Sekirei EX II
by Takamagahara2012
Summary: A Group of Superpowered Girls, one Soul Reaper and a whole new adventure begins. Seishin Samayou returns to Shinto Teiho after his three month trip away as the Sekirei Plan begins their next stage. New sekireis emerging, new fights, new powers, random moments and fanservice happening, and mysteries will be revealed. Will Seishin and his team be up to the challenge? OC x Harem
1. Chapter 0: Three Months Later

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or Bleach, just the OC. This is a harem, so I hope you like it.)**

* * *

**_Sekirei EX II_**

**Chapter 0: Three Months Later **

"My name is Seishin Samayou;" He narrated. "I am just your typical 19 year old, 150-pou... Well, you already know what I am since the first story so; uhh... let's continue shall we? Anyway, I am still Captain of Squad 15 of the newly renamed Gotei 15, still one of the two heroes of the Soul Society and..., the first ever ashikabi who became part of an orchestrated game called the Sekirei Plan. Yeah I know... An Ashikabi from the Soul Society... Cliché... Classy but Cliché...; even though it's the title from the first story.

** (Flashbacks in sequence from each chapter for each sekirei)**

I became one when I saved #88 Musubi;" He continued. "...a fist type sekirei who's loves to fight stronger opponents. She's always cheerful and carefree, even to the point of not having any concept of modesty; whenever she's under dressed or naked..." Paused to blush and almost gets a nosebleed. "Sorry for the pause, almost got a nosebleed... Anyway; despite it all, she's confident to handle against any opponent to win the Sekirei Plan.

From that I met up with #108; my second sekirei Kusano also called the Green Girl. She's the youngest out of my team with the ability to control plants. I encountered her in a dream I once had and again when Musubi and I saved her in the Arboretum from the scythe wielding sekirei, Yomi. Like Musubi, me and the rest of my gang, she carries an indomitable fighting spirit; the will to help me and my friends out. When she's with me, she always calls me big brother.

Some time passed until I met with my third sekirei, #02 Matsu. She's the first single number sekirei I had emerged and is quite the strategist; equal to my IQ that is. She has the ability to access and analyze any electronic device on to a telepathic scale. How the two of us met of course happened to be in the most inconvenient of places... the bathroom in Maison Izumo. I was cleaning myself until Matsu snuck up on me that night. Luckily for Musubi and Miya, I managed escape from being in one of her "experiments". She later became emerged by my hand in the middle of the night while I woke up from my sleep only to see her... STALKING ME IN MY ROOM! She gave me confidence in my abilities, despite my powers dropping. After many events she saw my confidence reach a whole new plateau when seeing my out on the bridge escape.

Lastly there's #09 Tsukiumi; the second single number sekirei I emerged that controls the power of water and she's quite the powerhouse on my team. She's also the most aggressive of my team as well. Like Kusano, we met in a dream and again in the city; only this time, we fought. She was the only one who saw me push to the extent of my strength. I saved her by going Bankai to stop Hibiki and Hikari's combined lightning attack God's Song, even if it means burning more of my power and risking his life. After seeing my devotion to save those I cared, Tsukiumi became my sekirei by proposal of marriage; which to my surprise that ALSO mean I HAD PROPOSED TO Musubi, Kusano, AND Matsu. Wow! Surprising isn't it? Anyway, back to the story; like all the other sekirei, Tsukiumi vows to be my one true wife in the competition to win my heart.

Not only my bond and actions with my sekirei changed them, but it also influences those around me, especially friends like Seo with his sekireis Hibiki and Hikari. We met several times during my adventures when I emerged Musubi, Kusano and Tsukiumi. They also assisted with helping another ashikabi; Haruka Shigi with his sekirei, #95: Kuno. Those two are the only group who doesn't want to take part of the Sekirei Plan; they instead chose to flee the capital and they were able to do that with me and my sekirei, along with stopping Benitsubasa and Haihane of the Discipline Squad.

But doing that had a price... Along with the debut of Yume, the sekirei of fate; I unleashed the Final Burning Soul otherwise called Saigo no Tamashīomoyasu against Karasuba, Benitsubasa and Haihane. I lost my powers after seeing Haruka and Kuno safe out of MBI's reach. Luckily for Matsu's and Kisuke's combined assistance, I am temporally back to full power. That's a complete miracle."

**(Flashback ends)**

"My adventure sparked new inspiration for any ashikabi in Shinto Teiho that heard the news. But the downside is... MBI now knows that I'm a Soul Reaper. How I will survive the new wave of popularity depends on my actions; and so... a new story in my life as an ashikabi begins..."

...

The story begins with Seishin in the Soul Society on the last day of his three and a half month stay. He was training with the Vizoreds along with Trescera Espadas Neliel Tu Odelschwanck and Tier Harribel at the Shinigami Academy with one goal: mastering his new found hollow powers. They all took turns on training with him; the Vizoreds were hollowfied and the Espadas were using their full power without using their signature resurreccions. Head Captain Yamamoto, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi and the other captains watched his training from the far end of the training hall. They were all impressed at his skills, but they were all impressed as Seishin slowly masters more of his hollow powers.

Right now, he just finished training with Hiyori Sarugaki. The two were a little out of breath after fighting at full strength; Seishin with his Shikai and Hiyori with her unsealed zanpaktou, Kubikiri Orochi and Hollow mask.

"You're not bad there's Seishin." Hiyori complemented him as she deactivated her mask. "You seem to be getting the hang of mastering your hollow powers more."

"Thanks Hiyori." Seishin replied. "I still gotta be careful with my powers. Using them longer can drain my powers more; especially my cero." Hiyori smirked at him.

"I know you'll do well, kid." She said as she leaned against her zanpakrou's hilt. Seishin; hearing her response smiled and nodded.

"Though you have high spiritual pressure, despite it dropping, you should be careful. Using ceros can strain your body and drain your powers quicker." Shinji said. "Be careful using them, ok?"

"Got it, Shinji." Seishin nodded as he looked at his hands and then turned to Nel and Tier.

"Alongside Ichigo, you also got me impressed with your gradual progress of your hollow potential." Tier joined in while crossing her arms under her endowed clothed breasts. "It almost made me believe you powers are equal to an espada when in their released form when you fought both me and Nel."

"You were amazing, Seishin!" Nel complemented him as she ran to him and got him in her signature "Death Hug" as she slowly suffocates him by accident.

"I'm glad... you like it... as well." Seishin struggled to speak while in Nel's hug. "Right now, the only thing I would be even happier... Is if I can breathe again and regain the feeling in my body."

Nel heard what he said and when she saw his face changing color due to lack of oxygen, she let him go.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's... ok, Nel..." He wheezed as he catches his breath; while doing so, he chuckled weakly. Then he turned to see Ichigo, Yamamoto and the other Captains walk up to him.

"Your skills definitely improved through that much training, Seishin." Yoruichi said while she smirked at him. "You're the only one able to hold his own against all the Vizoreds in training; something Ichigo didn't do before he became Captain."

"Really?" He wondered.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "I did train with them, but I rushed only to learn how to control my hollow while facing Grimmjow. You on the other hand stood against all the training they gave you. You're something, alright..."

"Yeah..." Lisa smirked at him. "I thought at first you might quit like Ichigo did, but you stood your ground through the entire training session... and even against Nel and Tier. I am very impressed, Seishin." She smirked as she lightly nudged him in the side with her elbow and he chuckled in response. Just then, he heard his watch go off.

"Seishin, Ichigo." Yamamoto called him. "Your vacation is still going on. You're welcome to return to the world of the living. After all, you two helped save us after all."

"Thanks, Head Captain." Seishin replied. "I'm looking forward to seeing my sekirei once again." As he bowed to him and was ready to depart, Rangiku went to stop him... by getting him into another death hug and smothered his face in her enlarged bosom. Déjà vu all over again...

"Awww, Seishin... Please don't leave yet." Rangiku whined. "I want to you to come to a party with me."

"Rangiku... two things..." Seishin struggled to speak. "One: please release me; can't breathe!"

"Sorry..." Rangiku chuckled sheepishly as she released him from her hug.

"It's fine, Rangiku; I didn't expect that moment to happen again." He said as he chuckled a little as well. "The second thing I want to say is actually a question and that is; what party you got up your sleeve?"

It's something that the Shinigami Women's Association, many other friends of ours and I have planned." Rangiku said as she pulled Seishin out of the training hall. Ichigo and the other Captains all followed them.

"...and what themed event did you all plan, Rangiku?" He asked her as they arrived to their newly built headquarters not so far off the eastern side of the Seiretei and near the Sokyoku Hill.

"Oh, simple..." She said. "To celebrate your heroics as the Soul Society's first ever ashikabi!" As Rangiku opened the door, Seishin was surprised to see so many soul reapers; mostly female, in one spot.

"Oh... My... Kami..." Seishin said as he was dumbfounded as he was in a party in Seishin's honor, filled with food, music, and entertainment.

"So... Whatcha think, Seishin?" Rangiku asked as she along with Nel, Yoruichi and even Tier; who sported a slight blush on her face when they wrapped their arms around him. He began blushing a lot

"Alright, Rangiku... You got my attention." He said. "I'll stay for the party."

"Excellent!" Rangiku cried as she and the other girls pulled him in, the second another song began playing. Ichigo and the others arrived a minute afterwards.

"Heh... Here we go again..." Ichigo chuckled. "Hey Seishin, wait up for me!" Ichigo followed him to the dance floor.

**(Now Playing Party Music – Playing Don't Stop The Party by The Black Eyed Peas)**

The second Seishin heard the song; he got hooked on to it as he began popping and locking to the beat like a robot. Ichigo was impressed with his moves as he began moving in sync with him. The crowd went crazy with their moves and joined in with them; however, Yoruichi, Nel, Rangiku, Rukia, and Tier were there around them first. Tier and Nel were dancing very close to Seishin, despite him blushing and Ichigo was dancing with Rukia, Yoruichi and Rangiku. Seishin's Inner hollow smirked and joined him on the dance floor after coming out of his inner world in physical form.

"You're enjoying this a lot, huh Seishin?" His hollow said.

"I could say the same about you, Hollow." Seishin said while smiling. His inner hollow smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm most definitely am enjoying this… a whole lot." Seishin's Hollow replied as they did some crazy break dancing moves to excite the crowd, Ichigo and his friends more.

**(Song ends and another Party Song begins: Now playing - Save the One, Save the All by TM Revolution)**

Sometime later, another began playing; Seishin was sitting with Rangiku, a curious Nel, Izuru, Shūhei, and a group of Soul Reaper lieutenants while drinking some sake as Seishin was telling his stories of him as an ashikabi. He was a little buzzed after drinking about 10 bottles but he was able to hold it it, somewhat. Seishin's Inner Hollow and Ichigo smirked as they enjoyed Seishin's party.

"Seishin's enjoying this to his heart's content, huh Ichigo?" Seishin's hollow said.

"Yeah, I agree." Ichigo replied. "He worked and pushed himself against his limits just to save his sekirei. He deserves to have this party.

"Yeah, I know." Seishin's hollow replied. Yamamoto arrived seeing Seishin laughing and having a good time. He smiled at him after coming so far in his life as a Soul Reaper. From being a newcoming ryoka becoming a Shinigami, to being one of the heroes of the Soul Society.

_"Seishin has grown so much." _He thought. _"He worked harder and any of the other captains, pushed himself beyond his limits and even with my training he surpassed my expectations. Seishin...I am happy to have a captain whose will has shined brighter than the sun itself."_

The party lasted the rest of the night as it was filled with laughter and next day came and all of the music and festivities had died down. Seishin was fast asleep in the middle of the mass group of soul reapers and 2 espada. While he was asleep, he drempt of something that is totally bizarre. He appeared as an transparent ghost but on an island in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I...?" He wondered as he looked all around and sees nothing but rocks and seawater. Seishin's inner hollow appeared beside him as he was looking around as well. Just then, his hollow sensed someone; make that a couple of people. He went to see what's going on and with a shock on his face, he immediately called on Seishin.

"Seishin look!"His hollow cried. ran south from where he is to discover an army; both in the air, on land, and in the sea, invading the island.

"What's going on?" He wondered. "Is this some kind of war?"

"I don't know exactly." Hollow replied until he spotted who's defending the island.

"Seishin, you might want to see who's defending the island against them." His hollow said. Seishin took a closer gander at who's defending the unknown island. He saw five people, each with their own power and they were wearing the traditional black uniform with grey haoris.

"Those abilities... those uniforms... that vast amount of power displayed." Seishin said. "They're not human, hollow, nor Soul Reapers."

"Then what are they?" He asked which got Seishin's attention.

"Sekireis..." He replied which surprised him. "...and not just any sekireis, I bet those five there are the first generation Discipline Squad."

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"Back when you gave me the Final Burning Soul in exchange for giving up your life, I fought against three others." Seishin replied as he remembered the fight on the bridge. "Benitsubasa and Haihane are the current generation Discipline Squad, but The Black Sekirei also known as Karasuba, I fought her. Her skills are strong no doubt about that. She's been this strong for some time since this very day."

"I see..." Hollow said and then asked. "Then do you know the others?

Seishin leaned in and looked closer at them but his sight from where he and his hollow are at, he couldn't get a read on them.

"Sorry, but no..." Just as Seishin was going to turn to his hollow, he then noticed one other member as she walked away from the cliff while carrying a long sword after destroying three navy battleships with ease. The only thing he recognized from her was the long, waist length purple hair. "Wait... That looks like..."

Just as Seishin was going to say her name he heard a familuar maniacal laugh from where the group are heading to.

"Magnificent..." The voice said. "Yes, that's the description of the vision I've foreseen."

"Seishin..." His holow said.

"I know... It's Minaka." Seishin glared at the one man standing on another plateau not far from the two of them.

"The age of the Gods, the World of the Gods, myths and miracles, and we should be the ones to usher in this glorious future with out own hands!" Minaka continued as he made a maniacal laugh to finish his speech.

Seishin gritted his teeth in anger as he figured out what Minaka has planned. His inner hollow tried to calm him down, but his anger clouded his decision.

"I won't let you corrupt the Sekirei Plan and get away with it!" Seishin awakened his zanpaktou and charged into the battlefield; setting his sights on Minaka. Seishin's Inner hollow followed him to at least try and restrain him. As he was about to finish him with one of his attacks a bright flash consumed him and his hollow, thus ending his dream.

Seishin finally wakes up only to see that the party had long ended.

_"That was some dream..." _He thought as he remembered the dream. _"It's pretty real... just like the times I met with Kusano and Tsukiumi. Speaking of which, I should send a message to them, telling them that I am on my way back."_

Just then his inner hollow appeared sitting beside him on the side of an obelisk.

"Not to worry, Seishin..."He said. "I already sent the message to them via Hell Butterfly."

"That's good, thanks." Seishin replied as he wiped the sweat off his head. "I better get ready to go." Just as he used his hands to help himself up, he suddenly felt something soft and heard a slight moan. "Umm, hollow... What am I feeling that isn't the ground?" Seishin asked.

His hollow chuckled at his question and shook his head in embarrassment.

"You might want to see for yourself." He said. As Seishin slightly turned around, he noticed that his hands are on the soft mounds of Nel, Rangiku, and Tier who were half naked from being drunk. Seishin blushed a dark red, starts hyperventilate and then after a few seconds, he started screaming as he ran around the obelisk until he ran into a tree and fell back. Afterwards he began getting a nosebleed.

"Oh, kami not again..." His hollow said as Rangiku and the others woke up.

"Oh, no... Is Seishin ok?" Rangiku asked his hollow which got his attention.

"Actually I think Seishin will be..." Just as Seishin's hollow was about to finish his sentence, he saw Tier, Nel and Rangiku half naked. He blushed and winded up getting a nosebleed and passed out.

"What happened?" Tier asked while she was holding her head from a hangover.

"Beats me..." Nel said as the three weren't aware that they weren't entirely clothed despite having a hangover.

**(Now playing Daft Punk's Too Long) **

A few hours later, Seishin was in his new quarters as he was gathering some of his things before leaving for the World of the Living. He then stumbled on to some pictures of him with his sekirei and then a picture of him and his parents.

"You missed both of them, huh?" His hollow appeared.

"Yeah, every now and then I had sent a letter to them from Shinto Teiho to check on how they're doing." Seishin said. "I would like them to see how much I grown since they went to the US to help my other relatives."

"I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing you when they return, kid." Seishin's hollow replied while showing a warm smile.

"Thanks, man." Seishin said as he got all of his things.

"No problem." Hollow replied with a nod. "Let's get moving, king."

Seishin nodded as he left his quarters while his inner hollow returned to his inner world. Ichigo waited for him at the main Senkaimon, until he finally showed up using flashstep.

"Sorry I was late, Ichigo." He said.

"It's ok; after all we're not rushing, aren't we?" Ichigo replied with a smirk on his face.

"That's good." Seishin replied cheerfully. Just as the two were getting ready to depart, they heard a crowd of people arriving to the seiretei. It was a bunch of Soul Reaper lieutenants and some of Seishin and Ichigo's friends. "Looks like they want to say goodbye before we go."

"Looks that way, Seishin." Ichigo chuckled. Just then, Shinji walked up to Seishin before he departs.

"You had quite a good time here Seishin." Shinji smirked and rubbed his head. "Just remember what I said about using the ceros and you'll be fine."

"Right, Shinji." Seishin replied. "Thanks for all the training you guys gave me. Send my thanks and regards to Hiyori and the others."

"Will do, firebender." Shinji smirked and nodded as he walked off. Yamamoto and the other captains, except Kenpachi, arrived and saluted Seishin and Ichigo before the two made their departure. Seishin and Ichigo saluted back and then waved goodbye

"You're pretty anxious to see your sekireis again, huh?" Ichigo rhetorically asked.

"Yeah..., I most definitely am." Seishin replied with a smile on his face. "See you on the other side, Guardian."

"Same to you, Wandering Spirit." Ichigo smiled as the two fist-bumped each other. Just then, they heard a few familiar voices. As they turned, they saw, Yoruichi, Nel, Tier, and Rukia running up to them.

"We're going to stay with you for a little while, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Mostly because Nel wants to go with you." Tier said.

"Please, Ichigo?" Nel pleaded.

"Ok, ok... I'll let you girls come with me." Ichigo replied.

"Yay!" Nel and Yoruichi jumped for joy and hugged his arms.

"Looks like we both got some girls to hang with." Seishin chuckled.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. "I'll take care of my little harem and you take care of your harem." He and the girls chuckled at what he said.

"Ichigo!" Seishin said embarrassed. Seishin's inner hollow chuckled. As the two walked to the senkaimon, he began thinking of his sekirei and smiled.

_"Hang on, girls... your ashikabi is coming back...!" _He thought as he, Ichigo and the girls all walked into the senkaimon; side by side.

A while later, things were quiet at Shinto Teiho; mainly the Maison Izumo inn. Kusano just woke up from her nap, Matsu's doing her techno thing in her room, Kagari's was watching the news in her room, and as for Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Miya: They were outside training to hone their skills. All of a sudden a breeze of wind flowed through them, a calm hum was echoed through the house, getting everyone's attention as they rushed outside and when they did, a senkaimon appeared in front of the enterance.

"Could that be...?" Miya wondered.

As the senkaimon slowly opens, a bright white light shined and a silhouette of a man was slowly walking out. Miya, Kagari and the girls watched as the silhouette reveals itself and with a smile on the sekirei's faces they are happy to see Seishin back from his three month trip in the Soul Society. They smiled as they rushed to hug the crimson haired shinigami.

_"Yep... it feels good to be back..." _Seishin thought as he smiled calmly when he embraced all of his sekirei in a hug.

* * *

**Sekirei EX II is on hiatus. I'm gathering up some new ideas for the story. I will resume this Summer 2013.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Looming Omens

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or Bleach, just the OC. This is a harem, so I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, guess whose back! It's a me, Taka2012 and I am ready to get the sequel for Sekirei EX underway. Like the previous story, this one will follow the anime storyline, however I will make some new adjustments in some chapters so new events will happen. Seishin and his sekirei are back and we're gonna see something new in this story as well as sekirei emerging, new problems Seishin will carry(You'll see as the story progresses), and some new battles awaiting for him and his harem of girls. I hope you'll hang on for the ride. Ladies and Gentlemen... Sekirei EX II!**

* * *

**_Sekirei EX II_**

**Chapter 1: Looming Omens**

The story began with yet another normal day in Shinto Teiho. People getting to their destinations, cars passing by, and some construction work were needed to be taken care of since the Escape those months ago. While it's all happening, the news was broadcasted regarding MBI and that they were beefing up more of their security to prevent any ashikabi or sekirei to leave the capital unharmed. It was all thanks to the so-called game master: Minaka Hiroto. Elsewhere, Seishin; who returned from his three month time skip in the Soul Society, sat down watching the news with one of his sekirei; his "little sister," Kusano while living in Maison Izumo. He appeared wearing his normal clothes instead of his Soul Reaper uniform; however he kept the Combat Pass around his neck like a medallion.

_"Wow... MBI's not letting any chances for any of us to escape, huh?"_ Seishin calmly wondered while he crossed his arms.

_"Since that escape on the bridge, things had gotten more difficult." _ Seishin's hollow said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. _"We should be more careful if we encounter others with the same goal as Haruka and Kuno."_

_ "That's true..." _Seishin nodded._ "I wonder what they're doing right now." _

Elsewhere far from the capital, Haruka and Kuno was walking together through the city, and buying some new things for the two of them to wear.

"I'm happy that we're finally free from MBI's hands, Kuno." He said while smiling and sighing happily.

"I agree, and it's all thanks to you, Seishin and his sekirei." Kuno replied as she and Haruka remembered the night, Seishin and his sekirei fought their all against the Discipline Squad to protect the two of them while on the railroad bridge. "We should send them a postcard with a picture of us, just to let them know we're doing alright."

"I like the way you're thinking, Kuno;" Haruka said as he picked up postcard that says the word 'Greetings From...' "...and I just found one."

Kuno smiled as they bought their things and the postcard. Just as they were going to leave for home, they went to an outdoor photo booth and took a photo of them to give to Seishin with the postcard.

Back at Maison Izumo, Musubi was in the kitchen getting a pot off the shelf. So she called Seishin for assistance.

"Need some help there, Musubi?" Seishin asked.

"Yes, I do and thank you so much for asking." Musubi replied. "I'm trying to get a pot from the top shelf, but I can't reach it."

"Just leave it to me. I'll take care of it." Seishin said as he walked up to the cabinets.

"Thank you so much..." Just as Musubi was going to finish her sentence, she tripped over and landed on him... with her breasts squished against his face. "I'm so sorry!" She said feeling embarrassed.

_"This is just like the times I've been death hugged by Nel and Rangiku! Mama-mia..." _Seishin thought while feeling embarrassed as well, despite being in Musubi's breasts. The two got back up and chuckled nervously; afterwards Musubi resumed getting the food prepared.

_"Yep... just like last time, kid." _His hollow said._ "Ladies falling for you; and in Musubi's terms... literally falling for you." _

_ "Gah dang It, hollow!" _ He thought until he turned to Musubi while pushing that thought to the back of his head. "Making lunch for today, Musubi?"

"Yep." She replied. "Miya said that she's going to be coming home a little late so I offered to do it."

"Cool." Seishin said. "Want me to give you a hand?"

"Thank you so much!" Musubi cried joyfully. "Do you think you can peel the onions for me?"

"As long as I won't cry over it." Seishin and Musubi chuckled from his joke. Until Kusano grew jealous over it.

"No fair, Musubi!" Kusano cried and then grabbed his arm. "I want to do something to help big brother too!"

"Aw, Ku..." Seishin said. "Cooking can be a little dangerous. There are sharp knives, a hot stove and anything a little dangerous here. I don't want to see any of us getting hurt." Tears were forming on Kusano's angry puffed –up face as she looks at the red headed man.

"That's not fair; I wanna help right now!" Kusano said as she grew furious, using her powers to sprout vines out of one of the onions Musubi was going to cut.

**(Now Playing Random Music – Playing Churu Churu Paya Paya from Rosario Vampire OST)**

"Oh, no..." Seishin said feeling uneasy about the situation. "Ku, please if you want to help, you need to calm down!"

_"I have a bad but funny feeling about this..."_ Seishin's hollow chuckled.

While all of this was happening, Matsu; who was looking down from a door way on the kitchen ceiling, chuckled at the event.

"Aw, come on Matsu!" Seishin whined. "This is no laughing matter!"

"Aw, Crazy Ku's jealous because, she couldn't be able to help?" Matsu rhetorically said.

"You're spying at us as usual, Matsu." He said. "Can you at least give us a hand?"

"Alright, but it's a pretty tall order, Seishin." Matsu said as she tries to climb down, only to be caught in Ku's vines. "Ah, I think you gonna have to help me!"

"Mama-mia..." Seishin face palmed himself as he went to help Matsu, only to be caught in a sekirei sandwich between Musubi and Matsu.

"I can't move..." Musubi said.

"Me neither." Seishin said while his head in between both of the girls' breasts. "I could turn into my Soul Reaper form... if I can move my hands..."

"Heh, I wonder what we should call this..." Matsu wondered. "How about: Bondage Babe Bonanza in the Kinky Kitchen?"

"Gah dang Matsu!" Seishin whined. "We're in a predicament not in a hentai scene! Well, things can't get any worse than this."

"All of thee, what filth art thou doing on the Kitchen table?!" Tsukiumi said as she walked in.

_"Aw, Son-of-a..."_ Seishin thought until Tsukiumi interupted.

"Seishin! Thou would disregard thy real wife, but vulgar around with these trollops instead?" Tsukiumi announced.

"This is not what it looks like, Tsukiumi!" Seishin cried. "We're being tied up... literally! Even I can't move my arms!"

"Grrr... Filthy man!" Tsukiumi growled as she charges her Water Celebration, however Matsu tries to warn her.

"Tsukiumi don't!" Matsu cried. "If water comes in contact with plants, then..."

_"Aw, crapbaskets..." _Seishin thought as he watched as the scene itself grew from bad to worse as he and ALL of his sekireis were caught in Ku's vine trap and one of the vines broke a window and grew up more. To make it even more badly, Miya was outside and saw what happened.

"Oh, dear." Miya said.

**(Song paused)**

Back in the Inn... Let's just say, Seishin and the girls are a little tied up right now.

_"Why does so much randomness happen to me?" _Seishin wondered.

_ "I don't know but it looks like you've been... tangled up in this predicament." _Seishin's hollow said as he donned a random pair of sunglasses on when the CSI Miami theme played in his head.

_ "HOLLOW!" _Seishin cried out in sheer embarrassment as his hollow laughed very hard at his CSI joke. Just then Miya saw them all tangled up. It took a small moment for him and the girls to explain to Miya what happened.

**(Song resumed with last verse and ended.)**

"Ok, is that all?" Miya asked while holding her calm but scary death smile of hers.

"I didn't get a chance to make lunch earlier. I'm sorry about that; I know you must be upset." Musubi said.

"It's not just that; it's this big mess we're in, and the broken window." Seishin said while struggling to break free.

"Actually, you broke my rule about no elicit relations." Miya said coldly to them while displaying her demonic visage.

"What? Elicit?!" Seishin said. "Miya, we are all tied up in vines here! I tried to break out of them, but right now I already lost all feeling in BOTH of my arms!

A small moment later, Seishin, Matsu, Musubi and Tsukiumi were all carrying large pieces of vine and onion; Seishin had to use his head instead of his arms, since they're taking a while to regain the feeling. Kazehana, on the other hand was lying back on the side door entrance with her bottle of sake beside her. As for Miya, she was giving her respects to her late husband in the same room Kazehana's in.

"What rotten luck, being forced to carry out heavy labor WHILE regaining the feeling in my arms... This just sucks!" Seishin cried.

"I suppose I should help my roommates out." Kazehana suggested herself. "Beats lying down on the floor doing nothing."

"Just so we're clear, Kazehana, I've still have yet to recognize you as a resident to Maison Izumo." Miya said coldly to Kazehana as she was sitting up.

"Wow, you can be really cold at times, Miya." Kazehana said as she turned to see Miya paying respects to her late husband, Takehito. "I see, today's the monthly anniversary of your late husband's death. I wonder sometimes, what he might do in this situation if he was still here."

"My husband, Takehito; if he lived, he would never have permitted a situation like this to occur." Miya replied. "But with him gone, when a sekirei meets an ashikabi chosen by fate, their body reacts in an irritable way. However, whether that's fortunate for that sekirei, or unfortunate, depends on those involved. So tell me, Kazehana... Which one is it for you?"

"Heh... You noticed, huh?" Kazehana chuckled.

"Of, course." Miya replied while she closed her eyes and smiled a little. "Why else you've returned after a couple of years? That is the reason isn't it; to wed with an ashikabi, to be emerged is a sekirei's fate. You can't be alone in the outside forever."

"One's heart is complicated, Miya." Kazehana said while watching Seishin watering the large carrot with Kusano. A calm smile was shown on her face. "But that is what brought me here. I have to see if he could make me feel that way, after that... I'll decide."

A while later, Musubi and Ku were in the kitchen getting lunch prepared. Afterwards, Ku handed it to Seishin, which he happily accepts. Seishin walked through the halls with the food in his hands.

"They may be quite the handful, but I am glad Musubi and the other came into my life. I owe them a lot for this." Seishin said to himself, until he suddenly saw Uzume in the same hallway after waking up from her nap. The two noticed and then stopped immediately.

"Hey, Uzume. Enjoyed your nap?" Seishin greeted cheerfully.

"Curry?" Uzume wondered. "It smells good."

"You want some?" Musubi asked while she and Kusano each held a plate of food in their hands. "We made plenty for lunch."

"For lunch?" She wondered and then said. "It's the afternoon, man you guys sure are eating late."

"We kinda got tangled up with something." Musubi said and Kusano agreed.

"That's right." Seishin chuckled nervously, trying to suppress the memory to the back of his min d.

"Huh?" Uzume was confused at what they meant by that, however she chose not to figure out what had happen earlier. "Well, thanks but I'm gonna have to pass on that. It's too bad because I love your curry Musubi."

"Wait, you're not having any Uzume?" Musubi asked.

"Sorry, I got some errands to run." Uzume said.

"Well then, how about I save you some for later?" Kusano suggested.

"Really?" Uzume asked which Ku kindly nodded in response. She kneeled down and petted her head. "You're a real sweetheart, Ku." She looked at the three before she leaves. "I'm off, take care now."

"Take care Uzume." Musubi said.

"Yeah... take care." Seishin said as he watched Uzume leave, though he wasn't too happy about it. Musubi noticed what wrong with him.

"Is something wrong, Seishin?" Musubi wondered. "You don't seem too happy."

"It might be just me, but Uzume seems to be avoiding us lately." Seishin replied.

"Do you think so?" She asked.

"Let's hope that I'm wrong about this." Seishin said.

Meanwhile, Uzume's was near the doorway as she got her shoes on. Just then, Kagari appeared by the stairway with her hands folded.

"What's up, Kagari?" Uzume asked. "You seemed pretty serious about something."

"There's something I have to tell you Uzume..." Kagari said which got Uzume's attention. "I'm a guardian to sekireis who are yet to be emerged, so it's my duty to stop those who defeat un emerged numbers. However you are a friend and a neighbor to us here, Uzume, so if there's any trouble please feel free to..."

"Come on..." Uzume interrupted. "What are you talking about? Me, I don't have any trouble. But... if I would just disappear out of the blue like that, I think it would be a pretty good bet to say that Uzume's gone for good, ok?"

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Kagari wondered what Uzume meant by that.

"I gotta go, Kagari." Uzume; while hiding the truth from her friends, had left without saying another word. Little did Uzume and Kagari know was that Kazehana overheard them while in another hall and Matsu from her own room watching the whole thing on her computer.

"All I can do now is just watch and hope for the best." Matsu said until Seishin walked in her room.

"Hey Matsu;" Seishin called her, which spooked her a bit. "Miya said lunch is finally ready."

"Ok, be right there." She said as she closed down her camera.

"So what's going on?" Seishin wondered.

"Oh, you know... same ol', same ol'" Matsu replied as she got up, however, she tripped over one of the wires and fell on top of Seishin.

"Oh, no!" Seishin cried as he blushed. "This isn't the best time for that, Matsu!"

"No... This is a special occasion." She said.

"What for?" Seishin wondered nervously.

"Because it's just you and me for a change!" Matsu chuckled as she got that perverted smiling look on her face again.

"Oh, kami! Not again!" Seishin cried. "We really don't want to do this!"

"Are you nuts? The ties between an ashikabi and a sekirei is one strategy for winning the Sekirei Plan" Matsu said. "...and as a strategist, that's what I'm gonna follow!"

Matsu dived on Seishin, pulling his shirt up exposing his lean built chest, while he tries to pull it down. Just then, a mask appeared between them which means... Miya.

"Just for that... there will be no lunch for either of you." She said.

"Miya, why?!" Matsu cried.

"Actually one of us..." Seishin  
said.

"What do you mean one of you?" Miya wondered

"If you must know, I'm not really in this room..." Seishin chuckled and then turned flames and was dissolved. What just happened spooked both Matsu and even Miya as the real Seishin walked in with his Soul Reaper Captain uniform on while carrying Reddnouva in his hand.

"Honō Kurōn..." Seishin said. "Works every time."

"How did you...?" Miya wondered.

"Earlier today after the vine incident, I turned to my Soul Reaper form and used my Honō Kurōn to take my place while I did my Jinzen on top of the Inn."

"All this time you were above us meditating?!" Matsu said.

"Yeah... Sorry about that." Seishin replied then turned to Miya. "Miya, please forgive Matsu; let her eat and punish me instead."

Hearing what he said shook both Miya and Matsu; because of that, Miya nodded at his compromise.

"Thank you, Seishin!" Matsu hugged him and then ran downstairs.

"Seishin, why would you spare Matsu and take in that punishment?" Miya asked.

"I don't want any of my sekireis to starve, Miya." Seishin replied. "I'll accept the consequences on Matsu's or any sekirei's behalf." Miya smiled at him after hearing how mature Seishin sounded after his time skip. Because of that, Miya changed her mind.

"Come on, Seishin... Lunch is ready." Miya said.

"What for, Miya?" He asked.

"Let's just say there's been a change in plans." Miya smiled at him. "Now come on, dear... We don't want your lunch getting cold."

Seishin smiled at Miya as she walked into the living room. Seishin nodded as he took his combat pass out and returned to normal and then went to join them with lunch. Meanwhile, Uzume rushed to the hospital to see her friend, Chiho; only to come to a stop when Higa's secretary, Kakizaki appeared however.

"Why did you do it?" He asked while fixing his glasses.

"Did what, exactly?" Uzume asked.

"Number 95, Kuno... You help her escape, didn't you?" Kakizaki asked. "You aided her; she and her ashikabi are no longer in the confines of the capital due to your actions along with that red haired man on the bridge that night."

"Yeah cause that's..." Uzume tries to think of an excuse as Kakizaki continued.

"Higa ordered you to defeat her not help her escape." He said.

"But I figured that letting her out of the city serves the same purpose." Uzume said. "With her gone, it's just the same as retiring from the Sekirei Plan,"

"That's not for you to decide, you are to follow orders." Kakizaki said. "That is... if you wish for your ashikabi's care to continue."

"Of course I do!" Uzume replied while tightening her grip, holding in her anger. "I'll do better next time."

"Good... cause new orders are coming soon." He said. "Follow them explicitly or else." Uzume didn't say another word as she walked into the hospital. Kakizaki watched her walk off; as he smirked, he returned to Higa.

Uzume didn't say a word, but she calmed down when she arrived to Chiho's room.

Hi Chiho, sorry I was late." She said.

"Nah, it's ok." Chiho said as she smiled while being bedridden.

"Can't cha believe I overslept again?" Uzume asked jovally.

"It's ok; late or not, you're still here." Chiho replied happily.

"So how are you; how you're holding up?" Uzume asked.

"I'm ok right now." Chiho replied. "Uzume, do you realize that you ask me that question everytime?"

"Do I; really?" She asked with a small giggle as she held her hand in hers. Which did concern Chiho.

"What is it; is something the matter?" Chiho asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Uzume replied. "I'm just glad you're my ashikabi, Chiho."

"But why?" She asked. "You've done so much for me and I haven't repaid you for your kindness."

"You're wrong." Uzume replied. "You have Chiho and you're everything in the world to me."

"That's very sweet of you, Uzume. Thank you so much." Chiho said as she looked up and at the clear sky through the window. "Look, blue skies again! Instead of looking through the window, I would like to go outside and see the sky one day."

"You will... I swear it..."Uzume said as she and Chiho looked out at the window. Unknowing to them, Seishin's Inner Hollow was standing on the roof of the hospital. He remembered that day he and Seishin had the same dream that they were at the same hospital, and that they met a little girl who's bedridden for a long while, a veiled sekirei checking on her and someone ordering her to kill other sekirei.

"The hospital, the bedridden girl, the Veiled Sekirei, and a man blackmailing her..." Seishin's Hollow said to himself. "What does it all mean and who is the man giving her orders? Not to mension who is this Higa person. Seo did mention to Seishin and me before, but we need more information. Maybe one of Seishin's dreams could give me an answer.

Seishin's Hollow sighed as he jumped off the building and left using flashstep; returning to Seishin's subconscious. That night at MBI Headquarters, the Discipline Squad: Benitsubasa and Haihane were taking a shower, remembering what happened from the fight on the bridge: mainly about the Sekirei of Fate, Yume.

"Just so you know, I looked at a secret database;" Haihane said while washing her hair. "It had some info about the Discipline Squad."

"What are you talking about?" Benitsubasa asked while she was leaning against the shower doorway.

"You asked me to investigate about the History of the Discipline Squad and Sekirei #08: Yume." Haihane replied.

"Oh, that's right. I did tell you that." Benitsubasa said. "So what did you find out about her and what she said?"

**(Flashback – The Night on the Bridge)**

"But how...?" Benitsubasa was awestruck at Yume. "You weren't this strong before!"

"Who... or what are you?" Haihane asked while remaining astonished.

"I am the Sekirei of Fate, Number Eight: Yume." Yume repeated. "I'm an MBI affiliate, a protector of the S Plan and chief of the Discipline Squad."

**(Flashback ended)**

"It's the truth..." Haihane said. "Or what was it, of course. According to the database, Yume was the Squad's second leader."

"The second leader, huh?" Benitsubasa rhetorically asked. "Well, well... So what does it make Karasuba? The Third Leader?"

"We're the Third Generation Discipline Squad, so it's been formed twice before." Haihane said as she turned off her shower. "The second generation has two members: Number Eight and Karasuba, but I couldn't find anything on the First Generation."

"What?!" "Benitsubasa cried. "What do you mean you couldn't find any?"

"That specific data has been deleted, not a trace left." Haihane replied.

"Are you kidding?!" Benitsubasa said while in an angry tone and clenching her fists. "Damn... we're right back where we started. So is Number 88: Musubi or something really Number 8?"

"No..." Karasuba appeared in the bathroom wearing a blue robe; slightly untied but revealing a bit of cleavage. "Both Yume and Musubi are separate individuals."

"What? I don't understand?" Benitsubasa asked.

"It's ok, you don't need to." Karasuba said. "Just know that Yume no longer exists and the First Gen Discipline Squad had been retired."

"If she no longer exists, that who had beaten us alongside that Shinigami Ashikabi of theirs: Seishin?" Benitsubasa asked.

"It's true that we did get beaten by Yume and Seishin." Karasuba said while remembering the fight against Yume and Seishin on the bridge and how they got defeated. "But instead of sulking, you should do something about it."

"I will and I'll win this time!" Benitsubasa stated.

"Really...?" Karasuba rhetorically asks. "Well I'll be looking forward to that. Draw that person out by any means... if you can."

A short while later, Benitsubasa was laying on a couch while wearing an all black tank top and matching short shorts, remembering Yume defeating them easily and Seishin fighting against them when he had very low spiritual pressure to when he was alive and unleashing the Saigo no Tamashī o moyasu.

"But how can I lure out Yume?" Benitsubasa pondered. "Damn it all!"

"Benitsubasa..." Haihane appeared as she got her attention. "The Intelligence Committee called us. We've got escapees."

"Stay here, Haihane." Benitsubasa said. "I'll take care of this."

Elsewhere, another ashikabi wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and brown pants was running with his sekirei. She appeared slightly muscular with spiky black hair that ran down to her shoulder while wearing a purple tank top, white arm length gloves, black pants with a big belt around it and dark red boots.

"Do you really think we could get away from MBI?" The ashikabi asked.

"Yeah, MBI's been keeping a pretty tight lid on this." The unnamed sekirei replied. "But it's true that an ashikabi and a sekirei managed to escape the capital just recently. Rumor has it that a red haired male with the sword made of fire helped them out."

"If what you're talking is true then we should be able to make it!" The boy said. Just as they were about to make it, the two encountered Benitsubasa blocking their chances to escape.

"Don't worry, you're about to be retired." Benitsubasa said as she walked towards them.

"Who the hell are you?!" The unnamed sekirei asked.

"Discipline Squad number 105: Benitsubasa." She introduced.

"Oh, no! The Discipline Squad!" The boy cried. "What should we do?"

"The only thing we can: Take down this MBI goon and make a break for it!" The sekriei cried as she brought out her Sansetsuken and attacks Benitsubasa head on. However, she dodged her attacks by jumping and then the two clashed attacks until Benitsubasa made a clean kick on her, ripping a piece of her top revealing a little bit of her breasts.

"Come on, just try and beat me up!" Benitsubasa taunted. The opposing sekirei growled at her remark.

"Damn you!" The unnamed sekirei said as she attempts to make a move until Benitsubasa swiftly made a uppercut and then connected it with a roundhouse kick, sending her flying head first on to the ground.

"Come on, is that the best you can do!" Benitsubasa said as she stomped on her stomach, causing her to cough up saliva. "How weak! Damn... This sucks!"

Elsewhere at an unfinished building nearest to MBI's Main Tower, Kazehana was doing her thing: watching down at the city while drinking sake. Just then, Homura arrived.

"This is unusual." Homura said as she appeared. "You haven't visited in a while."

"The moon's lovely tonight, so I would love to gaze upon it while drinking sake." Kazehana said.

"Well is the only reason you're here?" Homura asked.

"Well, while I am at the house, my body does and get hot quite a bit." Kazehana replied. "I'm assuming your body does too."

"What are you talking about?" Homura blushed through her mask.

"Please, you're a sekirei; you're attracting to someone." Kazehana said which then shook Homura a bit. She then looked away more.

"I don't belong to anyone, nor will I ever." She said. "This is my path I must follow."

"That's too bad; love is a wonderful thing to both humans and sekireis." Kazehana said until a strong breeze passed them. "The winds are changing; a storm's heading our way. It should be here soon."

Later that same night at Maison Izumo, Seishin returned inside from training with Miya.

"You were exceptionally skilled, Seishin." Miya said. "I thought I was the quickest one but you read each of my movements like an open book."

"It's a gift." Seishin said modestly while returning back to normal using his combat pass. "After all, you're one tough cookie for a landlady.

"Thanks for the kind complement." Miya replied. "Anyway, the bath is ready if you want to take one before dinner."

"I will, thanks for that." Seishin said as he went up to the bathroom. He put away all but his combat pass and wrapped a towel around his lower half of his body as he went to sit in the tub.

"I finally got some peace and quiet after a long day." Seishin said to himself; his inner hollow appeared beside him while crossing his arms and levitating above the water.

"You were in random situations, though, Seishin." Hollow said. "You do deserve the break."

"Speaking of peace and quiet, where were you hollow?" Seishin asked.

"I was out doing some thinking." He said.

"About the dream of us at the hospital?" Seishin wondered.

"Yeah." He replied. "We need some more clues to solve this mystery we got. Something tells me that something might happen in the near future that will also involve the girl and the Veiled Sekirei."

"I agree." Seishin replied back. "Whatever it is, we'll do our best to stop it from happening."

Seishin's hollow nodded as he returned to Seishin's Inner World. Seishin sighed.

"I have a feeling that the worse is yet to come in this Sekirei Plan." Seishin said to himself as he placed a wet rag on his head; closed his eyes and entered a meditative state. "Whatever happens, I must do what I can to protect those I care."

Seishin quietly entered his meditation as he took a deep breath. Unknowing to him, Musubi was just walking into the bathroom, looking for him.

"Seishin are you in here?" Musubi called out for him as she walked in. She then noticed Seishin's clothes folded in a hamper, meaning he's in there. "Seishin, dinner's ready!" As Musubi walked in the bathroom, she noticed him sitting in the bathtub. As she took a closer look, Seishin was unconscious as streaks of water from the wet rag ran down his red hair and face.

Seishin opened his eyes to something new; but just as similar to when he met his sekireis in his dreams. This time, he was in the city covered with battle scars and rubble as the sun was setting.

"What the hell?" Seishin looked around the area as he appeared in his Soul Reaper form. "Correction; WHERE the Hell am I?"

Seishin walked around for a few minutes until he suddenly stopped; only to be in shock to see his own sekireis defeated. Musubi, Ku, Matsu and even Tsukiumi. His scleras were shrunk to the size of pins as those he cared were slain in cold blood; he fell on his knees as he starts to breath heavily.

"Who..." He said. "Who would do such a thing to my sekireis!" Just then he heard a maniacal laugh behind him; he turned and saw Minaka with Benitsubasa, Haihane and even Karasuba. "Minaka..." Seishin's heart started beating heavily as his anger started to boil. His eyes turned black and scleras turned gold, he started to wheeze and his spiritual pressure began rising to unstable levels. As Minaka's laugh starts to echo in his mind as well as seeing his fallen sekirei, Seishin's heart stops, a hollowfied roar was made and a black orb of aura was formed. Just when things got worse when red eyes were formed in the black orb, Seishin snapped out of his dream in a cold sweat. When he woke up from his meditation, he saw, Musubi in the same bathtub with him.

"Hey, you ok Seishin?" Musubi asked him.

"Musubi, yokatta..." Seishin said. "It must have been a dream; I'm relieved that you're here." Seishin stopped immediately after what he said. He opened his eyes and saw Musubi naked in the same bathtub with him. "Great Kami of Takamagahara! What are you doing in the bath tub with me?!"

"Well you look so peaceful when you were asleep, Seishin." Musubi said. "It would be a shame to wake you up. So I came in and been watching you sleep all this time." Musubi giggled.

"That's very sweet of you to not wake me up, Musubi; anybody else would have woken me up. Thanks." Seishin said, until he realized she was sitting with him the whole time. "Aw, crap! Musubi, you gotta get out of here, because if Tsukiumi or the others see us like this, things are gonna get really brutal!" Seishin's inner hollow appeared in astral form beside him.

"Uhh... Seishin. It just did..." Seishin wondered what he said until his hollow pointed to Tsukiumi and Kusano in the same bathroom feeling absolutely livid.

"Aw, Son Of A Gum Chewing Funk Monster! Why the fruit does all this funny stuff ALWAYS happen to me!" Seishin thought as he got really embarrassed.

"Simple, you're the main character." Seishin's hollow replied.

"Gah dang it, HOLLOW!" Seishin cried.

"When Musubi fails to returneth from her task, I know something untoward was afoot!" Tsukiumi announced while Kusano growled.

"This is not what you think this is, Tsukiumi!" Seishin tries to reason with her. "I was doing some meditation while taking a bath and when I woke up I just saw Musubi sitting with me. I wasn't doing anything pervy! Honest!"

"Seishin start running... again..." Seishin's hollow said.

"Like I got any other choice!" Seishin replied

(Now playing random chase music – Yakiety Sax by Boots Randolph)

"Hmph... If thou want a bath, I'll give thee one!" Tsukiumi cried. "Water... Celebration!" She announced her attack as the water in the bathtub starts to boil, ready to gush out any second.

Seishin began anticipating what may happen as everything slow down through his eyes. He moved to the edge of the tub and grips onto his combat pass. The blue aura on Seishin's combat pass enveloped him, turning into a Soul Reaper while hand-planting the edge of the tub did a 360 degree cartwheel and then used flashstep to escape it before Tsukiumi's attack hits him. Unknowing to them, Matsu was watching them from her room.

"Heh heh... Looks like I'm missing all the fun!" Matsu said. "There's one way to fix that; hold on guys, I'm coming to join you." Unknowing to Matsu and the others, there's a presence approaching the inn. It was Benitsubasa invading Maison Izumo as she spied on the gang as she finally got an idea of how to lure Musubi. She watched as Seishin used flashstep to evade her attacks while he continues running around as Tsukiumi and Kusano pursues him.

"I think I just discovered how to draw Yume out." Benitsubasa said and chuckled as she then left the boarding house.

**(Song ends)**

"Finally, the curtain has risen for the second stage of the plan." Minaka announced as he stood out on the top of MBI Tower. "At this point, there will be no turning back and now little birds, follow your fate! Defy them and weave them to create a brand new myth. A love story for all the ages!"

As Minaka makes his maniacal laugh after his speech, it only means one thing, a new chapter of the Sekirei Plan has just begun and Seishin will have prepare for what's about to come. His premonitions and predictions are about to come true...

* * *

**Taka2012: What you think of this chapter?**

**Seishin: Very good, especially the dream I had when I almost hollowfied.**

**Taka2012: Thanks... and are you planning to handle what's happening in the Sekirei Plan?**

**Seishin: Yeah, I'll handle the risks.**

**Musubi: You can do this, Seishin!**

**Kusano: Go for it Big Brother!**

**Tsukiumi: Go out at them, Seishin!**

**Matsu: Yeah, Seishin! Kick MBI's Butts!**

**Seishin: Hehe, thanks everyone.**

**Taka2012: Well, looks like Seishin's ready to handle the new challenges that awaits for him as the Sekirei Plan enters Stage Two. In the mean time, I will continue working on the next wave of chapters in this story as well as coming up with some new ideas for each chapter to bring the best of its comedy out. Feel free to comment on my work and share some ideas you got for the story. But no negative feedbacks, ok? Thanks everyone. This is Takamagahara2012 signing off... **

**(Additional Credit for Team Four Star and their DBZ Abridged Series for Seishin to say what Vegeta said at the end of Episode 19. Even that moment made me laugh... A lot!)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Winds of Fate - Part 1

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, only my character. It's a harem and I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, Taka2012 here and it's time to continue the story of Seishin Samayou and his Sekirei harem of his...**

**Seishin: Gah dang it, Taka... *Looks embarrassed as he face-palmed himself***

**Taka2012: Sorry dude, on two favors, though.**

**Seishin: ...and what favors are you talking about?**

**Taka2012: One for saying that your team's a harem.**

**Seishin: Apology forgiven.**

**Taka2012: ...and the other favor is that you got another sekirei that has the hots for you.**

**Seishin: Again?**

**Taka2012: Yeah, the catch is that it's a two parter. But you're gonna know who she is when the chapter starts.**

**Seishin: Why am I the popular type?**

**Seishin's Hollow: Because you're the main character.**

**Seishin: Hollow! Gah dang it! Despite it being true!**

**Taka2012: While Seishin and his hollow are arguing, let's get the chapter going!**

**_Sekirei EX II_**

**Chapter 2: The Winds of Fate Part 1**

The chapter began at Maison Izumo, as usual, on a normal morning. Kazehana was first to get up after a good night's rest, ready to seize the day... and another bottle of sake later.

"Man I drank too much last night; my head hurts." Kazehana said as she walked down the halls causing her enormous assets to jiggle with each step. She then stopped at Seishin's door which was partly open. When she got in, she saw the crimson haired soul reaper asleep soundly with strands of his red hair covered his left eye. She got on her hands and knees to get a closer look at the young man sleeping before her.

_"What to do... The longer I look at Seishin, the cuter he becomes." _Kazehana thought as a blush was shown on her face, until she felt her body getting more aroused than before. _"Oh no... My body's getting hot all over, just from looking at him." _Kazehana couldn't endure herself any longer so she tries to kiss Seishin while he's asleep; however, one of her strands of hair landed on her face causing him to wake up. As the two looked at each other, Seishin sported a light red blush on his face. Kazehana chuckled as she quickly went to open the window in his room to breathe. _"That was close; I was on the verge of emerging with him!" _She thought while Seishin's waking up and stretching his arms.

"Good morning, Kazehana." Seishin greeted. "Why were in my room all of a sudden?"

"Can I ask you something, Seishin?" Kazehana answered him in the form of another question while looking at the skies through the window.

"Sure, ask away." Seishin responded.

"What kind of father do you have?" She asked. "Do you have one, Seishin?"

"My father's over in the US with my mother." Seishin replied. "He's always funny, determined, reliable, compassionate... He always makes right decisions with my mom, especially when it comes to helping others."

"I understand." Kazehana nodded while looking at the skies.

"Sorry to break off the subject, but I am wondering why you haven't emerged yet, Kazehana?" He asked which surprised her. "Are you not participating in the Sekirei Plan."

"Hmmm... I care for someone once, Seishin." She replied. "Then I got dumped..."

"I see... I am truly sorry for your loss, Kazehana." Seishin said, giving Kazehana a reason to smile.

"I don't have an interest in the Sekirei Plan, not without someone to care for." She said as she turned to look at Seishin. "Can I ask you another thing?"

"Sure, I'm all ears." He said.

"Do you think you could ever want me, Seishin?" Seishin was surprised and wide eyed at Kazehana's question. A blush was shown on his face as he looked at the black haired beauty before him.

Later on that same day, Seishin with his sekirei, along with Uzume were all eating diner.

"ALL RIGHT, LET'S EAT!" Everyone cried as they began eating; however while Seishin's eating, only one thing he couldn't stop thinking about: Kazehana's Question.

_"Could Kazehana be saying what I think she meant?" _Seishin thought, until Musubi called him.

"Seishin, try these vegetables out!" Musubi said until Kusano took one using her fork and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Girls, I'm fine. I know how to eat." Seishin said until he noticed Tsukiumi getting a little annoyed.

"That vile wench, beating me in another shopping race." Tsukiumi said.

"You didn't know?" Musubi wondered. "Running's kind of my thing."

"I swear to thee upon my good name; I will defeat thee and earn my rightful seat!" Tsukiumi stated.

"Hey, would it be better to compete with her in something else?" Uzume wondered.

"Thou will see that Seishin's one true wife shall win this contest!" Tsukiumi replied. "I won't stop until I defeat thee in this contest!"

"Well enjoy getting worked up over stupid things while you still can." Matsu said, causing Tsukiumi to get enraged by her words.

"Now, now, now... Let's not cause another fight here." Seishin said Tsukiumi causing her to calm down. "Matsu is there something on your mind at this moment; what seems to be the trouble?"

"Another sekirei attempted to escape but the Discipline Squad got them and their ashikabi." Matsu reported causing everyone to be in shock. Seishin remembered the Discipline Squad from the bridge fight as he tightened his grip in anger yet kept a calm but serious look on his face. "The rumor of an ashikabi and sekirei made it out of the city successfully inspired others to do the same thing."

"It's no rumor to us..." Seishin said. "It's true that we did help Haruka and Kuno escape, but I am guessing that it's a rumor to everyone else, and with that causes the others who refused to take part in the Sekirei Plan to do the same thing."

"You're right as always, Seishin." Matsu said. "However, no one succeeded in doing so. All that does is cause them despair and as a result, more of those pacifists were forced to fight against others."

"Those ashikabis that don't want to fight but doing so against their wills... I can't stand that happening!" Seishin closed his eyes in anger while tightening his fist up. Kusano and Musubi tried to calm him down.

"Tis tragic, but aren't we to count ever sekirei we meet as a mortal foe?" Tsukiumi stated. "Tis suit me."

Uzume didn't say a word as she got up. Afterwards, she left. Matsu remained suspicious of her.

"Thanks for the dinner." She said.

"All I can say is to be on high alert while going out." Matsu continued. "Rumor has it that there's a demon ashikabi and a reaper sekirei wreaking havoc on the streets.

"A demon ashikabi?" Seishin wondered while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Whoever it is, I don't want to meet that duo."

Elsewhere in the city alleys, another sekirei fight was happening. A random sekirei was defeated by the duo Matsu mentioned, which turned out that it was actually, Yukari Sahashi and Sekirei Number 107: Shiina as they continued looking for Kusano.

"Aw, man; not another dead end!" Yukari said after kicking the other ashikabi in the groin, knocking him out. Shiina then looked down a little until Yukari cheered him up. "Don't worry; we won't stop until we find her soon, Shiina. Ok?"

"You're right." Shiina smiled causing Yukari to smile and blush, until her phone interrupted the moment. "Hey it's my brother!"

"Hey Yukari, I haven't seen you in a while, so I thought I check in." Minato said.

"I've been pretty busy myself lately." Yukari replied. "How are you doing at college so far?"

"I'm doing well over there, just enjoying my time here." Minato said.

"That's good to hear." Yukari said. "Anyway, I don't want to hold you up with your studies and all, so I'll talk with you later."

"Thanks Yukari. I'll call you later; say hi to Seishin for me." Minato happily replied as the two hung up.

"Come on, Shiina." Yukari said with an eager smile. Shiina smiled and followed her.

Elsewhere back at Maison Izumo, Seishin and Kusano were enjoying each other's company while Musubi and Tsukiumi... well they're still in Competition Mode...

"Prepare thyself, Musubi!"Tsukiumi said as she appeared in her French maid outfit while sweeping the floors. "I shall sit by Seishin's side comes suppertime, but before the world I'll die trying!"

"It's been nice knowing you!" Musubi said to her while she appeared in her training uniform.

_"Oh, kami..." _Seishin thought while feeling nervous. _"I wonder what may happen if I show them my secrets: me as a Soul Reaper and my sekireis." _Seishin pondered until he felt his spine get a chill down it. Just then, he got two text messages; one from his friend Yukari and the other he didn't expect...It came from his parents. He opened the one from Yukari first.

_"Hey Seishin, how's everything? I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing. I am planning to see you sometime later. How about dinner at a restaurant? I'll talk to you later... Oh and Minato said hi."_ ...was the message Yukari sent him and then he opened the text he got from his parents.

_"Hey son, it's been a while since we last talked with you. I overheard that our house was destroyed in an accident; it's all good. All that matters is that you're safe. We are planning to return and see you sometime later. I'll text you later, son. Stay strong and protect what you love. Love you... 3"_ Was the message his parents had sent. Seishin smiled as a tear ran down his face. Musubi and Tsukiumi noticed it and wondered what's wrong.

"Who was that on the phone?" Tsukiumi asked.

"I was just checking on my messages and my parents sent me a message." Seishin replied.

"Really?" Musubi cried happily. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, but how am I'm gonna tell my parents about you guys and about me as a Soul Reaper?" Seishin asked. "I'm kind of nervous about this." Tsukiumi looked at Seishin before she left inconspicuously. After Musubi and Seishin finished talking they didn't know, Tsukiumi had left.

Meanwhile, Kazehana was lying on the rooftop drinking sake...again as she watched the MBI choppers fly by.

"Down the hatch!" Kazehana said as she drank her sake, and then saw Tsukiumi on the other side. "Somebody's in a bad mood; what's wrong, Miss Panty Flash?"

"So... may I venture to ask what brings thee hither?" Tsukiumi asked without looking.

"It's too noisy in here and Miya is bugging the crap out of me." Kazehana replied as she drank her sake in her cup. "Ah, this midday sake really hits the spot!"

"What does that happen to do with the time of day, thou drunken rogue?" Tsukiumi rebuked. "Thou would drink when the rooster crows."

"My heart's broken and it's been broken for a long time now." Kazehana said.

"In truth?" Tsukiumi asked.

"To him; my wounded heart, and getting on with life, I went on a long journey." Kazehana said. "But then I...

"But then, what?" Tsukiumi asked.

"So I went on a nationwide sake tasting hunt." Kazehana chuckled nervously.

"I was a fool to mistake thy jest as earnest." Tsukiumi said; then she took a breath and asked Tsukiumi. "So, is thou broken heart the reason thou haven't emerged yet? Is that ailment causing thy delay?"

"Yeah..." Kazehana said. "Or maybe not. I haven't met a new person since."

"I know not..." Tsukiumi said. "In truth, not for such matters for the heart, before Seishin and I had wed or perhaps I did not hold those matters in high enough esteem."

"But now, you're all lovey dovey with your ashikabi, aren't you?" Kazehana rhetorically asked.

"Of course I am!" Tsukiumi said. "Not a soul holds Seishin in your thoughts more."

"Oh, and that's enough right?" Kazehana said. "A person doesn't have a reason for love, don't they, Miss Panty Flash?"

"Thou have no right to speak to me thusly!" Tsukiumi said. "What's more... Cease calling me Miss Panty Flash!" ...and with that Tsukiumi left by jumping off the roof of the house, leaving Kazehana lying on the roof.

"Yeah... I suppose I have no reason." Kazehana said as she reflected on her own words.

Back at the inn, Seishin was talking with Miya about going to see Yukari at a restaurant. He had on blue jeans, a black short sleeve shirt and Leon Kennedy's jacket from Resident Evil 6. He had kept his combat pass in his coat pocket.

"Ah, dinner with an old friend?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, no need to make me anything to eat." Seishin smiled.

"I understand." Miya kindly replied. "Why don't you invite your friend here for dinner next time?"

Seishin chuckled nervously as he turned around, only to see Tsukiumi by the side door entrance.

"Let's go..." Tsukiumi said.

"Ok, Tsukiumi..." Seishin replied when she slightly pulled him by the arm as the two left, unaware that his combat pass had fallen out his jacket. Miya noticed it and picked it up by the time they were gone.

Meanwhile the two walked through the city as they headed to their destination.

"I don't really need a bodyguard; I could go Soul Reaper when I want to." Seishin said.

"If Matsu's warning are to be believed, I can't allow thee to walk these streets alone, Seishin." Tsukiumi said. "I know thou art going to dine with an old friend; since we are one, I should take the opportunity to greet thyself to thou accomplice."

"Hmmm..." Seishin pondered.

"Besides, it's my duty as thou wife to meet and greet thou friend, Seishin." Tsukiumi said. "Does thou agree?! Speak up?"

"Ok, ok! I get the point!" Seishin leaned back from Tsukiumi's yelling and then they continued walking. "Mama-mia..."

Little did the two know, they were being watched by the Discipline Squad.

"Well what do you know... Number Nine's guarding that shinigami." Benitsubasa said. "Luckily for me, Haihane's on my side." Ironically, Benitsubasa's sulking by a nearby ventilator. "What's your deal, Haihane?"

"There's this TV show and... the last episode today..." She said.

"WELL IF IT MATTERS, WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEONE RECORD THEM FOR YOU?!" Benitsubasa yelled at her.

"Adaption... Too long..." Haihane replied. "Simple defeat... quicker." Benitsubasa remembered the fight with Seishin and Yume once again as she grew frustrated at the thought.

"After being humiliated by those two, do you think a simple defeat would make me feel better?" Benitsubasa said. "No... What I'll do is inflict some mental pain." She then looked up at Haihane with a glare in her eyes. "Go now!"

"My show..." Haihane whined.

"Haihane!" Benitsubasa cried.

Meanwhile back at the Inn, Matsu was looking up at who controls each part of the capital of Shinto Teiho.

_"Shinto Teiho has forced its place in perfect opposition." _Matsu thought. _"In three areas, Higa in the East, Sanada in the West and Mikogami in the South, but how much can that firm balance hold?"_

While Matsu pondered, Kazehana walked in.

"Am I interrupting you?" She asked.

"Hey Kazehana, what's going on?" Matsu asked.

"The thing is, I drank all of my sake." Kazehana chuckled. "You got any spares?"

"What about what we have in the kitchen?" Matsu wondered.

"Thought about that, but Miya said no." Kazehana replied. Matsu sighed as she dug in her compartments to find a bottle of Ethanol. "What's that?"

"It's for experiments," Matsu said. "But it's pure 100 percent alcohol." Matsu fixed her glasses, making them gleam again.

Back outside...

"Tsukiumi?" Seishin called her.

"Pray, speak." She replied.

"I was thinking, could we... put off your meeting with my friend for the moment?" Seishin asked.

"I understand thee not!" She said and then asked. "Why are thou so averse to my meeting with one's friend?"

"For one thing, the whole sekirei plan is supposed to be a secret, no?" Seishin thought aloud.

"One shall deal, lift thy head, hide thy fear and call thee wife." Tsukiumi said.

"Oy vey..." Seishin said until his inner hollow called him.

_"Seishin, someone's coming! Above you!" _He cried.

"Crap! Tsukiumi look up!" Seishin cried. Tsukiumi looked up as she saw Haihane diving at them, Seishin did a full split to dodge it while Tsukiumi used a water shield to block it.

"It's you... Number 104: Haihane." Seishin said as she landed on her feet, preparing to fight her.

"It's nice to see you again... Soul Reaper." Haihane said and then turns to Tsukiumi.

"A challenge I see?" Tsukiumi said.

"The Discipline Squad shall take part in the Sekirei Plan." Haihane said.

_"I had a feeling about that."_ He thought.

"I was correct to guard thee, hence was I not?" Tsukiumi smirked. "Fine! I, Number Nine: Tsukiumi shall accept thou challenge! Water Arrows!" Haihane endured some hits but evades most of them.

"Tsukiumi!" Seishin cried.

"Stay here, Seishin!" She said. "I'll be back after defeating this cur!"

As Tsukiumi fired her attacks, Haihane evaded them by jumping up to the rooftops. Tsukiumi follows with great haste.

_"Seishin... I don't like this one bit."_ Hollow said.

_"I agree, hollow..." _Seishinreplied._"If Haihane is handling Tsukiumi, then that means..."_

_"CRAP, IT'S A SETUP!" _Seishin and his hollow said until Seishin felt his arm being grabbed. As he was pulled into a corner, he encountered the red headed member of the Discipline Squad, Benitsubasa.

"Hey, it's been a while redhead." Benitsubasa said.

"It's you again. Little Miss Washboard" Seishin said. "Still can't get over the fact that my sekireis and I can beat you, huh?"

"You dare to mock me again?!" Benitsubasa rebuked. "That's it, you're dead!"

As Benitsubasa throws a punch; Seishin evades it, grabs her arm and throws her to the other end of the alley. She jumps up and throws a downward kick at him, but Seishin did a few back flips to evade it.

"Alright, Benitsubasa; it's time I teach you some manners... The hard way." As Seishin was reaching his side coat pocket, he didn't feel his combat pass in it. _"Oh no...! My combat pass!"_

"Trying to turn into a Soul Reaper again, huh? " Benitsubasa said which surprised him. "MBI found your bio on the computer. I don't know how you became one in the first place but now that you can't do it, you're trapped like a rat and with no...way... out!"

"Damn!" Seishin prepares himself as Benitsubasa charged at him and throws a punch at him, but he block it with his right arm and quickly kick her back. He then charged at her, as he threw a strong hook. However, Benitsubasa did the same thing Seishin did; by evading his punch, grabs his arm and threw him, back first, to the side of the dumpster. Just as Seishin struggled to get up, Benitsubasa appeared and made a swift punch in his gut. He fell, knees first, to the ground as he passed out.

"And the trap is set..." Benitsubasa smirked as she picked up Seishin's unconscious body by the collar of his jacket and takes him to a secret hideaway place.

Meanwhile Tsukiumi's fight against Haihane continues... though it's more of a chase than a fight.

"If thou call this a battle, why art thou challenge me and take to thine heels?"Tsukiumi said while attacking Haihane with the Water Arrows. "Will thou just turn and defend thyself?!"

"Very well!" Haihane smirked and jumped to the side of a building, and then she start fighting back against Tsukiumi. However, Tsukiumi read each of her moves like an open book.

"At last, courage bests your fear!" Tsukiumi cried as she slammed her hand against Haihane and fired her Water Celebration. Haihane recovered herself, and evades Tsukiumi's next move by jumping a couple of feet in midair. Just as she was going to use her attack, she noticed Tsukiumi above her as she slammed her with her Water Blade and slammed her into the roof with her Water Dragon.

"So... why aren't you this fast, like last time?" Haihane asked her as she got up

"Last time, I couldn't move to my utmost." Tsukiumi said. "My priority was to protect Seishin."

"Yet again you failed..." Haihane said which surprised Tsukiumi and then charged forward for another attack; only to be missed by an inch.

"Art thou done?" Tsukiumi stated.

"Yeah, we're done here." Haihane said and then jumped on top of the ventilator of another building's rooftop. "It's been fun..."

"Explain thyself!" Tsukiumi asks Haihane but without an answer, she left. "What does thou mean... Wait, the bridge escape..." Just then, Tsukiumi then realized that she and Benitsubasa were always working together. She then realized that the other member of the Discipline Squad had kidnapped the crimson haired shinigami while Haihane was distracting her. "Damn, this! I let my pride get the better of me and because of this, Seishin's kidnapped! I must find him!"

With quickened pace, Tsukiumi leapt from roof to roof, searching for the kidnapped shinigami. Speaking of which, Seishin finally wakes up after being punched hard by Benitsubasa. When he woke up, he found himself in what seems to be a wine warehouse, tied tightly and being held prisoner.

"Where am I?" Seishin sat up until he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He remembered Benitsubasa countering his attack, but didn't expect his arm to be dislocated.

"You're finally awake, sleeping beauty..." Benitsubasa said while she stood next to him.

"Damn you..." Seishin glared as he noticed her holding his cellphone. "What the hell are you doing with my phone?!" Seishin barked.

"Oh relax, you dumbass, I'm just borrowing it." Benitsubasa said as she makes a call to Maison Izumo.

Speaking of which...

"Oh, the telephone's ringing!" Miya cried while she was folding laundry. "Can you get that for me, Ku?"

"Ok!" She said as she went to pick up the phone. "Hello, Hello... Can I help you?"

"I want the big breasted woman, put her on the phone." Benitsubasa said.

"Big breasted, huh?" Kusano wondered.

"I know she's there; the one with the pneumatic knockers, put her on!" Benitsubasa yelled

"Uhhh..." Kusano remained confused on which woman she's talking about since there are five of them she knows that has large breasts, though the one Benitsubasa's looking for is Musubi.

As for Musubi, she's out at the market buying groceries for Miya. As for Kusano, though she doesn't know which sekirei is number 88, or if she could count to 88, she's doing a fine job stalling her.

"Um, who are you talking on the phone, Ku?" Miya wondered.

"Hey who is this?" Ku wondered.

"Listen, it doesn't matter who I am; is she there or not?" Benitsubasa replied. Once again, Kusano's doing a fine job stalling, though she doesn't know she's stalling.

"My name's Ku, I'm here." Kusano said.

"It doesn't matter who you are, where's Number 88?!" Benitsubasa yelled.

While Benitsubasa's telling Kusano where Musubi is, Kazehana and Matsu were heading down the stairs. Kazehana on the other hand was almost finished with the bottle of alcohol Matsu gave her.

"Ah! That's what I'm talking about!" Kazehana said after she finished drinking the bottle.

"I can't believe you actually drank it; it's dangerous for your health, though." Matsu said to her until the two overheard Kusano. "Hey Ku, who are you talking to?"

"Hey who is this again?" Kusano asked.

"I already told you it doesn't matter who you're talking to, you twerp!" Benitsubasa yelled. "Shut up and let me talk to somebody else, got it?!"

"Ok." Kusano said as she hung up the phone.

"NO!" Benitsubasa screamed. Seishin quietly chuckled at what happened until she heard him and growled. "You think it's funny, huh? Well laugh at this!" Benitsubasa kicked him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"I see..." Seishin glared at her as he struggled to sit back up. "You wanted to get Musubi over here so you can reap your revenge on her and me, huh? I find that to be just sick and wrong coming from a washboard like you."

"SHUT UP!" Benitsubasa punched him in the left side of his face. "It's because of you and your big boobed bimbos, that you disgraced us like that! What I'm gonna do to you is inflict you both physically and mentally, and then... only then you will learn to fear us! As for Musubi, I will beat her again until that Sekirei of Fate appears and take her down. Losing's not my thing, but I won't take this defeat lying down." Seishin growled at her for what she's planning to do; unaware that his hand though it's tied up shows red electrical sparks around it.

Meanwhile back at Maison Izumo... again.

"Matsu, somebody's on the phone." Ku said while pointing to the phone that was hung up.

"No, Ku. If you put that part down, then you hang up on them." Matsu said nicely.

"Hang up on who?" She wondered.

"Hey, don't sweat it Ku." Kazehana said. "If you wait, then they're bound to call back."

Kusano stared at the phone until it rang again, however Kazehana answered.

"Hey, that's for me!" Kusano cried. Matsu chuckled nervously.

"Hello." Kazehana said.

"Well you don't sound like Number 88 to me." Benitsubasa said on the phone again.

"Number 88?" Kazehana wondered which Matsu knows who exactly is on the other line. "What are you trying to say, huh?"

"Just put someone serious on the phone!" Benitsubasa yelled. "I really don't care who."

"Wow... this girl's a total bitch..." Kazehana said as she hung up this time.

"AH! THEY HUNG UP ON ME AGAIN!" Benitsubasa cried, making Seishin burst out laughing despite the pain he got. "Why you!" Once again, she punched Seishin in the face and in the gut, making him cough up blood again.

"No matter how many times you call them, they will never tell you where Musubi is." Seishin said with a weak chuckle. Benitsubasa growled at his remark until she then got an idea.

"Well then, since they won't talk to me, maybe they can talk to you... redhead..." Benitsubasa chuckled.

Back at the Inn...

"Are you sure it was a prank call?" Matsu asked with concern. "But they said they wanted to talk to Number 88, right?"

"Seems like a prank call to me." Kazehana said after she drank the bottle until the phone rang again.

"I'll get it." Matsu said as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Matsu!" Seishin said. "No matter what don't listen to what she's saying!" Benitsubasa smirked as she took the phone away from him and kicked him in the face, knocking him down. Seishin growled as the electrical surges turned into a red orb of energy

"You're following this?" Benitsubasa asked. "In case if you're wondering, I got your ashikabi here with me."

"Who are you?" Matsu said. "...and what are you after?"

"Stop it with the questions and put her on the phone." Benitsubasa said until they heard a ship's horn through the phone. "If you don't, I swear your ashikabi's life will..." Before Benitsubasa could finish what she's saying, Seishin knocked her down, dropping the phone a few inches from her Just then, he noticed the red light behind him and was surprised that it's a cero he's charging while in human form. Just then, he remembered what Shinji said to him.

**(Flashback)**

"Though you have high spiritual pressure, despite it dropping, you should be careful. Using ceros can strain your body and drain your powers quicker." Shinji said. "Be careful using them, ok?"

**(Flashback ended)**

_"Ok, I know it's risky to use this, but I have to try!" _He thought; just then, noticed Benitsubasa running towards the phone. Using his quick thinking, he turned and pointed his hand; though it's tied up and aimed it at his phone. With his might, he fired his cero at the phone, destroying it with ease. Then he fell on his knees as he felt his energy dropping. _"Wow... Shinji's not kidding about using ceros... They really pack a punch! At least two bright sides came out of it, one: Musubi's safe, and two: I got a backup phone at the house with all of my calls and messages I forwarded to." _

"Damn, the phone's destroyed!" She cried and then glared at Seishin with a growl "You don't get it don't you, redhead; I can put you in a world of hurt if you cross that line."

"No, you don't get it!" Seishin rebuked at her. "I won't let them go in harm's way just to save me!"

Benitsubasa growled at him. Elsewhere, Matsu remembered who that girl was on the phone after Seishin warned her.

"I know that voice anywhere; Number 105: Benitsubasa." Matsu said.

"Benitsubasa?" Kazehana said. "Isn't she in the Discipline Squad?"

"She is and she's definitely out for revenge." Matsu said. "I need to hurry and pinpoint his location."

While Matsu searches for Seishin on her computer, Kazehana ponders on what she heard on the phone. Just then Miya appeared.

"What happened to Seishin?" She asked.

"Seishin's been abducted." Kazehana replied. "...and Matsu's searching for him as I speak."

"...and what are you going to do?" Miya wondered.

"I think I'm gonna sober up." Kazehana said. Miya then heard the subliminal message behind it and handed her Seishin's Combat Pass.

"If you're going to search for Seishin, you're going to need this." Miya said. "Seishin's a Soul Reaper and I bet that pass will lead you to him."

"Hmmm..." Kazehana smiled as she took it. "I'll hold on to it. Thanks." Kazehana got on her heels and then left to search for him. Meanwhile back at the Wine house, Benitsubasa slowly walked towards him who is against the side of a metal crate.

"You sound pretty confident a minute ago, redhead but now you're feeling scared out your mind, huh?" Benitsubasa smirked wryly at him. "Go ahead and cry if you want."

"Please... You think I'm afraid of you?" Seishin retaliated.

"You're starting to piss me off kid," Benitsubasa said. "...and where's Haihane? She's late; I swear if there's one pain in my ass, there's another."

Seishin noticed her turning away, and giving him the opportunity to escape.

_"Now's my chance!" _Seishin thought as he got up and started running. Benitsubasa then noticed him running and then started to pursue him.

Elsewhere, Kazehana is out leaping over buildings searching for Seishin.

_"That sound on the phone earlier..." _She thought. _"I think I know where he is..." _Just then, she noticed Seishin's combat pass reacting, signaling her that she's getting close. _"Lead me to you... Seishin..."_

Back at the wine house, Seishin was hiding from Benitsubasa while trying to escape.

"I got to find a way out of here..." He muttered however Benitsubasa overheard it.

"...and where do you think you're going?" She said while cracking her knuckles. "Stay put otherwise I'll make you."

Seishin growled until a shower of flower petals floated down around him.

"Those petals..." Seishin said as he remembered them from this morning. "I remember them from earlier... Which means!"

"Bingo..." Kazehana appeared in front of him in a blur.

"Kazehana, it's you!" Seishin cried. Without a word she used her powers to cut the ropes off him. "Sweet! Thanks." He said while holding his right arm.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Benitsubasa yelled. She didn't answer until she took out another bottle of sake.

"Look! Is this rare choice sake the best money can buy or what?" Kazehana cried while snuggling the bottle. Seishin was awestruck but fell back in a cartoonic matter from watching it.

"How the hell did you get that out of the blue?" Seishin asked in a monotone manner.

"This warehouse is stocked with the high priced sake from the best labels around the world!" Kazehana replied.

"My heroine..." Seishin sarcastically said while he face-palmed himself in embarrassment as Kazehana guzzled down the bottle.

"You picked a great place to stage a kidnapping." She complemented.

"Why you!" Benitsubasa charged at Kazehana and attempts to strike her down, but despite being all drunk-happy, Kazehana dodges them flawlessly and then counters her with one of her wind attacks. "You want to pick a fight with me, huh?"

"No..." Kazehana replied. "But I got no reason for one."

"You're driving me nuts; I think I'll end this now!" Benitsubasa said as she enters her fighting stance.

"Kazehana!" Seishin cried until he sensed someone else approaching. Haihane appeared behind him and held him hostage with her claws near his face.

"It's about time you showed up Haihane." Benitsubasa said.

"My show I was talking about; I had to record it." Haihane said.

"For crying out loud!" Benitsubasa cried.

_"Aw, great... I returned from the Soul Society after my three month time skip, and what do I end up... Being held hostage by the two girls I helped defeat with a dislocated arm, low energy; leaving me unable to turn into a Soul Reaper, and a few internal wounds."_ Seishin thought._ "My only hope to leave out of this place alive, rests in Kazehana's shoulders... And what's worse, I am late for my dinner with Yukari!" _

Elsewhere in the city, Yukari and Shiina were waiting for Seishin at the park, as the sun began to set.

"I wonder where Seishin is?" Yukari wondered. "He's not picking up his phone."

"Do you think he's in some kind of trouble?" Shiina asked.

"Nah, he's just running behind." She replied. "It's not like he's tied to the Sekirei Plan like we are."

Elsewhere, Tsukiumi is still on the search for Seishin...

"Seishin, hang on..." She said. "Your real wife is coming for thee."

While Musubi is returning home with groceries in hand, preparing for tonight's dinner. Matsu and Ku were still searching for Seishin's locating on the computer and Miya prays for Seishin and Kazehana to return safely while folding laundry...and Karasuba's watching what's happening at the pier from the mast of a parked boat.

To Be Continued...

**Taka2012: Seishin's in a tight spot right now. This is not good...**

**Haihane: *Appears in front of me* Hey, is this a camera; is this thing on?**

**Benitsubasa: *Appears beside her while carrying Seishin* Looks like it. *Stands in front of it.* Hey listen up! If you value your ashikabi's life, bring Number 88 to us! Or else I wi—**

**Taka2012: Umm, Benitsubasa... It records only my videos. Any video that leaves the commentary room will be disintegrated.**

**Kazehana: *Appears behind me* Besides, You're gonna have to get past me to get to Musubi.**

**Benitsubasa: Hmph! *Smirks and enters fighter stance* Looking forward to it!**

**Taka2012: *Sneaks out to another room and took out a portable camera*Good thing I got my portable camera with me. Looks like we got a battle in the wine house next chapter. Until then, this is Taka2012 signing off.**

**Seishin: *Loud muffled language - He said: TAKA!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Winds of Fate - Part 2

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, only my character. It's a harem and I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys, Taka2012 and I am rather excited to work on this chapter because a certain someone has a very unique crush on our red haired shinigami here. For someone who has a broken heart, she definitely shows interest in him.**

**Seishin: You do realize I'm still being held hostage by Benitsubasa and Haihane right...?**

**Tsks2012: Yeah, that's right.**

**Seishin: THEN EXPLAIN WHY THEY ARE STILL HOLDING ME HOSTAGE DURING THIS COMMENTARY?! *Is still bound by the Discipline Squad.***

**Taka2012: Honestly, no idea... Anyway, let's get this chapter on the way!**

**Seishin: TAKA! Mama-mia...**

**_Sekirei EX II_**

**Chapter 3: The Winds of Fate Part 2**

* * *

**"Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone - we find it with another." ― Thomas Merton**

* * *

The story takes place where the previous chapter had ended, Seishin bound by the Discipline Squad, Tsukiumi searching for Seishin, and Matsu is looking for him from her computer. It's up to the Goddess of the Winds; Sekirei 03: Kazehana to save him.

"So what's your deal; why are you here?" Benitsubasa asked with aggressiveness in her tone.

"What can I say, I smelled sake and I couldn't resist myself." Kazehana chuckled lightly.

"Bullshit!" Benitsubasa cried. "You're one of this loser's sekirei!"

"She's not!" Seishin intervened. "She's just some stranger I know who wandered in! Let her go and take me instead! I'll harbor all the pain you will dish out, as long as my friends are safe!"

Kazehana saw the raw devoted expressions through both Seishin and the words he said causing her to blush in astonishment.

"Damn... you're becoming more irritating since the fight on the bridge, you know that redhead!" Benitsubasa scoffed in arrogance. "Haihane, teach him to shut up, would you?"

Haihane smirked as she attempts to use her claws to hurt him however... something else came on to her mind the last second...

"My show... I forgot to record it in HD." Haihane said.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Benitsubasa yelled.

That one opening was the opportunity needed for Seishin to break free.

_"Dislocated arm or not, I won't let them hurt my friends and get away with it!" _Seishin growled as his combat pass glowed, turning him into his Soul Reaper form. "Kazehana, make a break for it!" Seishin breaks free of Haihane's grip while distracted and back kicked her into the boxes of sake behind them.

While Kazehana and Seishin are fighting against the Discipline Squad, Tsukiumi was still on the search for Seishin.

"Seishin, where hath thou gone?" Tsukiumi wondered while feeling worried. "Where hath they spirited away to...?" Just then, she noticed Musubi walking by. "Musubi!" She cried getting her attention.

"Hey Tsukiumi, are you racing for seats at the dinner table again?" She asked feeling jovial.

"Not now and I feared because of my carelessness, we may never dine with Seishin again!" Tsukiumi cried.

"Aw, that's awful!" Musubi said. "What you do; break his plate?"

Tsukiumi face-palmed herself.

"Come on, Musubi!" She said as she and Musubi both rushed to Maison Izumo.

Speaking of Maison Izumo; over there, Matsu and Kusano managed to track his location after some good long minutes.

"Hey, I just found their location!" Matsu announced.

"Hooray!" Kusano cried.

"Teiho Pier, Warehouse Five!" Matsu cried. Just then Tsukiumi and Musubi arrived. Timing! "Wow, talk about perfect timing!" After a minute to explain what happened, the two realized that both Haihane and Benitsubasa played a trap for both Seishin and Tsukiumi earlier that afternoon.

"So both of the Discipline Squad is playing a part in this. We gotta think this through." Matsu said as she pondered.

"What's there to think about, he's in the warehouse!" Musubi cried.

"Yes, there's no doubt." Matsu replied.

"Then we have to go!" Musubi said and Tsukiumi nodded as the two started leaving.

"We can't go barging in, we need a plan!" Matsu warned the two.

"But we hath not the time, Matsu!" Tsukiumi said. "Let us go, Musubi!"

"Right!" Musubi cried as the two left.

"Did they forget that the Discipline Squad almost trounced the two of them, until Seishin fought back?" Matsu said until Miya appeared.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Miya said.

"You're sure?" Matsu asked her.

"Trust me..." Miya said as she watched the wind blowing through the branches. "Someone's taking care of that right now... "

"Someone...?" Matsu wondered until she realized who else isn't here. "Kazehana!"

Back at the warehouse, Benitsubasa went to help Haihane, however the lingering odor of sake blocks her from getting close to her.

"You reek, Haihane!" Benitsubasa cried. "You smell like a Booze Town!"

"Oh, that was way too much sake..." Haihane said. "Gotta stop my head from spinning..." Before Haihane realized, she accidently poked her claws into her head and screamed in pain.

"Real smooth move, idiot!" Benitsubasa said sarcastically. "Come on, the guy's trying to get away! We have to stop him!" Before another moment, Kazehana used her powers to blow away Haihane.

'Nice one, Kazehana." Seishin said to her as she leaned on his back while holding her sake.

"That's it!" Benitsubasa said as she charged at them.

"I got this one." Despite the pain in his right arm, he raised it up and a cero was formed in his hand. "Bang..." Seishin fired the cero at her; though Benitsubasa defended herself, she was still blown back to the wall next to Haihane.

"Nice shooting, tex. When did you learn to do that?" Kazehana asked feeling impressed.

"The night on the bridge..." Seishin chuckled nervously until he balanced himself after enduring another drop of power from his cero. Kazehana helped him back up "Damn... those things really pack a lot of punch!"

"I'll take care of this, ok?" Kazehana asked him and he nodded in response.

As the smoke clears, Benitsubasa emerged but is feeling absolutely livid.

"Alright, that's it!" She cried. "Don't you know who we are? We're the Discipline Squad and..."

"...and nobody insults the Discipline Squad!" Haihane said while feeling rather drunk. She then starts talking some random nonsense as she tried to keep her head from spinning until she accidently poked her head with her claws again.

"Geez, you're hopeless." Benitsubasa said while Kazehana giggled and Seishin tried to hold back from laughing. Afterwards Kazehana then drank a little more of her sake until she gave him the bottle to hold.

"Alright, no more playing..." Kazehana smirked, "Time to get serious." Kazehana entered her stance and unveiled her power to Benitsubasa and Seishin.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing!" Benitsubasa said.

Elsewhere, Musubi and Tsukiumi are on the race against time, getting to the warehouse.

"Quicken thy pace, Musubi!" Tsukiumi cried.

"Gotcha!" Musubi agreed. _"Wow, Tsukiumi's gone way faster than when she used to be. She's amazing!"_

_"Hold fast, Seishin... Thy real wife shall not fail thee." _Tsukiumi thought.

Back at the warehouse, the fight grew intense as Benitsubasa launched several punches and kicks at Kazehana, but all she did was flawlessly dodge them and countered them with her wind attacks, though one of them did cut her costume a bit. Just then, Haihane jumped over Benitsubasa and tries to cut her down, however she dodged most of them. Only one of them grazed the sleeve of her dress.

"You guys gotta admit, you're not too shabby." Kazehana complemented.

"Are you trying to talk your way out, Miss Melons?" Benitsubasa rebuked.

"Oh, is that what you think I am trying to do, Little Miss Washboard?" Kazehana rebuked back.

"Washboard...?" Benitsubasa wondered until she looked down and noticed her uniform's been ripped, revealing one of her small breasts. She flinched and screamed. Seishin blushed but tries to contain it by summoning his hollow mask in his hand, however Haihane's chuckle got her attention, though she played the 'minding-my-own-business' trick. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Huh, saw what?" Seishin asked.

"My right boob!" Benitsubasa yelled in anger.

"Uh... no, I didn't..." Seishin lied while he was looking at his hollow mask while in different directions. "I was just mesmerizing the designs of my hollow mask. Yeah, just looking at my hollow mask, that's all..." Seishin chuckled nervously.

"You liar... you saw it, but don't want to admit it..." Benitsubasa said. "You're dead... You are so dead!" Benitsubasa charged at him but just then, Seishin donned the hollow mask and with his damaged arm, Seishin made a hook punch as it not only clashed with her attack but painfully relocated his right arm. The force did push Kazehana and Seishin back a few feet.

"Seishin are you ok?" Kazehana asked.

"I'm fine." Seishin deactivated his mask and moved his arm around. "Just needed an equal force to help relocate my arm and I owe it to Benitsubasa." While the two are talking Haihane attempts to strike him from behind, but Kazehana took the hit instead. "Kazehan..." Seishin was interrupted by Benitsubasa's kick in the face, sending him into her. However, he used flashstep and appeared behind to catch her before hitting one of the metal crates. Just as Haihane was going to make another move; Seishin threw the bottle he held to Haihane's feet, making her trip.

"Get up, Haihane!" Benitsubasa cried. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm so sleepy." She said.

"You're so useless today!" Benitsibasa yelled.

"Kazehana, you got to get out of here. I don't want to see you suffer just trying to help me." Seishin said while Kazehana looked at the determined look in his eyes. He turned to look at her with a calm and kind smile. "Thanks for saving me, Kazehana, you are in my debt. Now get going, I'll stall them long enough to make your escape!"

"Right." Kazehana said as the two got up.

"Oh, no you don't! Extreme Quake!" Benitsubasa used her attack to make the metal beams above them fall on top of them.

"Kazehana watch out!" Seishin pushed her out of the way and just as he was going to use flashstep, he felt a unstable loss of power. He froze until he was crushed under the beams. His ribs, left arm and legs were slightly crushed from the impact and his head was leaking blood a bit, but it was indeed painful.

"Seishin!" Kazehana cried. Seishin struggled to look up at the Discipline Squad however his right eye was hollowfied due to his inner anger.

"You moron, you wouldn't be in that fix if you had called Number 88." Benitsubasa said.

"Shut the hell up, ya flat chested, pink haired Oompa-Loompa!" Seishin rebuked which made her mad. "No matter what happens, I won't let you harm Musubi or any of my sekirei again!"

"Seishin, why would you do that...? I'm not even your sekirei." Kazehana cried.

"It doesn't matter to me... It doesn't matter if you're sekireis or not." Seishin said as he remembered the fight on the bridge and the dream he had. "I can't bear to see my friends hurt... all for my sake. That night on the bridge... and the dream I had that one night, they were something that could leave me spiritually and mentally scarred; I can't bear to endure this pain again! That's why... That's why I'll do anything to save those I cared! Even if it means risking my own life doing so!" With only his right arm, he struggled to break out of the fallen debris.

_"It hurts; I never have seen a heart like his that's so incredibly pure before. Seishin..."_ Kazehana felt his words as her body began reacting to him.

"Ready for more?" Benitsubasa smirked as she prepares her next finishing move. Before she does so, Kazehana used her wind powers to free Seishin, preventing Benitsubasa to complete her move. Despite the pain in his body, he got up.

"Listen, Seishin... I know this is a bit forward but..." Kazehana said.

"What is it, Kazehana?" Seishin wondered until she got close to him.

"Seishin... do you want me as your sekirei?" She asked. "The reason I asked is that... I want you..."

"Whoa, this is sudden, Kaze... Whoa nelly!" Kazehana leaned in more causing her and Seishin to fall back on the floor with her on top of him.

"You worry for me, you cry for me and most importantly of all, your love for me..." Kazehana explained as she remembered the times she saw him in battle and how he protected his sekirei. "That's just the kind of person I need in an ashikabi. I've seen you in action many times Seishin... your will and devotion to protect the ones you care gave me the reason to find you... I've been following the wind that coming from you all this time; it's strong yet calm, but also it's pure and pleasant."

Kazehana leaned in and planted her soft lips against his. Seishin's eyes were wide; his right eye returned to normal and blushed a dark red.

Elsewhere, Miya saw the light breeze flowing against the branches again. Kagari approached her after getting out of bed.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning... It's almost time for dinner." Miya replied almost astonishingly.

"Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well." Kagari replied. "Wow, everything's so quiet in here; what's going on?"

"The wind... it swayed, Kagari." Miya said with a small smile.

"Wait, what?" Kagari wondered.

"...and it seems you're the last one." Miya continued.

"Last one?" Kagari wondered until she realizes what she meant. "Wait, you mean?"

"Well, I better get dinner ready." Miya said as she walks off to the kitchen. Kagari looked away growling a bit from what she said.

Back at the warehouse, a tornado was formed from the result of Kazehana's kiss.

"Where is this wind coming from?" Benitsubasa asked while she and Haiahane endured the strong gale winds.

After Kazehana broke her kiss, her sekirei symbol began to glow and then Seishin sees her inner thoughts.

_"It's so hot... the sensation's running all over my body!" _Kazehana thought. _"...and my feelings for my recent lover is finally scattering away into the winds... Thank you, Seishin..." _After regaining his consciousness he finally saw Kazehana's wings finally shown.

"Whoa..." Seishin said amazingly.

"Crap, Miss Melons' emerged." Haihane said.

"Seishin, you saved me... and now, I shall return the favor." Kazehana smiled at him as she turned to Benitsubasa and Haihane, ready to use her incantation. "By the fore winds of my contract, my ashikabi's dark clouds will be blown away! Flower Whirlwind!" She unleashed her new attack at them, sending them flying out of the warehouse like Team Rocket blasting off again. At the same time, Musubi and Tsukiumi were close to the area as they saw what just happened.

"You know, I get the feeling this had happened before..." Haihane said

"No shit, ding-a-ling! It's the night on the bridge, remember!" Benitsubasa cried as the two were blown away.

"Wow... Incredible!" Seishin said as he looked at the hole in the roof and then, Kazehana grabbed his left arm and hugged it in between her arms and cleavage.

"Sekirei number 3: Kazehana, at your service." She introduced. "I recognize you as my ashikabi, Seishin... You're the big fish in my life now."

"Ehh..." Seishin chuckled nervously a little.

"...and I am yours forever, my beloved hero." Kazehana said with a wink.

Seishin blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Kazehana..." Seishin said. "It's an honor to have you as my se..." Before he could finish his sentence, a downpour of water was poured on them. Seishin then spat the water out his mouth. "-kirei..."

_"Seishin, look up..."_ Seishin's hollow said as he looked up only to see Musubi and Tsukiumi.

"Musubi! Tsukiumi!" Seishin cried as he was using his sheathed zanpaktou as a cane.

"Seishin, what the blazes art thou doing down there with her?" Tsukiumi cried.

"Umm... you want me to tell them or you, Kazehana...?" Seishin asked.

Kazehana chuckled at his response.

A short few seconds later...

"Seishin, explain thyself post haste!" Tsukiumi asked again.

"Ok, well first off... I am fine thanks for asking, Tsukiumi..." Seishin said sarcastically with a deadpan look on his face. "Secondly, I got a few broken bones here and other wounds there; so I am resorted to using MY OWN ZANPAKTOU...AS A CANE...!" Seishin shouted back with emphasis in his body language, "and lastly, if Kazehana didn't come and rescue me... Well, none of this wouldn't happen." Seishin chuckled until he felt his right arm snapping. "Ow!"

"Seishin, this is amazing!" Musubi cried. "This is your fifth one!"

"Silence thou chatterbox!" Tsukiumi yelled and then turned to Kazehana. "...and as for thee, what happened to all thy proclamations of a broken heart?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you that you don't have to have a reason to fall in love." Kazehana said as she hugged Seishin.

"Cease this!" Tsukiumi cried as she prepares to fight her. "Get thy hands off my husband!"

"Hmph..." Kazehana prepares herself. "I thought I told you this before as well, there are two people who order me around and since you're neither Number 1 nor the game master, you're going down!"

"Stop it, please!" Seishin cried. "Both of you need to get along ok...?" Due to using two ceros; draining his powers by half, and having both internal and external wounds, Seishin falls and passes out on the ground dropping his combat pass that started to crack.

"Seishin!" The girls cried as they picked him up. Just then, a car appeared and out of it is a female with silver hair while wearing a lab coat; and on a nearby crate, a man with messy gray hair, a green shirt with matching pants, a black coat with white diamonds at the bottom, wooden sandals, and the white bucket hat with dark green stripes while holding his cane. They watched as the three girls were trying to wake him up. At the same time, Karasuba watched them all.

"Well, well... That was very entertaining to watch." Karasuba said. "However, the fact that girl wasn't able to show up was just too bad... Such a shame. On the other hand, that Soul Reaper held his own against those two and was able to emerge with Kazehana, which I admit, was very worthwhile. Hmm... Better continue keeping an eye on him." As she gripped her sheathed sword tightly in her hand and then left.

Later that night, Yukari, who is still in the park, recieved a phone call while waiting for Seishin.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh, ok. Thanks." With that, she hung up her phone.

"Is everything ok?" Shiina wondered.

"Yeah, something urgent came up and he won't be able to come." Yukari said to him.

"So that's what it's about?" Shiina said.

"Yeah, but why would Mom call me?" She wondered.

Elsewhere Takami just finished her call with Yukari outside the hospital.

"Well, now that that's done, I better check up on him." Takami said until she sensed Kazehana's presence. She turned to see her standing on top of a light pole, not saying a word. "Kazehana don't worry, I won't harm Seishin; he's a good friend of my son, Minato. You have my word. Please pass that to Miya." Kazehana nodded and left.

Elsewhere, another female sekirei wearing a green sleeveless jumpsuit was on the run, until she was caught in the sights of the Black Sekirei: Karasuba. Just as she was going to flee again she was pierced through the back by Karasuba's sword. Blood was sprayed out of her before she fell back on the ground, motionless.

"No...Still not enough..." Kazehana said as she looked up at the moon, remembering her mission with Yume as they rescue Musubi as a baby and Yume giving up her tama to save her. Karasuba also remembered what Yume also said. _Love... Please teach love to all the little birds... Please, you must..._

Inside Seishin's subconscious, he returned to the same hospital as before with his inner hollow beside him.

"It seems you're having that same dream you had before." Seishin's Hollow said.

"Yeah..." Seishin replied. "Let's see where this is taking us this time." Seishin's hollow nodded and they went inside using flashstep.

The two followed through the same events as the last dream up to where they heard a man talking with the Veiled Sekirei through the door.

"This sekirei's your next target." Said the voice. "Need I forget, your ashikabi doesn't have much time left? If you want to see her safe and alive, follow his orders and keep killing those targets we assigned you to."

"Ready?" Seishin asked his hollow.

"Yeah, I am." He replied. "I am impressed that you're calm about this."

"Yeah, I know." Seishin said. "Let's go." Seishin opened the door and saw a tall man man with wearing glasses, a black suit, white shirt underneath and a yellow tie walking away just as the Veiled Sekirei walked off. As she walked, the veil that covered her head began to unfold, discovering her dark brown hair and side ponytail. Seishin was shocked that the Veiled Sekirei was the same one he know from Maison Izumo... Uzume.

"Seishin...?" His hollow called him.

"I know, hollow... That's definitely Uzume." Seishin said as he gripped his fist as his hollow powers began building up. Seishin's Inner Hollow placed a hand on the red headed shinigami's shoulder to calm him down. "Thanks... Come on, there's one last thing I need to know..."

Seishin's hollow nodded as he followed him back inside the girl's room. The two stood in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" Seishin's hollow asked him.

"Since this is a dream and we are ghosts in here, I should be able to read this girl's mind. I know she's Uzume's ashikabi but I wonder how she got to be one." Seishin was about to place his hand on the girl's head until a bright light filled the area.

"Dream's ending for now." Hollow said.

"I know... and for now, we mustn't tell the others about this; until the time is right." Seishin said; his hollow nodded and the dream ended. Seishin was awakened only to be in new surroundings.

"Hu...Huh; Mu... Musubi?" Seishin wondered.

"Seishin! You're alright!" Musubi cried.

"Thou had worried us!" Tsukiumi rushed over.

"About what?" Seishin asked.

"Art thou alright, Seishin; were thou in any pain?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Where am I?" Seishin asked as he sat up quickly until he felt some of the pain around the ribcage, left arm and legs. Musubi and Tsukiumi laid him back down gently.

"You're in a hospital, operated by MBI." The voice said which rang Seishin's ears. As he looked around, he noticed someone sitting by the window. He has short messy light blonde hair and grey eyes, though it was mostly covered and a dark green shirt and pants. The only giveaways are the wooden sandals, a black coat with white diamonds at the bottom and a dark green striped bucket hat.

"Kisuke, it's you." Seishin said calmly.

"Hey, firefly... How's everything so far?" Kisuke asked him with a smile on his face and rubbed his head.

"I'm alright..." Seishin replied. "A little wear and tear, but I am hanging on."

"That's good." Kisuke said. "I also noticed that you made another sekirei emerge. What was her name...?"

"Oh, yeah. Kazehana; how's she?" Seishin asked.

"She's doing well." Kisuke replied. "I met her on the way here and healed her wounds. She was thankful for that."

"Yokatta..." Seishin said. "Thank Kami."

Kisuke chuckled a little and with a deep breath, his smile faded. "Seishin, listen to what I am going to say..." Seishin turned serious and nodded. His sekirei began to listen in to what he's going to say. "Ever since that moment at the pier, your combat pass began cracking. I found it after you passed out." Kisuke tossed him the combat pass.

"My combat pass... is cracking?" Seishin asked.

"Yeah, but it's only a little." Kisuke replied as remembered Seishin's fight on the bridge. "How it happened and what's causing it to happen, you're wondering? It's simple... It's your sample of hollow powers your inner hollow gave you. During that fight on the bridge, you pushing yourself... even under such traumas such as seeing your sekirei dying and when your power's reached its limits, your hollow energy became unstable. You were lucky that your inner hollow suppressed it all with by absorbing it in him. The excess hollow energy will continue seeping into your spiritual pressure as you continue pushing yourself, eating away at it until..."

"I see..." Seishin interrupted and pondered until he found the answer. "The more I use my powers, though it's draining, the more my excess hollow powers eat it up until I either have no powers... or I become a full hollow." Kisuke didn't say a word but he looked down with his hat covering his eyes. Tsukiumi and Musubi were surprised at Seishin's conclusion. Seishin's inner hollow looked down at the conclusion of the result. "How much longer until my powers are eaten up?"

"By the amount of power you have remaining... About three to five days." Kisuke replied.

"Seishin..." Musubi and Tsukiumi thought aloud.

"What will you do, until then?" Kisuke asked him.

Seishin smirked a little and chuckled while shaking his head, getting their attention.

"Well, if it comes... Then I'll accept it with open arms." Seishin said showing his bravery. "I haven't been a full hollow in a while... I remembered the last time I did that... It took Ichigo, a few captains, the Vizards, and Head Captain Yamamoto to help stop it... If the day comes when I turn full hollow again, I know my sekirei will help stop me. I believe in their power."

"Yeah." Kisuke said. "At least you got some pretty good sekireis on your team, kid. Especially Musubi and Tsukiumi, they stayed with you all this time until you woke up, long before I came in."

"I know." Seishin turned to the two girls and smiled. "Thanks, all of you." Just then, he realized about the wounds. "Kisuke, do you have anything to help heal me quicker?"

"I already did it..." Kisuke chuckled while using his fan to hide his face. "While you were unconscious, I slipped a pill inside you to restore some of your strength. Your hollow regeneration ability should be kicking in right now."

"Hollow... regeneration?" Seishin thought until he felt his wounds bubble up and heal quickly. His ribs mended, his legs are healed, his arms are in working order and his outer wounds are no more.

"Whoa..." He, Musubi and Tsukiumi said in amazement.

"Don't get your hopes up, that ability only works once in a while. It also drains some of your powers a bit, even if you use it to heal others, ok? Use it sparingly." Kisuke said.

"Got it." He replied. "What about your invention; Is it finished yet?"

"As for my invention, it's in the working stages. I'll let you know when." Kisuke added as he went to the window. "I'll come by your place in a little while or give me a call, ok? Until then, be careful and don't burn your power up quickly."

"Thanks, Kisuke!" Seishin said. Kisuke smiled and nodded before he left using flashstep. Just then Takami appeared in the room.

"I see your wounds are healed up, Seishin. But you should rest up for one more day." A voice rang and Seishin turned to see a familiar face.

"Huh, Takami?" Seishin asked.

"It's been a while to see my son's childhood friend once again." Takami said with a small smile. Both Tsukiumi and Musubi were shocked that they knew one another.

"Yeah, but why are you here?" He asked. "Wait, I was supposed to meet Yukari tonight! I gotta go see her!"

Takami stopped him by laying him back.

"I called her and told her that you had an unexpected change in plans." She said.

"I see..." Seishin said. "Thanks."

"As for your question why I am here?" Takami asked him.

"Since Minato met Seishin when they were little that means..." Musubi said.

"Thou art Minato's mother!" Tsukiumi cried.

"Wait! You two know her?" Seishin asked. "When did that happen?"

"Ok, where should I begin...?" Takami said. "When the two of you were little, I said that I work for a pharmaceutical department, right?"

"Yeah, I remember now that you told us." Seishin replied. "Comparing the time you told me, Musubi and Tsukiumi knowing you from before, and now we meet once again, it's confirmed you were working at MBI with the Sekirei Plan for some time. Just to keep me and Minato on the down low."

"Hmmm... Your intelligence intrigues me, Seishin." Takami said. "You were able to figure out the whole thing after we reacquainted. I guess your time at college and the Soul Society strengthened your intelligence to that high degree."

"Yep, he's quite the genius in stating situations." Musubi said, until she then sensed something. She then thought of an excuse to leave."I'm gonna get you some water, I'll be right back."

"Musubi, wait!" Seishin called her; however she left before his voice reached out to her. "Damn..."

"Seishin, I need to talk to you about something?" Takami asked.

While Musubi was out in the halls, she encountered once again... The Black Sekirei, Karasuba.

"Hello, again Musubi." Karasuba greeted.

"Hey, Karasuba!" She greeted.

"I want to talk to you for a minute." Karasuba said. "Come with me..." Musubi followed her to the rooftop of the hospital. When they got up to the roof, Karasuba calmly sighed and turned to Musubi. "Sorry for interrupting you, I just thought I just feel like seeing you today."

"Hey that's ok." Musubi replied. "I'm impressed that you knew where to find me."

"Well when you work for the company, you're previewed to all sorts of information." Karasuba said.

"Ah, so that's how Takami know where to find us." Musubi said.

"Tell me, you didn't fight against Benitsubasa earlier today, didn't you?" Karasuba asked.

"Nope..." Musubi said as she tapped herself in the head. "I was little too late."

"Yes, so it would seem..." Karasuba replied with a small chuckle as she closed her eyes. Just then, Musubi realizes what Karasuba meant when she asked her if she had fought against Benitsubasa.

"Wait a minute... You set up that fight, didn't you?" Musubi asked.

Back in the hospital room, Takami continued explaining to Seishin about what she needed to tell him.

"Then there's no mistaking it; you were positive Musubi ceased functioning?" Takami asked.

"Yeah, it did." Seishin replied. "But Musubi didn't remember what happened at that time. Her sekriei symbol faded and then she started glowing. I had felt another presence inside her when it happened, while I fought Benitsubasa and Haihane. It was very similar to Musubi's but her presence is much more mature." Seishin remembered what exactly happened that night on the bridge.

**(Flashback)**

_"Love..." _The voice said._"Please teach love to all the little birds... Please, you must."_

Seishin regained his consciousness and sensed a disturbance; he saw Musubi's eyes opened, and her body glowing as she slowly levitated. He couldn't believe it at first, but he saw Musubi alive once again and her wings were shown, but something was different about her. Her sekirei symbol was tattooed on her stomach, as well as a different number.

" No... No this can't be!" Benitsubasa cried. "I already killed her! How can she still be alive?!"

"Musubi..." Seishin said as he was surprised then he paused. _"No, this isn't Musubi, her spirit's similar to hers, but more mature..."_

"Love... Whoever stands in the way of love shall answer to me! I am Number Eight, the Sekirei of Fate, Yume!" She said as she readied herself to fight while covering her exposed breasts with one arm.

"Yume..." He wondered as he saw the mysterious sekirei stand before him.

**(Flashback ended)**

"Number Eight?!" Takami cried.

"Yes, after she springed back to life, the number eight symbol had appeared on her stomach." Tsukiumi said. "Takami, tell me more about this Number Eight?"

"Yes, even I need to know more, Takami." Seishin said.

Takami sighed while she held the bridge of her nose while looking down.

"Number Eight is a deceased sekirei..." Takami replied. "...and as for her and Musubi, the two had some personal history together."

"I see..." Seishin said as he got out of bed picked up his zanpaktou and drew it out. "Erupt..." Seishin said his command as his zanpaktou was turned into flames. "Honō Kurōn." Seishin saw the spark of flames as it floated out of his blade and right in front of him. After Seishin nodded at the flame, it left to search for Musubi. Afterwards he returned it in his sheath.

"What was that?" Takami asked.

"Oh, just sent a little messenger to check on Musubi." Seishin said. "Anyway, what history does Musubi and Yume have that is personal?"

"Well, I..." Takami was about to answer his question until another MBI guard appeared and whispered. Seishin then remembered him from before. "What?! A Level Four Sekirei?!"

"Hey I remember you!" Seishin said to the guard that got his attention surprisingly. "I met you back at my old apartment before I moved to Maison Izumo. You sent me a box with Musubi's clothes!"

"Uhh, no... I-I d-don't think we met before..." The guard stammered while looking away feeling embarrassed.

"Don't play dumb!" Seishin said while displaying his scowl like Ichigo did. "I saw you that time before!"

The two went at it, until Takami interrupted them by handing Seishin a photo of all the guards in MBI.

"Seishin, you have only seen one of our many guards." Takami said. "This guy here is my personal bodyguard and secretary."

"THEY ALL LOOK THE FREAKIN' SAME!" Seishin cried.

"No, each guard is different." Takami said. "The guard you met had different shade of glasses and he was wearing a casual suit."

"Mama-mia..." Seishin said as he face-palmed himself and sighed.

"Anyway, I must go." She said. "Duty calls. It's nice meeting you again, Seishin. Tell Minato I said hi." With a quickened pace, Takami left.

"Hmmm, a level four sekirei attack?" Seishin wondered as he donned his Soul Reaper outfit. "What's that all about, Tsukiumi?"

"A level that a sekirei ceased functioning." She answered. "There are five levels in total; as for level four, it denotes serious injury."

"A sekirei attacked in cold blood... I know just the one person that could do such a thing." Seishin said.

Back on the rooftop, Musubi then caught a scent of blood that was spilled in battle coming from Karasuba.

"You smell of blood." Musubi said. "You killed someone, didn't you?"

Karasuba smirked and then pinned Musubi against the wall. Musubi gasped.

"Listen to me, Musubi..." Karasuba said as she tightened her grip on Musubi's arm and looked at her with her eyes opened. "You have to toughen up and keep getting stronger and stronger, just like 'she' was... But I also want you to become stronger and I also want you to keep your promise... For the both of us to be the last two sekireis fighting and then we can continue fighting until the end."

Just then, a slight breeze flowed through them; and after the two blinked, the tip of a glowing flame colored blade, with heated steam coming out, appeared in between them. The two looked up and saw Seishin's Clone standing above them with his zanpaktou pointing at Karasuba while glaring deeply at her.

"If you're picking a fight with Musubi, save it for the final round, like the two of you said." Clone Seishin said while he continued glaring at her. "After she wins, then it will be the two of us fighting. Remember what I said to you back on the bridge."

"Yeah, I remember that, Soul Reaper." Karasuba said as she remembered what he said.

**(Flashback- Aftermath of Fight between Seishin and Karasuba)**

"If Yume or I had defeated you, we would have broken Musubi's promise to fight you." Seishin said. "Besides she is powerful, Karasuba... and am I."

"I see your point." Karasuba said as she stood up. "You are the first ashikabi to have ever opposed and fought against us on equal terms of battle." She smiled calmly as she looked at her broken sword. "Very well, kid. I'll have Musubi and I have our destined fight, but if either of us wins... I'm coming for you."

"Sounds like a challenge..." Seishin said.

"Until we meet again, Seishin Samayou." Karasuba smiled as she walked off.

**(Flashback ended)**

"A promise is a promise, don't think about breaking it."Clone Seishin said coldly.

"I know, Samayou and until our fated fights happen, let's keep having fun doing what we do best. Until then..." Karasuba chuckled as she released her grip on Musubi and walked away.

"Are you ok, Musubi?" Clone Seishin asked.

"Yeah, I am now." Musubi replied as she watched Karasuba leave.

"You will beat her, Musubi. " Clone Seishin said. "You're more powerful and fiercer than any bear I know. That 'inner bear' you have inside you, is the reason you're this strong. Keep getting stronger so you can kick Karasuba to the curb." Clone Seishin smiled with ambition.

"Right!" Musubi said feeling eager.

"That's my girl." Clone Seishin said as the two walked back inside.

**The Next Day...**

The morning came and Seishin along with Musubi and Tsukiumi returned to Maison Izumo via Flashstep. The three of them then entered the household

"I'm home!" Seishin cried ringing everyone's ears. The first person to see Seishin back from the hospital was Kusano.

"Big brother!" She cried with a warm smile on her face as she ran to hug him.

"That's very sweet of you, Ku." Seishin hugged her back. "Thank you so much."

A short bit later, he along with his sekirei were all in the living room with Miya.

"Since you're finally back home, we should celebrate tonight." Miya suggested.

"Aw, Miya." Seishin smiled as he felt modest. "You didn't really have to."

"I can't tell you how relieved we felt when we found out you were ok." Matsu said to him making him blush.

"Aw, come on now... You're going to make me blush." Seishin said as he chuckled.

"Big brother, I was really worried something bad happened to you." Kusano said while smiling.

Aw, girls. Thanks so much." Seishin said as he blushed. "Thanks to Kisuke, I got the ability to heal my wounds, but I must use them sparingly though. Thanks to him and your support I am back on my feet. I am sorry to worry you."

"As am I; this whole thing was entirely my fault..." Tsukiumi admitted. "Thou wouldn't have been kidnapped if I didn't race out to fight. If thou had perished, I would die."

"Tsukiumi..." Seishin blushed as the two looked at each other. He smiled and snapped his finger as a flame clone appeared via flashstep and placed a Cherry Blossom in her hair. The clone then dissolved. "You did what you could do to help defend me, thank you so much."

Seishin's hollow smiled as he saw Seishin making Tsukiumi blush and smile at him. All of a sudden, Musubi appeared behind them while holding a bowl of salad while smiling. She sees him with Tsukiumi and inconspicuously summoned her Bear Visage which spooked Tsukiumi, Seishin and his inner hollow; well, mostly his inner hollow since he hid behind a building like last time and catches his breath.

While Musubi was wondering what she felt and heard, Uzume came down to check on him.

"Hey, Seishin!" She greeted. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks Uzume, it's great to be back." Seishin smiled.

"So you added another sekirei to your harem, huh?" Uzume asked which caught Seishin off guard.

"Aw, come on Uzume!" Seishin whined.

"What else should I call your collection?" Uzume chuckled as she went down the hall; her smile had ceased as she grew depressed.

"Gosh..." Seishin said until he realized something. "Musubi, do you know where Kazehana went to?"

"Oh, she went to get dressed for your return." Musubi said.

"Oh, ok." Seishin happily agreed. "At least nothing didn't go wrong..."

"Oh, Seishin..." Kazehana said in her alluring tone, calling him. "What do you think of this?"

"Well Kazehana, whatever it is you're wearing, you always will be...b-b-b-b-b-b-b..." As Seishin turned to see Kazehana, Seishin blushed a red that's just like the color of his hair and stuttered on his last word as he saw Kazehana wearing ONLY AN APRON.

"I wanted to wear something special to welcome my Shinigami hero home." Kazehana said as she twirled around unveiling an apron while being practically naked. Her assets jiggled in response of her poses. "You like what you see?"

**(Now Playing Random Music – Playing Churu Churu Paya Paya from Rosario Vampire OST)**

Seishin AND his inner hollow got a rocket powered nosebleed at the same time they saw her as Seishin fell back on to the floor.

"I'm not really a judge of character with fashion." Seishin said nasally.

"Wow!" Matsu cried as she was mesmerized at what Kazehana wore. "That outfit is really sexy, Kazehana!"

"What outfit?! She's practically naked!" Tsukiumi said while criticizing her opinion. Kazehana approached Seishin with a lustful smile on her face.

"Aw, Seishin..." Kazehana said. "Hey, it's ok if you don't like it, Seishin. If you like, I could just take... it... off..." Seishin blushed a dark red and steam was coming out of his soul reaper uniform. Kazehana smiled and hugged him with her face near his. "I'm looking forward to you doing anything you want with me, my darling ashikabi." She kissed him again in front of everyone as her wings were shown, making all of his sekirei, except Matsu who's chuckling, to be in shock.

Seishin's pupils shrunk and his mind began portraying images of Kazehana naked and in different erotic and VERY arousing positions. Then he heard say the same last words Musubi said before as it replayed in an endless loop.

_"Anything you want… Seishin…"_ The very words Musubi once said, Kazehana have repeated in his mind like a endless loop on a record player.

Seishin blushed so much from Kazehana's reply that he got a nosebleed and passed out while twitching; with wingdinged swirly eyes. Kazehana chuckled until she was hit in the head from behind with a ladle by Miya.

"Public nudity and elicit relationships are strictly forbidden in Maison Izumo." Miya said while showing her demonic visage.

"Ok, I'll go change." Kazehana said with a chuckle. "But can you put that away, it's creeping me out."

As Kazehana went upstairs to change, Musubi and the other sekirei; though Matsu was snickering at them, all tried to wake Seishin up but to no avail as. Even his own inner hollow tried to wake him up.

_"Seishin!" _He cried from his inner world. _"Wake up man! Great kami, not again!"_

**(Song ended) **

* * *

**Taka2012: How do you like this chapter?**

**Seishin: It's very good, and the ending kinda got me nosebleeding.**

**Taka2012: Kinda? Dude, you were nosebleeding... A LOT!**

**Seishin: *Chuckles nervously***

**Kazehana: Oh, Seishin... *Appears behind him wearing the apron again, slowly loosening it up.***

**Seishin: *Turns to see her*WHA! Kazehana, what are you doing?!**

**Kazehana: Just showering you with my gratitude and affection, my lovely shinigami. Observe... *She undid the apron, revealing her naked body to him and me, getting nosebleeds and passing out as a response.* **

**Seishin and Taka2012: *Unconscious***

**Kazehana: Oops... I guess, I made him and his friend so happy they passed out. *Chuckles and turns to the camera, despite her naked body shown* Until my darling husband and friend wakes up, this is Kazehana, wishing you a nice day. *Blows a kiss to the camera as she used her powers causing flower petals to cover her, me and Seishin until the three of us disappeared. The camera then blushed until it short circuited itself.***


	5. Chapter 4: The Last Feather

** (I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, only my character. It's a harem and I hope you like it.)**

**Musubi: Hey everyone! It's me, Musubi and I am here on Taka2012's behalf to help start our next chapter of Sekirei EX II! **

**Kazehana: Yeah, I over did my little seduction on Seishin. I can't help it; he's sweet, hot-looking, devoted, protective, compassionate... Ahh! He's a totes adorable knight in shining armor!**

**Matsu: Yeah! Still you were sexy in that apron, Kazehana! That made both Seishin and Taka get nosebleeds.**

**Kazehana: *Chuckles* Yeah, I know. I'm looking forward to seducing him more with any costume Uzume can give me.**

**Tsukiumi: If thou art done with talking about thine previous moment, thou hast a chapter to unveil... *Get a text message* We should help Seishin, he can't find his Combat Pass.**

**Everyone else: Ok. *Follows Tsukiumi out to see Seishin. Kagari sneaks in; appears wearing a long black coat with a mask to disguise herself.***

**Kagari: Yokatta... That fake text I sent did the trick. They must not know who I am... Not even Seishin... *Notices the camera in front of her* Hello guys, Kagari here... Well, I hope you enjoy the story... Let's begin. *A fireball was formed in her hand and thrown at the camera, revealing the words...***

* * *

**_Sekirei EX II_**

**Chapter 4: The Last Feather**

Previously in Chapter 3, Seishin returned to the hospital, to be greeted by his sekirei again as well as the voluptuous Kazehana wearing nothing but an apron. After being showered by her affections, Seishin was passed out (while nosebleeding with the force of a volcano erupting) and Kazehana was told to change by Miya. While the other girls (and Seishin's hollow) are waking him up, Kazehana was heading to Uzume's room. Uzume on the other hand was on the phone with a certain Kakizaki reporting what happened.

"Number 19; by the Black Sekirei?" Uzume asked. "I see, also Number Three: Kazehana; she's emerged now." Uzume gritted her teeth as she knows what he said; involving the risk of losing her ashikabi if she fails. "Hey, you never told me that she would be a potential target! She's one of the reasons you had me scouting in the North, huh? Yeah, I know what's at risk here, don't remind me about it. He takes care of Chiho and I'll do what he says..."

Uzume heard Kazehana at her door so she hung up immediately before she came in.

"Hey Uzume!" She said. "Miya wouldn't allow me to wear such a revealing outfit. Mind if I can borrow one of your costumes?"

"Of course." Uzume replied. As she watched Kazehana pick what she wanted while thinking on how she can make Seishin even happier, she snuck up behind her while looking at her sekirei symbol as she attempts to terminate her.

"Hey Uzume..." Kazehana called her, stopping her attempt to terminate her from behind. "I heard Miya mention this once; about these costumes, they were used to entertain this one person. It must be wonderful, to have someone that you care about so much. It's your ashikabi, am I right?"

"Yeah, they're wonderful. Better than Seishin, I'm sure." Uzume replied while looking down. Then she regained her fake smile. "Go ahead, take it. What's mine is yours. I insist..." Uzume smiled at Kazehana. "Those costumes have gotten her smiling so I'm sure it will work wonders for Seishin."

Kazehana looked at her with a slight nod and a small smile as she continued picking out various costumes to try out.

"Thanks." Kazehana said.

"Anyway, I better get ready to go." Uzume said. "I got somewhere to be at."

"Where you're heading to?" Kazehana asked.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back though." Uzume replied. "Keep them all, Kazehana."

A short while after Uzume had left; Seishin and all of his sekirei were in the dining room eating lunch. However, Seishin began blushing madly again at what Kazehana wore. Kazehana appeared wearing a blue two piece suit covered with glitter all around and long feathery tails from behind.

"Welcome to Seishin's party, everybody!" Kazehana announced. "We're not just here to celebrate our hero's recovery, but to celebrate our marriage, too!"

"T-Thanks for the announcement," Seishin said while stuttering. "-but Kazehana, did you borrow that costume from Uzume?"

"Sure did!" She cried. "Whatcha think?"

"It's a good thing I am a sucker for Marti Gras festivals." Seishin said.

_"I agree, kid." _Seishin's hollow said as the two watched Kazehana dance and that it reminded Seishin of the time he was 15 at New Orleans at a Marti Gras festival.

"By the way, where's Uzume?"

"I'll get her." Seishin said as he went to find her. As Uzume was about to leave, Seishin caught up to her. "Hey Uzume, everything ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything's ok." She replied. "Something came up right now; I'm sorry I won't be here for your party."

"Hey, it's ok. Go and take care of your errand. Come back soon, ok?" Seishin said with a smile.

"I will try." Uzume smiled at him as she left the Inn.

"Is something wrong with Uzume?" Kusano asked him.

"No, everything's ok." Seishin smiled at her.

_"I hope she is ok..." _Seishin's hollow thought.

Just then he heard the girls call for him.

"Come on, Ku... let's have fun ok?" Seishin said as he picked Kusano up and returned into the dining room.

While Seishin told the others that Uzume won't be able to attend, they mourned a little for her. Meanwhile, Uzume saw Miya at the entrance sweeping. The two eyes meet as Uzume stopped.

"So will this be a long outing anyway?" Miya asked. "I hope you won't be long."

Uzume nodded without saying a word as she walked off. Miya watched her as she left.

"I'll leave your room exactly how left it." She said. Uzume sheds a tear without looking at Miya as she runs off. Also, Kagari was also watching what's happening as well until Seishin knocked on the door.

"What is it?" She asked. As Seishin walked in, she blushed a dark red at him but mustered up her confidence.

"We have a party going on." Seishin said nicely. "You're welcome to join us."

"Umm… I…" Kagari sighed and then smiled a little at him. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

Seishin nodded and went back down to the party. As he left, she looked at her hands and then closed her eyes and shuddered.

_"That feeling… What was that?" _Kagari thought.

Back at the party in the living room

"Because Uzume wasn't able to attend, I shall put my all into performing these water tricks!" Tsukiumi announced.

Musubi, Matsu, and Kusano applauded for what Tsukiumi's going to do. However, Seishin arrived to stop it.

"Stop it, please!" He cried. "We don't want to risk the landlady getting upset if it gets flooded!"

While all of this was happening, Kagari was sitting across the table watching what happened, while she shows a strong glare at the red headed young man.

_"I don't know why... but every time I look at that man, I get seriously pissed off." _She thought while watching Seishin getting fed by Kusano until Tsukiumi came in. "_He does have an positive expression and demeanor for a person..." _Kagari continued.

"Seishin, didn't I told thee not to eat with your mouth wide open?" She asked suspiciously.

"Now, now Tsukiumi..." Seishin said while holding his hands up in defense. "Let's not get carried away here."

_"But when faced with confrontation, he's slightly weak...yet he always remains so calm...-and why does he always carry that 'thing' around his neck." _Kagari continued while looking at his cracked combat pass. _"Tck... Just looking at him makes me feel sick to my stomach."_

Just then, Seishin noticed something wrong with Kagari.

"Hey Kagari, everything ok?" He asked.

"Umm... Yeah, I'm just fine Seishin." She replied sheepishly while she gets up. "Thanks for the meal."

"Wait Kagari!" He said. "You haven't touched your food and you barely had anything to drink. Are you sure, you're ok?"

"Yeah, I am." Kagari replied bluntly while looking at the door. "I'm just a little tired."

"Hmmm, you've been taking time off from work for a while." Seishin said. "Are you feeling sick or something?"

With that, Kagari's turned to him in anger and embarrassment. _"You little...!" _She thought. "Some stupid man you are..." She muttered and then spoke out to him while covering herself with her arms like she was naked. "Some stupid man shouldn't be concerned for my health!" Kagari felt embarrassed after announcing it in front of everyone in the living room. She looked away and then stormed off. "Anyway don't worry about me, I'll be just fine!"

_"What was that about?" _Seishin thought.

_"I don't know, but all I can say is that there's something about Kagari that I can't get my finger on." _Seishin's hollow said. _"That and a little something you might want to know..."_

_"-and what would that be, hollow?" _ Seishin wondered.

_"It's something you're gonna find out later, kid." _ He smirked and chuckled. Seishin sighed.

Elsewhere, Kagari was in her room feeling a strong pain in her chest as she fell on her bed.

_"I don't want to think about it!" _She thought. _"My body ...-It can't be..." _She remembered glimpses of Seishin as it was played in her mind as well as what Kazehana said to her.

**(Flashback)**

Seishin was preparing to return to the Soul Society while Kazehana and Kagari were watching the young Soul Reaper saying his goodbyes.

"You should find an ashikabi soon, Kagari..." She said.

"I don't need one..." Kagari replied. "I'll be fine."

Kazehana sighed then looked down with a smile to see Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Rukia, and Renji were all outside with a senkaimon opened in front of the outdoor entrance. Seishin's Sekireis and Miya were all standing by the doorway. Seishin was halfway between the two groups.

"Our bodies react when we meet out destined ashikabis..." Kazehana said. "Your time to meet one is drawing closer." Kagari gasped in astonishment after what Kazehana said. As she turned to Kazehana, she was already gone with the wind... literally and Kagari watched in disgust as she watched him leave.

**(Flashback ended)**

"_Out of all the males in the capital, I am reacting to... him?" _Kagari thought.

Back at the party, most of Seishin's sekirei were fast asleep after all the fun they all had. Seishin, Musubi and Kusano were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Hey, Musubi..." He called her. "Do you think Kagari hates me?"

"Why do you think that, Seishin?" She asked.

"I don't know why exactly, but he's been feeling kinda mean." He replied though he continued pondering.

"Well you know what they say, Seishin... People are hardest on the ones they love." Musubi said which got his attention. "It's true."

"I don't know exactly..." Seishin replied as he chuckled nervously. "It sounds like a really peculiar thing to say, Musubi."

"Really, what's so peculiar about that?" Musubi wondered.

While the two were talking, Kagari was asleep on her bed. She whimpered in her sleep as beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"Why me?" She said in her sleep. "Why is all of this happening to me?"

However, as she was sleeping, her imaginative dream began turning into a nightmare. In her dreamt that she was facing Minaka in a swarming field of flames; black clouds of smoke covered the clear blue sky though the two weren't affected by the sudden change in atmospheric environment.

"How could you give me a body like this?" Kagari cried. "Answer me, Minaka!"

"This is just a game; nothing more than a humorous game." Minaka replied which made Kagari glare. "If that place does represent despair and pain to you, do something about it!" He held his hand out like he's holding the world in his hand. "Come and try to oppose it! In the depths of shame and at the end of the farces, you will have a true understanding of your own existence!"

While Kagari was in her room; Seishin, Kusano and Musubi were doing laundry outside in the sunset. He took down the blankets that were hanging on the clothespins while the girls were folding them.

"Alright, seems to be the last of the laundry, huh girls?" Seishin walked to them as they agreed. He then sat down with them and watched the sunset before their eyes. "Sure is a beautiful sunset, huh?"

"It sure is." Musubi replied.

"It feels like all the bad stuff seemed like it was a dream while we're basking in the sun's light." Seishin said while his eyes were closed and a slight breeze flowed through them.

"What's that called...?" Musubi pondered over what she might say next. "Oh, yeah! The Calm before the Storm! That's it."

"Hehe..." Seishin chuckled while looking down a bit. "Thanks for ruining the mood, Musubi. It seems like the drama's coming back, now..."

"I'm sorry, Seishin. Did I say something peculiar again?" Musubi apologized. "I guess I should be like you; spending less time running my mouth and more time meditating."

"Hey, it's no worries Musubi." Seishin said while he looked at his combat pass as there was a spider web shaped crack in the center of it. He reflected over what Kisuke told him.

**(Flashback)**

Kisuke chuckled a little and with a deep breath, his smile faded. "Seishin, listen to what I am going to say..." Seishin turned serious and nodded. His sekirei began to listen in to what he's going to say. "Ever since that moment at the pier, your combat pass began cracking. I found it after you passed out." Kisuke tossed him the combat pass.

"My combat pass... is cracking?" Seishin asked.

"Yeah, but it's only a little." Kisuke replied as remembered Seishin's fight on the bridge. "How it happened and what's causing it to happen, you're wondering? It's simple... It's your sample of hollow powers your inner hollow gave you. During that fight on the bridge, you pushing yourself... even under such traumas such as seeing your sekirei dying and when your power's reached its limits, your hollow energy became unstable. You were lucky that your inner hollow suppressed it all with by absorbing it in him. The excess hollow energy will continue seeping into your spiritual pressure as you continue pushing yourself, eating away at it until..."

"I see..." Seishin interrupted and pondered until he found the answer. "The more I use my powers, though it's draining, the more my excess hollow powers eat it up until I either have no powers... or I become a full hollow." Kisuke didn't say a word but he looked down with his hat covering his eyes. Tsukiumi and Musubi were surprised at Seishin's conclusion. Seishin's inner hollow looked down at the conclusion of the result. "How much longer until my powers are eaten up?"

"By the amount of power you have remaining... About three to five days." Kisuke replied.

** (Flashback ended)**

Seishin gripped his combat pass tightly while feeling rather bitter of the result of his powers fading or his hollow powers will take over him. Musubi felt concerned for him; so she held his hand in hers, showing her support. Kusano hugged him as hard as her little arms can hold.

"Seishin, what Kisuke mentioned... Will it happen again?" Musubi asked.

Seishin signed and looked at his combat pass. "I fear it might... My powers should be halfway by now, even with some being eaten away by my hollow powers; so I have a feeling that there's going to be some side effects to my soul reaper form. Musubi... when the time comes, I want you, Tsukiumi, Matsu, Kusano, and Kazehana to help stop me. I may be out of control, but I know you will do all you can to stop this."

Musubi looked at him for a minute and then she nodded. "Ok, Seishin! I won't let you down and I know the others won't either!"

"You can count on me too, Big Brother!" Kusano announced.

"Thanks, Musubi and you too, Ku." Seishin replied.

At the same time the three of them were talking Matsu was walking down the hall.

"Ooh..." Matsu groaned while holding her head. "I drank too much booze!" As she opened her eyes, she noticed Seishin, Kusano and Musubi talking and he was holding his cracked Combat Pass. "Seishin, I saw you, Musubi and Kusano talking. Is there something wrong?"

"No, but I must share this with you all... Pass this information to Tsukiumi and Kazehana as well, ok?" Matsu nodded as Seishin as explained all about what he and Kisuke were talking while he was at the hospital to her. He also mentioned the chances of him turning into a full hollow if his spiritual pressure and hollow powers are balanced and the only way to do so is if he got all of his powers back.

"I understand." Matsu said. "Your powers are even more at risk since you pushed them too much during the times you helped save us, especially Haruka and Kuno."

"Yeah, there's a chance that I may become a full hollow when that happens or for other reasons." Seishin said. "Matsu, I must ask if you can help Kisuke with his invention; just to speed up the process."

She looked at him with concern in her eyes and then nodded. "Ok, I'll do it. We did help save your powers once, we can do it again."

"I appreciate it, Matsu... Thanks." Seishin said with a smile, which also made her smile too.

"I still have a sample of your blood and some of Kisuke's equipment." She said. "I can whip up another pill and give it to you."

"I'll need all the help I can get. Thanks." He said.

"Just give me some time." She said. I'll give it to you when you when it's done."

Seishin nodded as she left for her room. Just then, Kazehana and Tsukiumi arrived home from their annual shopping race... though Kazehana had the winning advantage since she's a Wind-type.

"Sorry, but looks like I won this race!" Kazehana said.

"Tis a lie, thou vile cheater!" Tsukiumi said as she felt absolutely livid at her loss while catching her breath. "Thou used the wind to lighten thy load! How dare thee claim to be the victor!"

"Uh-oh, someone's a sore loser..." Kazehana rebuked which made Tsukiumi growl with rage.

"Looks like the girls are back from their shopping race." Seishin said.

_"I wouldn't call it a race, exactly..." _Seishin's hollow said while in astral form and floating beside him out the entrance. Seishin chuckled at the remark.

"Yeah, and the winner of the race gets to race me in the next one."Musubi said cheerfully.

"I'm looking forward to seeing that race, Musubi." Seishin said with a light chuckle coming from him. "First they were so drunk they fell asleep, now they came back from the store. I sometimes wonder where they got that much energy."

Musubi chuckled and went to congratulate Kazehana while Seishin went to support Tsukiumi in wishing her luck for the next race. She displayed a smile and a blush on her face from his kind words. Elsewhere, Kagari was getting ready to take a bath. She removed her clothes and walked into the bathtub, while hiding her physical appearance.

While she sat in the water, she pictured Minaka once again in the water's reflection, repeating the very words he said in her nightmare. With anger, she slammed her fist in the water, dissolving the reflection from sight. Then she remembered what Takami and another one of her adjustors had told her back in the lab.

**(Flashback)**

Kagari was in the lab wearing scrubs while sitting up on the bed; Takami was with her and another man in the same room. He has

curly grey hair that hides part of his face, wearing a turtleneck sweater and sweatpants under his lab coat.

"Homura, it appears to us that you're most likely a sekirei prototype." Takami said.

"However, likely... that's all we can say for sure." The young man said.

"We made as many adjustments as we possibly can but in our assessments, until you emerge your output will remain unstable." She continued.

"Due to the severe power instability; even if you can emerge, your options for an ashikabi will be limited." He continued. "But in the off chances that you have a reaction to someone, your power will be in full control without any negative effects."

**(Flashback ended)**

"DAMN YOU, TAKEHITO!" She cried as she slammed her fists into the water. _"This is proof that my power's in direct reaction to someone else." _She thought. _"Which means I... "_

At the same time Kagari's pondering to herself, a few familiar voices were heard and the silhouettes of three women were shown through the sliding doors.

"I shan't accept a loss, not at all!" Tsukiumi announced while undressing herself.

"Come and face me anytime!" Kazehana replied while doing the same thing Tsukiumi is.

"You two shouldn't fight!" Musubi cried. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Hey, I'm worrying about something serious in here!" Kagari interrupted.

Just then, the sliding door opened up and shows Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana... naked before her.

"Hey Kagari!" Musubi greeted cheerfully. "Where did you come from?"

Kagari screamed in shock while covering herself from the others. Seishin, while in his room practicing his jinzen without being in soul reaper form thought he heard something.

_"What was that?" _Seishin thought.

_"Everything ok, Seishin?" _His hollow asked.

_"That weird..." _Seishin thought. _"Did you by chance hear something that sounded like millions of voices crying out in shock and then it was suddenly silenced?"_

_ "No, I haven't heard anything..." _Seishin's hollow said.

_"Hmmm... I guess I was hearing things. Oh, well..." _Seishin thought as he shrugged his shoulders and resumed practicing his jinzen.

Back in the bathroom Kagari who had screamed, sat back in the bathroom while covering her body with her arms and sank a little in the water.

"Are you people crazy; didn't you hear of privacy!?" Kagari cried.

"Thou may have simply averted thy own eyes." Tsukiumi suggested.

"Aw, who cares..." Kazehana smirked. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm not afraid of simply showing off."

Kagari silently growled at them.

"You damned people..." Kagari muttered.

"I'm sorry, Kagari." Musubi said. "We didn't realize you were in here, honest. Let me make it up to you by washing your back."

"No thanks." Kagari replied as she turned away. "Just leave me alone."

"Ok, then." Musubi said then turned to Kazehana and Tsukiumi. "What do you say, girls? Wanna wash each others' backs?"

"Tis true." Tsukiumi said. "Thou would peel thy skin off. Do thy scrubbing with care." She ordered Musubi.

"Eww... What part of you would peel off?" Kazehana asked.

_"I can't get out of here like this." _She thought while pondering on how to get out o the bathroom inconspicuously.

Back in Seishin's room, he was in his meditation. However, he winded up in another dream. This time, he was in the moonlit frozen tundra.

(Forlorn scene playing- Now playing Adagio for Tron: Orchestra Version without Daft Punk)

"What the heck?" He said. "Is this another dream like how I met Kusano and Tsukiumi?" He looked all around the area while walking on a frozen trail. It was subtle yet stable. A strong blizzard was casted when he took one step forward, limiting his sight over the path a bit. Shards of ice; the size of a human being were all over the place and the tips were dangerously sharp and the winds were very cold but he held on. As he continued walking down the path, he noticed an endowed woman in the very center of the spiky frozen tundra. She has short brown hair, a sleepy expression, a crimson sekirei mark on her head and wore chains over her cleavage that binds her clothes together.

She was sitting on the icy floor; sulking and remaining silent as she looked at her reflection on the ice. A few minutes later, she then looked up at the red haired soul reaper as he stood before her. The blizzard around them stopped when he arrived to her and is replaced with gentle snowflakes falling.

"You... you're different than any sekirei I had seen." Seishin said as he kneeled before her.

"You look so familiar..." Akitsu said in a cold and neutral tone. "Wait... Are you the man who helped that one ashikabi and his sekirei out of the capital?"

"Yes," Seishin replied. "My name is Seishin Samayou. I am a Soul Reaper and an ashikabi. Tell me, what's your name?"

"I am a discarded sekirei." Akitsu said. "Tell me... more of your past, Soul Reaper."

"I shall." Seishin said with a warm gesture and with that he explained his entire life story up to when he became an ashikabi. It seemed like hours had passed when he explained it all to the sleepy expressed girl.

"You have lived a long and hard life, Soul Reaper." Akitsu said. "You carry the Soul of a Human and the Soul of a Hollow, yet you bear a kind spirit in between those two souls. I can see the sekirei you emerged with must be happy being with you."

"Thank you." Seishin replied and then asked. "Care to tell me about yours?"

"Ok..." She nodded and was going to tell him her story, until... "Wait what are we talking about?"

Seishin's eyes turned beady with his jaw dropped and then fell sideways in a cartoony gesture like he fell over a heavy object. Then he sat up and chuckled nervously. "Uh... You were telling me your life story...?" Seishin asked.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry about that." Akitsu explained her past to him; despite her losing her train of thought sometimes. From the time she escaped MBI from an arrogant adjuster to the time she stayed at Hayato Mikogami's place. Seishin understood the reason she was a scraped sekirei and how she wishes to be emerged like other sekirei and to have a norito of her own.

"I'm terribly sorry for the pain you felt..." Seishin placed his hand on her shoulder. Akitsu blushed a little despite her sleepy yet melancholic look on her face.

_"His hand, his gesture, his heart... It feels warm and pure..." _She thought over Seishin talking as everything around her became quiet. _"It's like a kindling flame soothing my cold heart... _

"...I'll do what I can to make you no longer be a scrapped number." Seishin continued. "I know someone who could possibly help you make it happen. I will protect you with my life."

Akitsu's cold emotionless eyes bore into Seishin's as she sees the devotional spirit burning with in him. For the first time, she formed a small smile on her face. The blizzard began forming around them; getting thicker and thicker as it becomes harder to see.

"Seishin Samayou... I shall remember your name until we meet again." Akitsu said as she was slowly consumed by the blizzard.

"Wait!" He cried. "I haven't gotten your name yet!

"You'll know what my name is... When the day we meet once again... comes" Akitsu said as she was gone. Seishin endured the blizzard until he too was consumed by the white light of the blizzard. He finally wakes up from his jinzen training. _"Looks like I'm gonna meet that sekirei someday..." _He thought as he looked up to see that Kusano was in his room drawing on some blank paper on the desk. She turned to see Seishin getting up.

"Hey, big brother. Enjoyed your nap?" She happily asked.

Seishin chuckled and nodded while patting her head. "Yeah, I enjoyed it." He replied. "Drawing I see."

"Yeah." Kusano said. "I made this for you." She took a drawing out and it shows everyone in Maison Izumo hugging and waving; despite it being stick figures though. Seishin smiled and hugged her.

"That's very sweet of you, Ku. Thank you so much." He said.

Kusano chuckled as she hugged him back. Just then, Matsu stepped in.

"Hey, Seishin." She said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright, Matsu." Seishin kindly replied. "I've been meditating to pass the time. Have you finished making that pill?"

"Yeah, I used what's left of your sample to make it." She said. "Take this with some water and you should have your powers back."

Matsu gave Seishin the red pill, that looks like a gumball that came from a candy dispenser, with a glass of water. He did what Matsu instructed him to do and a second later, he saw only the center portion of his cracked combat pass glow.

"Judging on only the center of my combat pass glowing, I say half of my spiritual pressure's restored." Seishin said which made Matsu sigh a little. "However every little bit helps, thanks Matsu."

"You're very welcome." Matsu replied with a smile. "I understand your powers are even more at risk, but we really want you to hang on. We all will be very worried if anything happens to you."

Seishin wore a warm smile on his face as he gave her and Kusano. "Don't worry, Matsu... I will do all I can to help prevent myself from giving into the unstable hollow energy." Matsu and Kusano blushed as Seishin gave them all a hug. They smiled and began hugging him back.

"There comes a time when someone must believe in their abilities." Matsu said. "Your time will come soon, that I know..." Seishin smiled at her response and nodded. However... "But if you overcome it, I'll be happy to experiment you even more." Matsu snickered naughtily as her glasses gleamed.

"Aw come on, Matsu!" Seishin said feeling embarassed. Just then, his phone began ringing. Kusano went to get it.

"Here, big brother." She said.

"Thanks, Ku." He replied and then looked at his phone. " Hmmm... a text message."

_"I have a bad feeling about it..." _Seishin's hollow said which Seishin nodded to as he opened his phone to see what it is.

Elsewhere in the city alleys, Yukari and Shiina are doing there thing as usual, defeating opposing sekireis**(Shiina)**, and kicking ashikabis in the groin**(Yukari)**. This time, they fought against an ashikabi who looks like a sumo wrestler.

"Give us the information for sekirei number 108." She threatened as she raised her boot over the man's crotch. "Do that and we'll let you go."

"Look I already told you; I don't know, ya sick twisted psycho!" The sumo cried as he was crawling back from the infamous Demon Ashikabi.

"Yeah? Well in that case...," Yukari smirked wryly at him with glowing red eyes as she readied herself to kick him. "I have no use for you!" With that, Yukari kicked the sumo in the groin and he passed out from the pain. Shiina winced away from the sight of the man who got kicked hard.

"Yikes, that can't be pretty..." Shiina said to himself. "Ever since Seishin stood her up that time, she became a little rougher."

"Aw, man. Another dead end..." Yukari said until her cell began ringing. "Hmm, an e-mail; from who?"

Then the news stretched out to the mansion of Hayato Mikogami as he laughed when he got the news on his phone.

"What got you laughing?" Mutsu wondered.

"It looks like things are going to be interesting." He said with a calm smirk. He then turned to Akitsu who was looking out the window while staying still like a statue.

As the news spreaded all around the capital, it also reached those who take part of the game by manipulating others for them. It had reached out to a man in a pure white suit with a white shirt and black tie underneath. The man went by the name of Higa Izumi, the man manipulating those he work with. His secretary Kakizaki arrived to bring him the news.

"Did you see this?" Kakizaki asked. "We have an e-mail."

"Tell me, can you get in touch with that one?" Higa asked.

"Whatever you want, sir. Just say the word." Kakizaki replied.

Elsewhere in the city, a tan skinned, lean built man with black hair was on his motorcycle. He wore a black leather jacket with matching leather gloves, a trouser with a white skull belt, a pair of goggles around his neck and sported a gruff wild look on himself. He picked up his phone when he saw the e-mail.

His three sekirei were standing next to him. One had tan skin, black hair, green eyes, and is wearing a black leather top that covers the upper part of her chest with bloomers and stockings. Another is also tan skinned but with blonde hairand blue eyes. She also sported a leather bra top with two leather stars on it. The last sekirei of his team took the appearance of a 12-year old girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and her clothes were mostly white. She wore a white sweater that's too big with too long sleeves, a white veil held by a black beld arounf her hips, a big white scarf and black knee high boots.

"Looks like we got something new in our hands..." The gruff looking man said as he made a small smirk.

Elsewhere...

"Let's go!" Hibiki cried. "It's time for the night shift."

"You better wake up fast or you're gonna be late." Hikari said.

The news then stretched out to where Seo and his sekirei are living at. Speaking of which; Seo is kinda having a hard time getting up, even though he enjoyed sleeping with Hikari though she has a bigger bust size than her sister Hibiki.** (Seo... when will you learn... LOL)**

"Can I sleep just a bit longer?" Seo asked feeling tired yet satasfied. _"They're so big and bouncy and soft..." _He thought as he snuggled against Hikari's breast.

"Hey will you get up already!" She cried until she electricuted Seo with her powers.

"What should I make for lunch today?" Hibiki wondered as she was in her leisure outfit while browsing in the cabinets for something to make, complements of Seishin giving the girls money reciently. "Ah! I know just the thing." Just then, she heard Seo's phone going off. "Seo! You got e-mail!"

"An e-mail; from who?" He asked.

Back to Maison Izumo, Seishin checked his backup phone and his calm expression had turned into a serious glare on his face as he found out who had sent him and the other ashikabi texts.

"I'm Minaka Hiroto, the president of MBI." He announced. "For the ashikabis receiving this e-mail, I have some fun and exciting news I would like to share with you today! In the Northern area, there is one final sekirei that's yet to be emerged..."

In the bathroom, Kagari is still waiting for an opening to leave the place without being seen while Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kazehana; who were talking about who Seishin likes more, were cleaning each other.

"It's first come-first served," Minaka continued, "who knows, maybe you can cause the emergance."

"Damn him..." Seishin muttered between his teeth until he remembered the same thing that happened three months ago. "The last feather? Wait, I had an email like this when he was talking about Ku."

"Oh no; I'll tell you the president has done it now!" Matsu said as she was reading the email closely, despite Seishin's arm hurting in the process.

"Matsu let go; my arm hurts!" He cried.

"The contact is mostly the same..." She continued. "That Minaka! He's stirring up all the ashikabis again!"

"That means every ashikabi in the Western, Southern and Eastern part of the capital will be heading up here to find the last sekirei!" Seishin cried. "Minaka... Damn him!" Seishin's right eye turned hollowfied, until he felt his power grew more unstable; in the form of a heartbeat. Seishin kneeled down and catches his breath and notices another small crack in his combat pass.

_"Seishin!" _His inner hollow cried.

"Big brother!" Kusano cried as she and Matsu tries to help him up.

"T-Thanks, guys." Seishin said.

"Seishin you must get that sekirei to emerge by your hand tonight!" Matsu cried.

"That can be true, but Minaka said the sekriei's in the Northern area." He replied. "It could be anywhere in this area."

"No, it's right he-!" Matsu almost gave away the location to Seishin which left him slightly confused.

"Wait; what?" Seishin wondered. Matsu grew nervous and decides to make a hasty retreat to her room. "Matsu, wait! What do you mean right here?"

"Big brother?" Kusano called him. "I don't get it, is there someone like Ku used to be?"

"I'm not sure yet." Seishin replied.

"Please, big brother. If so, could you please rescue them like you did for Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana and me?" Seishin looked at Kusano as little tears began to form when she asked him. "I was lonely and crying by myself. Help them; they're all alone out there... I know they're sad... Please help them." Kusano was starting to cry.

"Don't cry, Ku." Seishin said. "What I can do, is something only I am capable of doing... Just like what Matsu said."

_ "There comes a time when someone must believe in their abilities." Matsu said. "Your time will come soon, that I know..." _Matsu's words were reflected in both his mind and his inner hollow's.

_"Seishin..."_His hollow answered him and Seishin nodded with a smile on his face.

"If this one is really alone out there and if they need help, I'll will do whatever it takes to save them." Seishin said. "I risked myself multiple times even before I met you guys; pushing everything I had to their limits. In the end I was able to save those I cared... So Ku, you know that what I'm gonna do."

A strong light of hope was shining down on Kusano as she smiled at him

"Oh thank you, big brother! I love you!" Kusano cried as she glomped him.

Back in the bathroom, Musubi and Tsukiumi were talking about first crushes. Kazehana was the first person the other two girls asked. At the same time, Kagari was pondering on how to get out of the bathroom without being seen.

_"I can't take this anymore..." _She thought as she sank her head in the water. As she noticed the other girls talking, she took the opportunity to leave without being seen. Just then, Seishin was heading up the stairs after his sword training despite his powers being unstable. He returned to his notmal form by helding the combat pass tightly though it was cracked in the center. When he arrived to the second floor, he noticed Kagari holding on to the side of the windows as her breathing grew heavier.

"Kagari, are you ok?" Seishin asked as he rushed to help her. "What's the matter?"

"Sei...shin..." Kagari gasped and fell down. However; Seishin caught her in the nick of time, but while he's holding her, he then came to a shocking discovery. Seishin felt something soft when he blushed, as he looked down he felt Kagari's breast.

_"What the...? Kagari's a girl!?" _Seishin mentally exclaimed. _"All this time, I've been living in Maison izumo since day one and I didn't know that Kagari's a girl?!"_

_"Remember when I said that there's a little something you're gonna find out, Seishin?" _Seishin's inner hollow appeared in astral form.

_"Uh-huh..." _Seishin replied nervously.

_"Umm... yeah... this is the something I am talking about." _Seishin's hollow chuckled. In Seishin's mind; though his inner hollow is watching as well, Seishin imagined his mental self, whose head performed several W.T.F. Bombs the size of an atomic explosion.

_"Oh. My. KAMI!" _Seishin screamed on the inside and his inner hollow laughed. _"Shut up, dang you!"_

_"My body.. it's like it's on fire!" _Kagari thought as she was breathing heavilly. _"It feels... so good!" _ Just then, she looked up at the red haired man she sees before her; as it snapped him back to reality. Her heart was beating heavily as her body becomes more reacted to Seishin. The two locked eyes as she leaned in; closing her eyes and attempting to kiss him.

At the same time it's happening, Musubi along with Kazehana and Tsukiumi finished getting cleaned and finshed talking about first crushes. However, what Kazehana said left them dumbfounded and dropping their buckets

"Kazehana!" Tsukiumi cried and asked. "Does thou jest or speak here in truth?"

"There's no way!" Musubi said. "I can't believe what you're telling us!"

"Oh my!" Kazehana said. "I guess it slipped right out."

"Wait! Does thou said that he was thy former partner in love?" Tsukiumi asked. "Thou was really in love with the President of MBI?!"

Speaking of...**(Shudders) **Minaka, he stood at the top floor of the tower watching the city before him while he sent the text to everyone in Shinto Teiho. Takami however, didn't like the idea as she ran up to him in rage and smacked him in the head with her clipboard. **(Yay! Do it again, Takami! XD)**

"Now that wasn't very friendly Takami." He said slightly irritated.

"What the hell you've done, Minaka?!" Takami asked with strictness in her voice. His chuckle was his reply to her.

"Shinto Teiho's becoming much too calm." Minaka said. "This is simply a tiny token from the game master to all the game players out there." He turned to Takami with that smirk on his face. "It's nothing more than a side show."

Back in the Inn, Kagari was about to kiss Seishin and become emerged. However... Kagari snapped out of her daze as she noticed she was about a few centimeters from emergance. The two were looking at each other; both blushing madly. Then the two turned their attention to Seishin's hand on her chest.

_"Ok.. This, might get a little too awkward.." _Seishin's hollow said.

Kagari screamed and punched Seishin hard in the face, sending him a foot away from her; knocking him out, and the chain holding his combat pass a few inches from his right hand. As she catches her breath, she looked down at the crimson haired shinigami she punched.

_"That was an attempted emergance;" _Kagari thought, _"I didn't want to think about it, it's impossible but it's true. I am having a reaction to that man."_

_"Seishin! Are you alright?" _Seishin's hollow called out to him as he tried to wake him up.

_"So now I wasn't convinced." _Kagari continued thinking to herself. _"My reaction to an ashikabi. I'm a prototype sekirei, I don't want anyone to make me emerged nor becoming anyone's sekirei. If my body's reactions and its changes in my power are his doing; if he is the one causing this, then..."_

_"Seishin, WAKE UP!" _Seishin's hollow cried which woke him up only to see Kagari holding a fireball in her right hand.

"What the...!" Seishin grabbed the chain, pulling his combat pass into his right hand and gripped it tightly. However his combat pass wasn't activating. "Come on, work!"

Just then Kagari was stunned because of one thing... her powers is becoming harder to control.

_My flames... I can't control them!" _She thought.

_"No way!" _He thought as he was greatly astounded. _"Now two secrets are finally revealed, not only Kagari is a girl, but she's a sekirei too!" _Just then a gallon of water was poured down; Seishin saw it coming as he slid back and rolled away to evade it. He then turned his sight to see Musubi, Kazehana and Tsukiumi in towels.

"What was that fire there? Speak, Kagari!" Tsukiumi announced. Kagari's reply... was nothing more than a chuckle.

"Thanks, Tsukiumi." Kagari said as she turned to her. "My eyes are finally awakened." She turned her attention back to Seishin. I get it now; you're not the one I needed to kill, Seishin."

"Uhh, Kagari... What the heck is going on?" Seishin asked her as he sat up.

"I scared you a little, didn't I? I'm sorry about that." Kagari said as she rubbed her fist in his face. "Although I won't apologize for punching you in the face. You're the first man who touched my chest; I can't let that one slide, huh?"

"Seishin, I'm appauled! Dost thy gate really swing both ways?!" Tsukiumi asked.

"Seishin has a swinging gate?" Musubi wondered.

Seishin got a deadpan expression on his face as the two girls asked him.

"No, Tsukiumi..." Kagari said. "Seishin didn't know I was a girl all this time. He's not THAT TYPE of person if that's what you're thinking, If you excuse me..." Kagari's fake smirk was on her face as she looked at Seishin and the girls. Her smirk faded when she turned away and left for her room.

"See even Kagari said so herself." Seishin said.

As Kagari arrived to the door of her room, an enraged look on her face was shown as she knows who to kill.

"Kagari..." Miya called her as she got her attention.

"Be careful." Miya said with seriousness in her eyes. "Minaka is not the type of man who is easy to kill."

"I know that, Miya..." Kagari said while balling her fist tightly. "But still, this has got to stop.

"Homura..." Miya said feeling concerned for her.

"There's just no denying it; my body's reacting to an ashikabi. Minaka... He's done. I'm gonna end him and the Sekirei Plan, even if I die trying." Kagari said with a wicked glare in her eyes.

* * *

**Kagari: Well, looks like my secret's out.**

**Taka2012: You may be a prototype but you are an ashikabi nonetheless.**

**Kagari: That may be true.**

**Taka2012: Funny thing is that Tsukiumi doesn't know that you're both Kagari and Homura.**

**Kagari: Heh... Yeah, she's gonna flip when she knows the secret. *She chuckled***

**Taka2012: I agree... *Smiles as I walked a little* Seishin and Kagari sitting in a tree... K...I...S...S...**

**Kagari: Taka... *Gets a little irritated* So help me, do not say I...N..G...!**

**Taka2012: I wasn't going to... You did it for me! *Laughs out loud***

**Kagari: *Blushes darkly after realizing it and then formed fireballs in her hands out of anger, when I struck her nerves* You're dead, Taka! *Runs towards me***

**Taka2012: Uhh... I better go. Chapter 5 will be up soon once Kagari let out some steam. This has been good ol' Taka2012, signing off and running for my life! *Runs away from her* **

**Kagari: GET BACK HERE, TAKA! *Fires a fireball while I evaded it* **

**Taka2012: Seishin and Kagari sitting in a tree... K...I...S...S...I...N..G...! *Laughs loudly until I got hit in the butt by her fireballs. The two of us continued running all over the camera room as the camera shuts off by itself, when I accidently fell on it****.***


	6. Chapter 5: Homura Heads For MBI

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, only my character. It's a harem and I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey guys Taka2012 here to begin chapter five of Sekirei EX II. Last chapter, Seishin discovered Kagari's a female which shook him harder than an earthquake.**

**Kagari: Heh, yeah... I did leave the young man quite stunned since he touched my chest.**

**Taka2012: Yeah, even I didn't know you were a girl AND a sekirei(I seen the whole thing. Even Kagari's secret)the whole time. That even shook me!**

**Kagari: Well... Now that you know I am a girl, I'm afraid you're gonna have to keep that secret for me. Even Seishin, shouldn't know this...**

**Taka2012: Uhh... Seishin already knows you're a girl and a sekirei.**

**Kagari: Dang it... *Face-palms and sighs* Ok, then if you excuse me... I got a game master to kill. *Turns and leaves.* Minaka... I will take you down!**

**Taka2012: Oh man... This is going to be a problem. Kagari's gonna be in a pickle when she marches out to the battlefield. Let's begin Chapter 5 of Sekirei EX II. *Turns to his right* Are you up to this, Seishin?**

**Seishin: *Nods* I shall. No matter the sacrifices, no matter the cost... I will save Kagari! Let's begin!**

* * *

**_Sekirei EX II_**

**Chapter 5: Homura Heads For MBI**

The sun setting, the skies turned dusk orange, and the winds had silenced... A perfect setting for the ashikabis in the Eastern, Western and Southern areas of Shinto Teiho. The race to get the final feather in the Northern area has begun. And Seishin was the first ashikabi to know who the final sekirei is since she almost attacked him in the middle of the halls of Maison Izumo.

The story continues after Seishin discovers Kagari's a sekirei. It begins with Kazehana getting out of the bathroom, feeling completely refreshed. With each step, her largely endowed assets jiggled she took while she stretched her arms as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Ah! Must have fallen asleep in the tub." Kazehana said as she was wearing a purple towel around her hourglass figure. Just then, she heard Seishin, Musubi and Tsukiumi arguing so Kazehana went to check it out. "Hey guys, what's the hubbub?" She asked.

"Prepare thyself to be shocked, Kazehana." Tsukiumi said to her.

"Seishin groped Kagari's breast and got clobbered by her in the face and won't apologize for it!" Musubi said which made Seishin face-palmed himself.

"For the umpteenth time, I didn't know Kagari's a female!" Seishin exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kazehana wondered.

Just out of nowhere, Miya stepped in showing her calm but scary smile to the girls.

"My, my... You three look very immodest right now." She said which spooked the girls. "Of course, bath towel parties are prohibited in Maison Izumo." She warned the girls as she displayed; not one, but three demonic visages at once (Wow... That running gag never ceases to make me laugh. XD).

The three girls shuddered in nervousness and nodded as they went back in the bathroom to change. Seishin as he looked at Kagari's door while thinking about what he saw just a short moment ago.

_"All that time I was here, I thought Kagari was a man..." _Seishin thought. _"Of course Kagari looks feminine at first glance, but now..._" Seishin began blushing a dark red as he raised his hands like he's cupping air while his eyes shrunk and his jaw dropped in shock. _"Oh... My... Kami!"_

"Something wrong, big brother?" Seishin snapped back to reality when Kusano asked while she was holding a couple blankets that were neatly folded.

No; it was nothing, Ku. I'm alright." Seishin replied to her. _"Why did Kagari try to kill me? I didn't do anything bad to her, so what caused that to happen?" _He thought to himself.

_"We're not sure exactly, Seishin;" _Seishin's hollow spoke telepathically, _"But one thing is indeed true, other than Kagari being a girl... _

_"I know... Kagari's a sekirei, no question about it." _Seishin thought as he looked at his combat pass. _"However when that moment happened and I wanted to turn into my Soul Reaper form, my combat pass didn't activate. Are my powers being that unstable?"_

Miya and Kusano looked at Seishin as they never seen him this concerned before. At the same time, Kagari was in her room. She closed the door and pressed herself against it, while remembering that moment. Just then, she noticed her phone by the TV going off. Someone was calling her, so she went to answer it. It was Takami.

"Look Takami, I don't have time for any guardian business so—"

"Thank goodness!" Takami sounded worried. "You gotta get out of th- no scratch that; you need to stay in Maison Izumo. You mustn't step foot outside that place."

"What! Why not?" Kagari asked. "Did something happen?"

"It just did..." Takami replied.

Just then, Seishin stood by her door; thinking on what he wanted to say.

_"Alright, I just wanted to talk with you Kagari." _He thought. _"You're not in trouble or anything, though..." _Seishin took a deep breath and looked at the door with a calm expression. _"Here we go..." _Seishin knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Kagari, it's Seishin and I wanted to talk to you." He said while mustering his confidence. "You're not in trouble though. But I wanted to tell you that I got this e-mail from MBI. It says "First come, First served"."

"First come, first served?" She asked. "For what?"

"It's an emergence." Seishin replied. "_Maybe you'll cause the emergence..._is what the e-mail said. It also said the final feather is here in the North..." Kagari's eyes widen in shock. "Look I know what's going on and what you truly are... You're the final feather, aren't you Kagari; the last sekirei everyone in Shinto Teiho is looking for..."

Kagari looked away from the door slightly forgetting Takami's on the phone.

"Is someone there, Kagari?" Takami asked in a serious tone.

"So then what, Seishin?" Kagari asked. "Are you doing this for your pathetic housemate?"

"No, Kagari; that isn't the reason." Seishin said.

"Oh yeah, then what's the real reason you're here?" She bluntly asked while wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Because we're friends and I want to help you." Seishin replied. "I don't want to see you suffer, Kagari. Please, let me help you." He pleaded to Kagari, however his words were no avail as she gets up.

"I don't need help, nor your damn sympathy, Seishin! Just leave me alone!" Kagari said as she donned her black jacket and then went to pick her phone up. "I'm sorry Takami, but I am going to kill Minaka now and I don't want anyone stopping me."

"Kagari, wait!" Takami cried however, she was cut off when Kagari hung the phone up and tossed it to the bed.

_"I'm coming for you Minaka." _She thought as she walked to the window despite Seishin calling out to her. By the time he barged in her room, Kagari was gone.

"Damn... she left." Seishin said. "I can't let that happen; I gotta save her!" Just then, he heard Kagari's phone ringing and he went to pick it up. "It's Takami... I have a feeling she had blown a fuse since Kagari had shut her down."

Elsewhere at the same time Kagari had left Maison Izumo, Yukari and Shiina were at the nearest shopping district reading over the e-mail MBI had sent.

"The final feather's in the north?" Yukari wondered. "Shiina, maybe that's where Ku is."

"Yeah, it might be her!" Shiina replied.

"Ok, let's get moving!" Yukari said as the two left for the North.

Back at Maison Izumo, Seishin answered the phone and hear what Takami has to say.

"KAGARI, HOLD ON! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Takami screamed. Wow, talk about an earful.

"Takami, it's Seishin and before we get to the subject may I say one thing..." Seishin said.

"Oh, Seishin. Sure what is it?" Takami calmed down and asked.

"Oh, nothing much but I need you to STOP YELLING THROUGH THE GOSHDARN PHONE! YOU ALMOST MADE ME GO DEAF IN ONE EAR!" Seishin screamed back while displaying that scowl.

"Sorry, Seishin." Takami said. "Tell me, did Kagari leave already?"

"Yeah, she did." He replied.

"Seishin, you have to find her!" Takami said. "She mustn't be outside!"

"What? What's going on?" Seishin asked with stern in his voice.

While Seishin's on the phone with Takami, Musubi with Tsukiumi and Kazehana are in the bathroom getting dressed after Miya warned them. Tsukiumi, on the other hand while getting dressed, was pondering over what she and Musubi had seen.

"What's the matter?" Musubi asked.

"My anger has been so great that I failed to give it much consideration," Tsukiumi wondered, "but how did flames appear in Kagari's hand?"

"Yeah, that's a good question." Musubi said.

"The only one who can manifest flames is Homura." She said. "A rival whose flames bested me during our first confrontation."

**(Flashback)**

While Tsukiumi explained who Homura is, she remembered the night the two first fought. Tsukiumi was slightly singed and her clothes were charred, revealing some of her body and undergarments. She watched as Homura was standing before her in the flames she made.

"Without a master, what is there to fight for?" Homura said. "So instead of worrying about me Number Nine, you should be looking for the master you seek."

**(Flashback ended)**

"She ruined my dress!" She said while covering her endowed assets.

"...and got all burnt up." Musubi added in. "It's so weird that you lost a fight!"

"I know, but I shall have my revenge one of these days!" Tsukiumi announced.

"And I shall zip up your back, if you like." Musubi politely asked.

"Yes, you can do that. I thank thee." Tsukiumi said as she moved her hair so Musubi can zip up her dress. "As I said, that was our first skirmish. I tried to defeat Homura several times since then, but she's proven to be too strong. The strongest sekirei can be pre-emergence."

"She hasn't been emerged yet?" Musubi wondered.

"I have not seen him as of late;" Tsukiumi replied and pondered, "So I cannot be certain. However, she's a secretive woman; quite indeed... Even her face, it's half hidden behind a mask."

"A mask..." Musubi wondered

I once chance upon her exposed face as she laid payee after a duel." Tsukiumi continued as she remembered meeting her again in the alleys. "Tis improper to stare at others at length, so I didn't get a good look at her visage."

"Where was it...?" Musubi continued wondering.

"Strangely, I had gotten the feeling lately that Homura's close by;" Tsukiumi said. "In fact there's something that reminds me of her presence."

While the two girls are talking, Kazehana tries to sneak out the bathroom while being unnoticed. Until...

"Wait!" Musubi cried as she finally remembers Homura. "I remember now! I saw someone wearing a mask before, outside the arboretum once when I mistook her for Kagari." She chuckled afterwards.

"Wait, Kagari?" Tsukiumi said.

"Yeah, they look identical from behind." Musubi replied.

"Perhaps, there's a chance resemblance." Tsukiumi replied while pondering. "But back to the matter at hand; Kagari wielding a flame in her hand. How? I've been told that the only flame wielding sekirei is Homura, but we saw Kagari do it as well." As she pondered at what happened earlier, something in her mind had clicked. "It can't be... unless they..." She has finally realized it... and about time too. A nerve in Tsukiumi had finally snapped as she knows that Kagari and Homura is the same person. "DAMN! THEY ARE ONE AND THE SAME!"

"Looks like they found out..." Kazehana said to herself.

Back in Kagari's bedroom, Takami had told the news to Seishin that Kagari turned out to be the final feather that hasn't emerged yet. A shocked expression remained on Seishin's face like he was going to drop the phone on the floor, but he held on to it firmly in his hand without pressing any of the buttons. He then snapped back to reality Takami called his name through the phone.

"I see, now..." Seishin said in a serious but calm tone. "Kagari's the last sekirei, huh?"

"To be specific, the final feather is Sekirei Number Six: Homura." Takami replied.

"Ok. So she used the name "Kagari" as an alias here at Maison Izumo," Seishin said, "but while out in the city, she's known by her real name, Homura."

"That's correct." Takami replied back to him. "You have to stop her before it's too late. Not only she's a target for all ashikabis in the capital, but she plans to kill Minaka and die along with him."

"Damn!" Seishin muttered as he held his combat pass firmly in his hand. "Ok, I'll save her."

"I knew I can count on you, Seishin." Takami said to him. "Kagari dying is something I can't cope with, but Minaka... he needs to."

Seishin smirked. "Cold and to the point about Minaka. Yet another person who hates Minaka as much as I do. Me likey.

"Thanks for the complement, Seishin." Takami said. "Seishin, you are the only hope on saving Kagari. After what I heard about what happened on the bridge escape, I knew I found someone who could open their hearts to you."

"Ok, Takami. I will do my be-; no scratch that, I WILL save Kagari!" Seishin replied calmly.

"Good luck, Soul Reaper." Takami said and then hung up she hangs up.

"Well, I got yet another mission in this mission: Save Homura." Seishin said to himself. Just then, his cell phone rang. It was Kisuke. "Wassup, Kisuke?"

"I'm calling to see how's your spiritual pressure holding on; is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but there is some things I have to tell you." Seishin said.

"Let's see, "Kagari's the last sekirei and you can't turn into your soul reaper form" are what you're gonna tell me, right?" Kisuke guessed.

"Ok... How the hell did you know all of that?!" Seishin asked while cocking his eyebrow in a suspicious gesture.

"For Kagari, Takami told me." Kisuke said.

"Wow, you're one hell of a hacker if you managed to get Takami's number." Seishin smirked.

"As for your combat pass, I am checking up on your spiritual pressure as I speak." He continued while looking at the computer. "Your powers being that unstable caused a prevention in turning you to a Soul Reaper. The only way to turn into it at the state you're in is to exhaust some of your power into it and it will turn you into your Soul Reaper form. The risk however is that you will lose a chunk of your spiritual pressure."

"I see." Seishin said. "I'll take the risk. I must save Kagari otherwise SHE will die!"

"Seishin, you'll lose your powers even more if you go out like that!" Kisuke debated.

"Protecting people means that you've gotta make their well-being more important than your own...and it also means that to keep protecting them you must never betray them...never." Seishin said to a speechless Kisuke. "I'm sorry. I must save Kagari. I'll handle the consequences of my actions afterwards."

"Sei—" Kisuke called out to Seishin but he hung him up.

"Sorry, Kisuke... I have to do this..." Seishin said as he looked. Just then he heard several footsteps heading for this room. He then sees Musubi and the girls barge the door down.

"Thy jig is up—huh?" Tsukiumi said until she and the girls and Seishin locked eyes as they saw him in the same room Kagari's in.

"Uhh... Hello..." Seishin said in a slight sheepish tone.

"SEISHIN!" She cried. "For what reason art thou in the midst of Homura's bedroom?!" Seishin tries to explain it but she interrupted him. "Wait, don't tell me... Thou had thine groping hands all over Homura's body?"

"Are you kidding me?" Seishin said. "I didn't do anything. I wanted to talk to Kagari but she fled the house, and left her phone here. Afterwards I spoke to Kisuke!"

"He's telling the truth." Matsu appeared by the doorway. Everyone turned to see her.

"Thank you, Matsu." Seishin said and sighed with relief, until Tsukiumi sprayed water in his face.

"It's about time we shed some light on some things." Matsu continued. "Follow me."

Seishin and his other sekirei followed Kusano and Matsu to the dining room. From there, Matsu explained to them about Homura reacting to him. Because of that, it shook Tsukiumi and Kazehana. Tsukiumi mostly.

"Homura's reacting to thee as an ashikabi?" She asked.

"Yes, it seems so." Seishin replied.

"Homura, that hypocrite." Tsukiumi criticized boastfully. "Preaching so harshly about finding thy own ashikabi is just like the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Tsukiumi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Kazehana said. "She swore me to secrecy."

"Even so, it took you way too long to figure it out, Tsukiumi." Matsu added in.

"I'm guessing she and Kagari had a rivalry going on long before I met you all, didn't you?" Seishin said which got the girls' attention.

"How did thou know that?" Tsukiumi asked him.

"Well, it's kinda simple. Kagari's a Fire-type and you're a water-type." Seishin said. "Fire against Water, well it's common for two elements of opposite ends to clash. However, fire may be strong, but water seeks potential. That's why you couldn't stop giving up until you overcome Kagari."

"Hmph, you're right about that, Seishin." Tsukiumi admitted with a smirk while folding her arms under her assets. "Your knowledge knows no bounds."

"We must find her, Matsu." Kazehana said. "What are we up against?"

"For starters, a ton of ashikabis are heading to the north thanks to that e-mail." Matsu answered.

"And if an ashikabi catches her, she'll be emerged against her will." Seishin said as he balled his fist up tightly. "We can't let that happen." Tsukiumi saw how he feels from his tightened fist and angered expression.

"True, but if she gives those ashikabis the slip and makes it to MBI..." Matsu said.

"She'll have to face the Discipline Squad." Seishin included as he growled in anger. His combat pass began to glow faintly through his shirt as his spiritual pressure was slowly exhausting into the cracked piece of metal on a chain around his neck. "Damn it all..."

"Seishin, did Homura really react to thee as thou said?" Tsukiumi asked him.

"Yes she did." Seishin replied as he placed his hand on his chest. "It felt like how it did with you all here. It's somewhat hard to describe, but I felt a strong feeling in my chest like we were meant to be connected."

Tsukiumi looked at him and at his combat pass glowing in his shirt. After a long minute of pondering, though she knows he has five sekireis with him, she made her final decision; though it's a regretful one. She blushed feverishly as she got up while gathering what pride she has left to say to Seishin.

"Very well! Six feathers are better than five!" Tsukiumi cried. "Seishin... Thou must go out there and make Homura thy wife!"

A shocked look on Seishin's face was shown; his eyes shrunk, his jaw dropped and he froze in place. He was surprised that Tsukiumi said something that was completely out of her character.

_"You heard the lady, Seishin." _His hollow said to him telepathically but he didn't answer. _"Hey, Seishin... Great Kami, I hope you didn't pass out on me again." _He shook him to his senses; however he was awake all this time.

_ "I didn't pass out, hollow." _Seishin said. _"I am just dumbfounded that Tsukiumi said something that was totally out of character."_

"I, thou real wife, give thee permission to make Homura emerge." Tsukiumi announced. "Make her emerge before it's too late!"

"This is yet another milestone in my life, seeing a sekirei being completely out of character." Seishin said. "You're going through with this, huh Tsukiumi?"

"If I must, then I shall bear the regret I have made." Tsukiumi said while dialing down her anger. "If it means sharing thy husband with five other concubines, then I must take responsibility. I shall show thee how calm and broad minded I can be." With that, Tsukiumi began laughing sheepishly.

"Is it just me or I think she just lost it." Matsu said while looking at Tsukiumi.

_"I think she's right." _Seishin's hollow agreed with what Matsu had said.

"What do you think guys?" Seishin asked the other sekireis. Matsu was first to reply.

"I don't have a problem with it, Seishin." She said.

"Neither do I. I am with you all the way, Seishin." Kazehana joined in.

"Kagari's a good person!" Musubi said and Kusano nodded. "We want to help her like how she helped us."

"What do you think, Seishin?" Kazehana asked him. "This is your decision as well."

"My decision, huh?" Seishin pondered over what he might think. Just then, he saw Kusano looking at him with tears in her eyes. He also remembered what she said earlier.

**(Flashback)**

"Please, big brother. If so, could you please rescue them like you did for Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana and me?" Seishin looked at Kusano as little tears began to form when she asked him. "I was lonely and crying by myself. Help them; they're all alone out there... I know they're sad... Please help them." Kusano was starting to cry.

"Don't cry, Ku." Seishin said. "What I can do, is something only I am capable of doing... Just like what Matsu said."

_ "There comes a time when someone must believe in their abilities." Matsu said. "Your time will come soon, that I know..." _Matsu's words were reflected in both his mind and his inner hollow's.

_"Seishin..."_His hollow answered him and Seishin nodded with a smile on his face.

"If this one is really alone out there and if they need help, I'll will do whatever it takes to save them." Seishin said. "I risked myself multiple times even before I met you guys; pushing everything I had to their limits. In the end I was able to save those I cared... So Ku, you know that what I'm gonna do."

A strong light of hope was shining down on Kusano as she smiled at him.

**(Flashback ended)**

"Please help her..." Kusano asked him. "Please help Kagari."

Seishin didn't say a word, but he turned to Tsukiumi, getting her attention.

"Tell me, Tsukiumi..." Seishin said. "Do you want me to make Kagari emerge because you're worried about her?"

"Preposterous! Such petty emotion is not behind my reasoning." Tsukiumi said as she paused and made a slight wry smile imagining what may happen later. "All I want is revenge and for a fitting punishment for the harsh lecture she had given me." She then thought of what may happen when Kagari's safe. "However, I did think it would be safer for my rival to be in thou care, Seishin."

"I'm glad..." Seishin closed his eyes and smiled as he took out his combat pass. "Tsukiumi doesn't want kagari to get hurt, neither does Ku or any of you. This isn't about just sekireis; or in my case: ashikabis, but friends who are willing to help others out. Like I told Kisuke on the phone earlier...

**(Flashback)**

"Kisuke, my mother once told me: _Protecting people means that you've gotta make their well-being more important than your own...and it also means that to keep protecting them you must never betray them... Never._" Seishin said to a speechless Kisuke. "I'm sorry. I must save Kagari. I'll handle the consequences of my actions afterwards."

**(Flashback ended)**

"Protecting people means making their well being more important than your own. I will never betray those I care, especially you guys..." Seishin gripped his combat pass and took a deep breath as he began glowing a light scarlet and exhausted some of his spirit energy into it despite losing some power to do so. Then he gripped it tightly despite it cracked as his clothes were enveloped in a blue aura and then appeared in his soul reaper uniform with the Captain's Haori on. He then opened his eyes and smirked confidently. "...and that's why I will... no, WE will go save Kagari, together!"

"Aw, Seishin." Musubi said as she, Kusano, Kazehana and Matsu smiled.

"It's about time thou made a decision." Tsukiumi said. "Well spoken however."

Seishin smiled and appeared in front of Tsukiumi using flashstep.

"Tsukiumi, thanks... for the additional confidence boost as well. You have my gratitude." Seishin smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush and smile as a response.

"Aw, that's so sweet! That's one of the things I love about you, Seishin!" Kazehana said as she glomped him to the floor. Kusano jumped on him as well, giving him a hug. Then Musubi and Matsu then dog piled on the Soul Reaper, showering him with affection. Tsukiumi however got a little too irritated as she saw the others glomping him.

"Seishin," Matsu called him, "I anticipated her running off, and so I attached a transmitter on her outfit so we can find her. I advise you to catch up to her before it's too late."

"Thanks Matsu." Seishin smiled. "Alright, we better get ready."

"Right!" The sekrieis cried cheerfully.

As the full moon shined over the night sky, Homura leapt from one building to another as she grew closer to MBI's main tower. However, when she got to another building, which is inches away from MBI, a lone sekriei was awaiting her. It was the Discarded Sekirei, Akitsu.

**(Now playing Bleach OST: Treachery)**

"The Discarded Number." Homura said as she looked at her. "Just what are you doing here?"

"My master wishes you apprehended." She said coldly. "So his wish... Is my command!" She formed several floating ice shards around her.

"This is the third time I fought you and it's going to be the last!" Homura manifested a fireball in her right hand. The two sekireis charged at each other and the battle began. Elsewhere, someone was watching the fight happening from a distance. It was Hayato Mikogami and one of his sekirei, Mutsu who were standing by the white limo.

"Oh, how exciting!" Hayato said with glee. "Now this is what a sekirei battle should look like."

"You're sure you don't want to send more sekireis to help Akitsu?" Mutsu asked.

"Don't be such a spoiled sport, Mutsu." Hayato said. "A sekirei battle should always be one on one."

"That's rich, coming from you out of all people in Shinto Teiho." Mutsu said sarcastically while crossing his arms. "You usually send many sekireis all at once."

"But it's different when I'm watching the fight." Hayato said. "Besides that, Mutsu, sometimes it's more fun to follow the rules."

Back at Maison Izumo, Seishin and the others except Matsu are outside as they are preparing to depart.

"Well, we're ready to go Miya." Musubi said. "Wish us luck ok?"

"Good luck to you guys." Miya said as she and Matsu waved to them. Just as they were about to leave, Miya called Seishin as she got his attention. "Seishin,about Kagari... she has yet to pay me this month's rent, unfortunately. So as a result, I need you to being her back even if you have to drag her."

Seishin chuckled nervously a little. "Sure, Miya... But can I ask you for two favors...?"

"Sure, what's that?" Miya replied.

"For starters, STOP SPOOKING ME WITH THAT VISAGE!" Seishin cried.

"Sorry about that. I can get a little out of hand with that." Miya replied.

"...and the other favor is that you hold this..." Seishin continued as he handed her a white envelope with the flap tucked in instead of sealed. "I have a hunch Seo will arrive. Give this to Hibiki and Hikari for me, ok?"

"I will do so." Miya smiled calmly at him.

"Thanks." Seishin said as he then sensed a familiar spiritual pressure near him. It was Ichigo Kurosaki who appeared by the entrance. "Ichigo, what's up."

"Kisuke told me what happened and he wanted me to give you this." Ichigo handed him a blue candy pill. "He figured that you might rebel against him someday so he made this to restore your power by seventy five percent."

"Interesting... Ok, I'll take it." Seishin ate the pill and noticed his spiritual pressure mostly restored and his combat pass almost entirely glowed. Ichigo then noticed his combat pass cracking and before he could ask him, Seishin intervened. "Before you ask me anything, I'll call you instead. Time is of the essence."

"Ok, good luck firefly." Ichigo said as he left using flashstep.

"Ready to depart?" Tsukiumi announced.

Seishin carried Kusano on his back and stood up to look at the girls.

**(Previous song ends and Rescue begins: Inserting Yugioh theme song – Yusei's Theme: 30 second song.)**

"Alright, time to roll out!" Seishin announced as he entered his flight stance. "Saa, ikouze!" Seishin said as he jumped high into the sky. His sekirei followed him.

"So I guess we just missed the kid, huh?" Seo and his sekireis arrived at the doorway.

"Hello, Seo." Miya said.

_"How did he predict Seo was coming over; is Seishin some kind of psychic?" _Matsu thought."What brings you three here?"

"Well I got this e-mail from MBI so I thought about coming by to see everything's ok." Seo said.

The lightning twins and Matsu leaned close to each other, away from Miya and Seo to explain the real reason they came.

"Actually we're out of food again for the bazillonth time." Hikari said. Hibiki nodded with her and Seo chuckled nervously.

"I won't get understand Kagari or Uzume, they won't tell me anything." Miya said while looking down. "Why can't they open up? I'll be happy to help is they asked."

Ok, but would it had changed if they had?" Matsu asked her.

"Quite a bit, Matsu." She replied. "I would have gone and killed Minaka myself." She turned to Matsu displaying the same cold eyes that she had when she was in the Discipline Squad.

"Y-Yeah and if you did that, it would turn into a large monster battle and no one will be left standing when that's done."

"Yeah and I don't think Takehito will see that happen." Matsu said as she took her PDA from between her cleavage, turned it on and watches what's happening.

"Yeah... He never wanted any of this." Seo said. "If he was still around, then there would not have been this crazy sekirei plan."

"Speaking of plans, what about yours?" Miya asked Matsu who didn't say a word after what Seo said. "Don't you know what it means for Seishin to have six sekireis in his possession? He would be stressed out. Matsu, did you or anyone else talk to him before he makes the final decision?"

"Yeah... multiple sekireis for only one ashikabi." Seo said. "It sucks; he's going to see all of them fight until there's only one."

"I know the game's rules are set in stone, but I find myself believing in Seishin." Matsu said. "He once said something on the night during the escape while assisting Haruka and Kuno..."

**(Flashback)**

"My loving bond with my sekirei and my friends are the reasons I am strong." Seishin said as he pointed his left thumb to his chest. "As long as I shall live, I shall continue to protect those I love... even if it costs me my very life!"

**(Flashback ended)**

"If there's someone who can stop Minaka's twisted game, it's him: Shinto Teiho's Shinikabi...**(Shinigami + Ashikabi) **, and in the end, we'll live happy long lives together." Matsu continued.

Miya smiled and chuckled a little. "Matsu that's sweet, but still...

"Sorry, but it isn't gonna happen." Seo disagreed and his sekireis went with his reply.

"Awww, but Miya; you should have some hope for him as well. You trained with Musubi and Tsukiumi." Matsu said to her and then turned to Seo. "And you three were there to help Seishin make Kusano and Tsukiumi emerge, shouldn't you have some hope for him as well?"

"Matsu those are entirely different matters." Miya said. "He's a great person, but as an ashikabi, Musubi and the others are wasted on him."

"Yeah, but not just them but their bodacious bombshells of boobs as well." Seo said which made Hikari pretty pissed at what he said about Seishin's sekirei.

"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!" A familiar voice rang their ears as a red ball of spirit energy struck Seo again like the last time. Everyone turned and looked up and saw Seishin standing on a roof as the moon shined down on him.

"What did you do that for?!" Seo yelled.

"For flirty comments of my sekireis... again." Seishin's clone said as he used flashstep and appeared beside them. He then turned to Miya. "Matsu's right, Miya. I'll do all I can to have us live happily ever after. But if you don't want to agree with what this genius said, it's ok to make opinions..." He wrapped his arm around Matsu. "Just wait until I do the impossible. No matter what, I won't give up... Not for my sake, but the sake of all the sekreis in Shinto Teiho."

"Seishin..." Matsu smiled at him. "You may be a clone of him using the zanpaktou's power, but still you are the sweetest person. Thank you Seishin."

"Anytime, Matsu." Seishin's clone replied with a smile and gave a smack peck on the cheek; then turned to Miya and Seo. "Make sure you give them my gift, Miya and I'll see you when I return home with Kagari. Until then..."

With a bow, Seishin's clone turned into flames and dissolved away into nothing.

"Well... you heard it from the man himself." Matsu said as she walked back inside. "...and taking a line from him, _When a Samayou makes a promise... he'll do all he can to never EVER break that promise,"_

"Wow," Seo said, "for a Soul Reaper, Seishin's pretty tricky..."

"But for a guy like Seishin..." Hikari said. "He's the nicest guy we had ever met...and one who isn't a pervert." She and her sister agreed. "Speaking of perverts!" Hikari used her power to shock Seo... again.

Matsu went back to her room with a triumphant smile on her face; leaving behind a speechless Miya who's surprised that her and all of his sekirei supports him that high extent.

_"Seishin...Could he be...?" _Miya looked at the night sky as the camera pans up to the luminescent moon in the center of the night sky. "I'll be right back ok?" Miya said as she went to the kitchen to get some food and gathered them in 2 large sacks. She came back out and handed it to them.

"Thank you and we're sorry for the umpteenth time!" The lightning twins cried.

"That's ok, girls." Miya said. "Your ashikabi's lack of resourses is not your fault." She smiled and then remembered what Seishin wanted her to give to them. "Oh almost forgot, Seishin wanted me to give you this."

"Huh, what is it?" Hibiki and Hikari made Seo hold the bags of food, took the envelope and opened it up, in it was a letter:

_"Dear Hibiki, Hikari and Seo,  
I had a feeling you would come to Miya to check up on me and mainly to, and I emphasize it in underlining, __getting more food to last a couple of days.. Seo. __Thanks to the Soul Reapers, they gave me 3 checks for what I did on the Bridge escape. Let's just say, a certain Head Captain I know somehow has a checking account in the World of the Living that lasted for over a couple hundred years. I'm sharing one of them for you guys. Feel free to buy clothes, food and whatever else you want. Just make sure not to use it all at once. I'll see you then, you guys. _

_Sincerely,  
Seishin Samayou _

_PS: Seo... find a new job soon... and stop flirting with my sekireis! Until then..."_

Everyone chuckled nervously at the message to Seo, who is rather embarrassed. Then the girls took the check outof the envelope, they were shocked to see how much they got. Their jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes were widened.

"ONE MILLION YEN!" The three cried out.

"Thank you, Seishin!" Hibiki and Hikari cried in joy.

A loud boom was made as the camera was quickly panned down to the rooftop of a building Akitsu and Homura are fighting. Homura was catching her breath while glaring at Akitsu who remained calm though the entire fight, like she was just warming up for the real fight to begin. Homura launches another fireball, but Akitsu formed a wall of ice to block it and then she used her ice powers to fight back, causing another explosion of steam to form.

"Damn!" Homura muttered as she couldn't see through the cloud of steam. Just then she immediately saw Akitsu made a big backflip over her and counters with her ice shards. Homura tried her best to defend against Akitsu's attacks using her fire, but it overwhelmed her as well as damaging her in the process. "So that's it, now I know why you're a discarded sekirei..." She said as some blood leaked from her wounds and parts of her uniform were damaged, especially losing the mask around her mouth. "Your strength, it's too dangerous; and in my wager, it's too dangerous for someone to control."

"That may be true, as well as having some problems with my powers as well." Akitsu said.

"I see." Homura replied. "Then tell me this discarded sekirei... Sekireis with the symbols on their heads shouldn't be able to emerge. Why is it that you have an ashikabi?" Akitsu didn't say another word, though she looked down at Homura as a light breeze passed them. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Oh well, who cares, at least there is one other thing I have to say to you... AND, IT 'S TO PUT ON SOME DAMN UNDERWEAR ALREADY!

The light winds continue to flow as it reveals Akitsu's "lower region" to Homura and Hayato, who's watching the fight from afar using his binoculars. Thank kami Seishin's nowhere close to hear or see that happen, otherwise he would have gotten a big nosebleed like before.

"Really Hayato?" Mutsu said sarcastically. "I don't want to complain about your tastes, but come on now... You could've given her some underwear before we left."

"MY TASTES?!" Hayato cried while feeling embarassed. "Going commando was her choice, not mine!"

"Oh...I guess I forgot to put some on." Akitsu said despite not feeling embarrassed... or any emotion right now.

"How could you forget that?" Homura cried while blushing as well and pointing at her. "How could anyone forget the meaning of the word modesty!?"

"My ears are burning Kagari... or should I say Number Six: Homura." A familiar voice rang Homura's ears. As she looked behind her to see where the voice came from, she was surprised to see the Veiled Sekirei: Uzume standing above her on another platform.

"Uzume?" Homura cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, the Uzume you know is long gone!" She said and then turned to Akirsu. "Hold back, discarded number. This one's my prey."

Akitsu didn't say a word as she glared coldly at Uzume.

"Uzume, what's going on here; is someone forcing you to do this?" Homura asked.

"Listen... Uzume's gone." She said. "I am an outcast; the Veiled Sekirei!" Uzume began her attack on Homura by using her veil to tie her down. "You're coming with me, because if you don't..." Uzume jumped over her and landed behind her. "You'll die."

"Like hell if I would listen to that ultamatuim!" Homura muttered as her fire powers burned the veil trapping her, encasing her in a flaming aura. Uzume back away from it, until Akitsu started attacking her with her ice shards. Uzume immediately blocked it the second she caught wind of it.

"YOU pull back, that one's my prey." Akitsu said harshly to Uzume as she formed more ice shards around her. "My master sent me for her."

"Then I guess you're going home empty handed!" Uzume charged at Akirsu and the two girls began their fight.

Homura, on the other hand, is feeling a lot worse that she was before. She was breathing more heavily and smoke was seeping out of her skin and clothes. Not only that but her right hand began glowing bright and hotter by the second as she made a permanent hand print on the spot her hand's on.

_"Not good, my power's getting out of control again." _Homura thought.

"What's going on!" Hayato cried as he watched what's happening through his binoculars. "That seklrei, where did that come from; and what's wrong with the one we're trying to claim?"

"Well by the looks of things, I see she's suffering from autotoxemia." Mutsu said. "From what I know, it's a frequent occurrence among sekireis with unstable output. If it keeps up, she'll destroy herself." Homura struggled to get up, turned to MBI's tower, and growled at it.

**(Intense Moment begins: Not Playing Bleach OST: Fade to Black_B13a)**

Elsewhere, Seishin sensed Homura's presence from afar and that it's fading bit by bit.

"Oh, no!" Seishin cried as his eyes were wide in shock.

"What's up, Seishin?" Musubi asked him.

"It's Kagari, she's in severe trouble!" Seishin said. "We must hurry otherwise she'll die soon!"

"On it!" Musubi said as she and the girls continue to follow Seishin in a quicker pace. Seishin used flashstep, appeared upside down above Musubi.

"Hold Ku for me!" Seishin cried.

"Ok!" Musubi held on to Kusano.

Seishin continued moving faster, running and performing parkour moves over many intense rooftop platforms. In his mind are memories of the time he, Miya, Kagari, Uzume, and all of his sekirei were altogether._ "Kagari... I know we may not have much in common, but you and I share one common goal." _Seishin thought._"...and that's to protect what we care. You helped save those who are ready to emerge with their chosen ashikabis, even Musubi and the others. For that I am eternally grateful. Now... It's my turn to protect you. I won't let any ashikabi or sekirei take you away from me... Not while I'm still here!"_

_"Seishin..." _His hollow smirked at the burning will in his eyes.

"Hang on..." Seishin said. "We're coming to save you... KAGARI! Seishin cried out to Kagari as his roar echoed the night sky as he drew his zanpaktou. "Now, Erupt! Reddnouva!" Seishin jumped high into the sky; higher than his sekireis actually and formed a cage... well an arrow shaped cage of flames as Seishin flew up in a 45-degree angle despite the pain coming from his unstable power. He and the flames turned into a dragon as it roars made the skies tremble.

**(Song ends)**


	7. Chapter 6: Homura Emerges

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, only my character. It's a harem and I hope you like it.)**

**Matsu: Hey everyone, it's me Matsu and I'm here to on Taka2012's behalf on uploading the next installment of Sekirei EX II! *Chuckles and turns on a screen showing screen caps of last chapter.* Last chapter, Minaka sent a message to all available ashikabis in Shinto Teiho about the last sekirei hiding in the North. Seishin knows Kagari's a sekirei; however he doesn't know she's the last sekirei that's un-emerged until he got the call from Takami... long after Kagari fled the house to hunt down Minaka. **

**Later, Seishin and I spoke to Musubi, Tsukiumi, Ku and Kazehana about soon after Kagari's reaction to him. Afterwards, Seishin and the others have left to find our flame wielding friend here. Speaking of which... Kagari was almost to MBI until Akitsu tries to intervine. Uzume also arrives to capture Kagari but her powers grew more unstable. Akitsu tries to stop Uzume and then the two fought. Seishin senses Kagari's powers reaching critical levels upon nearing her location. As the race against time is nearing its end, will our Shinikabi make it to Kagari before either she dies, or gets taken away by someone else. Let's find out on Sekirei EX II Chapter 6! *Sighs and looks at the camera with a worried look.* Oh, Seishin... Please hurry. *The screen starts acting up and then turns into static.***

* * *

**_Sekirei EX II_**

**Chapter 6: Homura Emerges!**

The chapter begins with the silhouettes of Seishin and the sekirei getting closer to Kagari's location by jumping over roof after roof, before anyone else interferes. Seishin's phone began ringing and he went to answer it. It was Matsu.

"Hello." He said as the camera was pointed to only his mouth.

"Seishin, I'm calling you to see how you're doing." Matsu said.

"So far so good." Seishin said. "However, I've picked up presences near Kagari's location."

"Really?" Matsu wondered until she checked her computer. "Oh, crap! There are 2 sekireis are near Homura! No, wait there's three, wait five! Crap, there's four more joining in!"

"And more are on the way..." Seishin said. "I understand what's happening, Matsu. Don't worry..." The camera panned to Seishin's left eye, which is glowing red through the night. "I will save Kagari."

_"Ready to take care of business, Seishin?" _Seishin's hollow asked.

Seishin smirked. _"Always have...always will. Let's get it started." _

Yukari and Shiina as they walked through a lit-up shopping district of the city while search for Kusano. However the only flaw for ashikabis of every kind is prohibited from using trains or other modes of transportation due to MBI enforcing the rules more since the Bridge escape.

"The northern area should be coming up soon." Shiina said.

"Dang it, this is crap!" Yukari whined. "Ever since the escape three months ago, I can't even catch a train with a sekirei."

"The security checks are even tighter, huh?" He wondered.

"We got to find her!" She said encouraging herself more. "She's the final sekirei; Number 108!"

"Though I do admire your determination, we don't know exactly if Ku's the last sekirei!" Shiina said.

"I know that's true, but we have to take the chance we get." Yukari said. "We don't want Ku in some sleezeball's hands, like that gut we encountered before who tried to kiss you."

"I guess you're right." Shiina said. "Alright, let's go."

As the Demon Ashikabi and the Reaper Sekirei ran off to the Northern part of the capital, Uzume and Akitsu's fight still continues. Both attacks were clashed many times, giving it their all to capture Kagari. One to add her to one's collection and the other to save one she cares. Kagari on the other hand is getting worse by the minute.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hayato said as he watched what's going on. "Mutsu, go in there and stop the fluttery one! That flame sekirei's rare and I want it right no-" Mutsu stopped Hayato for a second as he sensed someone approaching the two of them.

"Alright, whoever you are... Come out!" Mutsu saud bluntly.

"Well, well, well... If it's Hayato Mikogami, a friend from the South..." Kakizaki said as he appeared from the corner of the same street Hayato's on. "Welcome..."

"His presence..." Mutsu said while glaring at him. "An ashikabi, huh?"

Kakizaki smirked at them.

"An ashikabi?" Hayato asked. "So that fluttery one belongs to you?"

"Hard to say that it's true, but she's doing some work for us." Kakizaki said. "My boss, Izumi Higa of the East."

"Higa of the East, huh?" Hayato repeated.

"I am his secretary, Kakizaki." He introduced himself as 2 other sekireis appeared behind him. "We'll take it from here, now."

"Hmph... Using 2 sekireis to get the job done?" Mutsu said.

"No need to be alarmed, as long as you two do what I say and stay here until we capture Number Six, then the two of you will be safe from harm." Kakizaki replied. "I give you my word on that."

"Argh, that stupid jerk! Mutsu go get him!" Hayato cried like a little boy having a tantrum. But Mutsu calmed him down a bit.

"You said that so readily Hayato, but look around...There's not a lot of us to get the job done here." Mutsu shifted his eyes to a couple of sekireis on the Eastern side of where they are and then to the Western side of them. "More sekireis made it to the location, but as it is, we'll be fighting a losing battle."

"I'll give you the incantation if you just kiss me." Hayato said as he puckered his lips up to Mutsu, but he placed the palm of his hand in Hayato's way.

"No thanks!" He said calmly as he then carried Hayato and prepared to retreat. "Let's go! Five feathers or ten, it makes no difference to me, whatsoever." As Mutsu slammed his sheathed sword on the ground, he caused a strong shockwave causing the ground around him to shatter like an earthquake was happening. The attack got Kakizaki and the sekireis that's with him to flinch, but then he turned to see Mutsu retreating with Hayato being carried while sticking his tongue out at Kakizaki.

"Little brat!" He muttered. Back to the battle at hand, Uzume and Akitsu's clash still continues until Akitsu used an ice style version of Kimimaro's Bracken Dance, striking Uzume and sending her crashing into a wall. Just then she sensed Mutsu.

"Akitsu, we're pulling back!" Mutsu said.

"We're retreating?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah, she's about done for." Mutsu said. Hayato sighed and agreed to Mutsu's terms. As they retreated they noticed what seems to be a flaming meteor flying mid air.

"What the..." Hayato and Mutsu looked closely at the man and discovered that it was Seishin in his Soul Reaper uniform. Behind him were five other sekirei as they were heading to the location. "Is that who I think he is...?" He wondered.

At the same moment, Kagari whose unstable power is reaching near-critical levels. However, she glared at the ice sekirei before her.

"I recall you asked why I have a master..." Akitsu asked her as she slowly approaches her. However, Uzume who was slowly getting up, used her veil to stop Akitsu from approaching her. She then turned her sights on the Veiled Sekirei. "Hmmm... There's no hesitation in your eyes, the will to face death for an ashikabi. They're strong eyes you have."

Uzume growled.

"You don't become someone's master because you become their ashikabi." Akitsu continued. "You become someone's master because someone recognizes you as such. For me, I do have a master because someone recognized me... for now."

"Wait... What do you mean _for now_?" Homura asked.

"Though I am discarded, I still seek my one TRUE master..." Akitsu said while remembering Seishin from her dream and the very words he said to her.

**(Flashback)**

"I'm terribly sorry for the pain you felt... I'll do what I can to make you no longer be a scrapped number." Seishin continued. "I know someone who could possibly help you make it happen. I will protect you with my life."

**(Flashback ending)**

"There's someone out there for me..." She continued. "One who's will is hotter than the flames you cast... One who's devoted to protecting those that cared. I am jealous that you can still emerge and I can't though. The future can be changed, fates can be rewritten and something new will happen. As for your fate, sekirei guardian... Either you live to see the dawn of tomorrow or your life will fade in the night sky. The choice... rests with your destined ashikabi."

Homura glares at Akitsu as she makes her retreat. Homura'a clothes were almost burnt away, almost exposing her breasts entirely and scars from the heat were made. As she catches up to Hayato and Mutsu, she noticed Seishin along with five other sekireis heading towards Kagari's location.

_"So he finally arrives..." _Akitsu thought as she saw the same young man with long red hair from her dream. _"I hope he can do the same to Homura... as he did to me..." _Akitsu turned her sights back to Hayato and Mutsu as the three of them retreated.

"One who's devoted to protecting those that cared..." Homura repeated what Akitsu said. "Who is the man that discarded sekirei was mentioning? Could she be talking about..."

Just then, she saw Uzume getting up and preparing to battle her once again as she raveled up the veil she used to attack Akitsu.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Uzume threatened her with a cold glare on her face.

Elsewhere in the city, Yukari and Shiina were near the location of the battle that's happening. The two ran through the empty alleyways as they grew closer to the location.

"Hear that! Sounds like a battle's going on." Yukari cried. "Let's hurry up, Shiina!"

Just then, a motorcycle got in Yukari's way and injured her knee a little. Shiina ran to help her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ow!" She said and then looked at the man in the motorcycle which turned out to be the same tan skinned, lean built man with black hair while wearing a black leather jacket with matching leather gloves, a trouser with a white skull belt, a pair of goggles around his neck and sported a gruff wild look on himself. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Huh?" The guy asked. "You're the one who kept running over like an idiot, PUNK!" He rebuked after he took his helmet off and glared at her.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Yukari yelled.

"The name's Sanada Nishi," He introduced, "and just who the hell are you?"

"Yukari Sahashi and this is my sekirei Shiina." She replied until she winced at the scratch she has on her leg. "Just look at what you did to me knee, you idiot!"

"Quit your cryin', will ya..." Sanada said as he walked towards her and kneeled down to look at the light but painful wound on her knee. "A little spit and it'll be good as new." As he placed his finger on his tongue;lubing it with saliva, he then attempts to rub it on her knee. Angered, Yukari kicked him hard in the face.

"Come on, Shiina." Yukari said.

"Uhh... right..." Shiina followed her as the two walked off to search for Kusano. Sanada gets back up from the kick, like it was nothing.

"Heh heh..." Sanada chuckled as he turned to watch the two walk off, despite having a slight nosebleed from the impact of the kick he got. "What a naughty little girl she was... But she does have one hell of a kick."

Back to the rooftop, Kagari's body was reaching her limit and Uzume was prepared to capture her.

"I promise; if you come with me, I won't kill you." Uzume said to her.

Homura struggled to get back up while she glared at Uzume. While doing so, she then remembered what she and Takami were talking about back when she was in MBI.

**(Flashback while playing sad music: Now playing Naruto OST - Nightfall)**

"A guardian sekirei?" She asked.

"If someone could protect them, at least until they have been able to meet their ashikabis... Well will you accept this task, Homura?" Takami asked.

**(Flashback ended)**

_"All those children, all those little birds I protected..."_ Homura thought. _"If they have met their ashikabis, then I am satasfied with that. Because a least I did something good in my life." _Homura closed her eyes and then made a small smile on her face until she felt the unstable strain her body as her powers are reaching high levels. _"But still... The fact that I couldn't kill Minaka myself..."_

Homura power grew far out of control as it envelops her flames. The heat was too much for any other sekriei or ashikabi to approach her. Just then, Kakizaki arrives to the rooftop.

"Stand down, Uzume. We'll take it from here." He said as Higa's other sekireis stood beside him. Homura then figured out what's happening.

"Uzume, are you...?" Kagari asked but as a reply Uzume shifted her sights away from her.

"Pre-emergance, oh yes!" The sekirei wearing a cloak over her cheerfully said.

"But Kakizaki, she's on fire! What should we do?" The red headed sekirei said. She wore a yellow jumpsuit with blue sleeves and white stripes on the sleeves

"Looks like this sekirei has a very unstable output." Kakizaki said calmly while fixing his glasses. "We need to see if she's acceptable to be Higa's sekirei."

_"Higa... He's the Ashikabi of the East." _Homura thought and then chuckled with a light smile getting his attention. "I see. So this is the kind of game this is... It's too bad that you guys came here on a fool's errand. " Her smirk had faded and then turned her sights to MBI's main tower. "Minaka! If you think I'm a prize in this sick game you set up, THEN I'M GONNA MELT HERE ON THIS SPOT!" She yelled out to the tower. "NOW WITNESS THE WAY NUMBER SIX BURNS; MINAKA, YOU BASTARD!"

Elsewhere, Seishin felt the great flames Kagari formed from afar as the reflection of what's happening appeared in his eyes.

"We're almost there!" Seishin cried out to his sekireis and turned his sights back to the warm, yet faint glow near them. _"Kagari, don't you die out on me! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, NOW!"_ Seishin jumped high into the sky; higher than his sekireis actually and formed a cage... well, an arrow shaped cage of flames as Seishin flew up in a 45-degree angle despite the pain coming from his unstable power. He and the flames turned into a dragon as it roars made the skies tremble.

Back at the rooftop...

_"Sorry..." _She thought. _"Miya, Takami, I can't..." _As she closed her eyes, she remembered a few familuar voices...

_"Dost thou call thyself my rival?" _

_"Tsukiumi..."_

_"I'm worried about you, Kagari... Everybody is..."_

_"Matsu..."_

_"Because we're friends and I want to help you. I don't want to see you suffer, Kagari. Please, let me help you."_

_"Especially you... Seishin... I'm sorry..."_

**(Song ends)**

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME... KAGARI!" Seishin's roar echoed as it snapped her back into reality, until she was doused by Tsukiumi's water.

"What the... Was that?" Homura wondered.

**(Dynamic entry music began playing: Bleach OST: Chokkaku 30-second theme)**

"What art thou doing, Homura?" Tsukiumi asked. "What did I say, I told thee before: I won't let thee stop."

Kagari was wide-eyed and awestruck that Tsukiumi appeared; and not only her arrived, but Musubi and the other sekirei arrived as well.

"Hey Kagari, we're here!" Musubi was second to arrive arrived, Kusano came in after this by floating on a leaf as bug as her, then Kazehana made a dazzling arrival with flower petals raining down around her.

"You guys..." Kagari said

"Hmph, looks like we made it..." Kagari and the orhers turned to the left of them to see a flaming tornado spinning around while staying still.

"Whoa...!" Musubi said as she was facinated at the tornado of flames.

In the tornado, Seishin'e eyes were closed, but when he opened them, his eyes were glowing like that of a dragon With one swing of his sword, the tornado dissolved away. He appeared wearing an ankle-length, flame-colored shihakushō with no sleeves, but exposing a bit of his chiseled chest and carried a katana the length of his leg that has the same flame designed color and mark of the dragon. He appeared in his Bankai: Banningsouru Reddnouva.

**(Song ends)**

"For making a grand appearance, you know how to make one even better, Seishin." Kazehana smirked. Seishin smiled and chuckled a little.

"Is that Sanada of the West?" Kakizaki wondered. "Wait that's not right, this guy's from the north... Is he..." He remembered the fight on the bridge and saw Seishin's fight against the Discipline Squad. "No... He's the man who helped orchastrate the Escape three months ago!"

_"You guys... Not now." _Uzume thought as she looked at Seishin and the others._ "Not when we're so close!"_

"Why did you guys come; what are you doing here?" Kagari asked them.

"We're here to save you, Kagari." Seishin replied as he turned to see her.

"Seishin..." Kagari felt her body reacting stronger to him. Seishin noticed her holding her git in like she's in pain. He attempts to help her out until... "Stay back, Samayou!" She cried. "I already told you, I don't need your sympathy!"

"It's not sympathy, Kagari!" Seishin said.

"That's right! it's not sympathy at all, Kagari." Musubi joined in. "We're here to collect the rent!"

Seishin looked at Musubi with a deadpan look and then face-palmed himself with the hilt of his zanpaktou.

"What's important here, is that we're here to save you, Kagari"

"Seishin..." Kagari said.

"Homura!" Tsukiumi called her name while looking away and crossing her arms under her endowed assets. "Thou made a fine mess decieving me. If thou dost return, be prepared..."

"Please Kagari!" Kusano spoke to her. "We've came here to help you!"

"You can't go out and kill the company president all on your own." Kazehana joined in. "The thoughts of my old love forever happy... But don't worry, I am totally over him."

_"Something tells me she still have some feelings for Minaka..." _Seishin's hollow said.

Seishin chuckled a little until he felt a strand of pain coarse through his body as he fell on one knee.

"Seishin!" Tsukiumi and the girls rushed to their aid. "Why would you risk doing this...?"

"Because thereare some sekirei near us... attempting to capture Kagari." Seishin said. "I can't... let her... be taken away. I will do all... I... can... to save her."

_"Seishin..." _Kagari thought as he watched him struggle to get up.

"Now... Honō Kurōn!" Seishin and his zanpaktou glowed like a candle in the night. As he glowed, five flames; the size of a human being were formed around him and then they turned into duplicates of himself. "Ok boys... now scatter and stop other sekirei and ashikabis from approaching this area."

The clones nodded and immediately left used flashstep.

"Are they our enemy?" The jumpsuit searing sekirei asked.

"Yes, they are..." Kakizaki said. "Especially the red haired one. However, to have a pre-emerged sekirei, broken or not, to be taken before our eyes would be an insult. We must stop them! Don't let them make that sekirei emerge."

The cloaked sekrei smirked and then removed her cloak, revealing herself as she wore a white underdress with a blue cloak like dress over it, she wore a red bow on her head and collar of her dress, and wore leg length boots.

"Alright, let's go!" She said in a sing-song voice. "And you'll be fighting along side us, huh Number Ten?"

"That's the Veiled Sekirei!" Tsukiumi said. "How lucky I should meet thee here."

"Hold on." Kazehana interrupted. "Number 10's all mine."

Suddenly flying spinning blades swooped around Tsukiumi, and then returned to where they came back to where they came from. Tsukiumi turned to see the girl performing a curtsy while she makes her introduction.

"My name is Oriha, I am Sekirei #101." She introduced. "Higa Izumi is my ashikabi."

"Fine, girl..." Tsukiumi said. "Thou has some cleaverness to bear blades at me, cowardly trollop! I am Number Nine, Tsukiumi!" She introduced herself while summoning a small wave of water aroun her with a large wave behind her. The power she unleashed made her hair and her clothes flow in the updraft. "Challenge me and I'll repay thee in spades!"

As Tsukiumi and Oriha prepares their fight, Musubi prepares to fight the jumpsuit wearing sekirei.

"My name's Musubi, Number Eighty-Eight and I'm a fist-type!" She introduced.

"My name is Number Eighty-Six, Katsuragi...," She said in a melancholic voice,"and I'm a foot-type."

"Let's go!" Musubi cried as she and Katsuragi began their Hand-to-Hand, er... Hand-to-Foot clash.

At the same moment, Kazehana prepares for her fight against the Veiled Sekirei: Uzume.

"You're not too surprising to see me here, huh Kazehana?" Uzume asked.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, but yes I was expecting you to be here." Kazehana said. "First you attacked Kuno three months ago, then the time you challenged me to a battle on that same day. Plus you almost said the incantation on the day Seishin returned from the hospital and then you left Maison Izumo without a trace. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Surely you've given us more credit for that huh?"

"Hmmm... You're right." Uzume confessed. "I guess I wasn't a match for you, Kazehana."

"I want to ask you one thing..." Kazehana said. "You're doing this for your ashikabi, aren't you?"

Uzume glared.

"That's the only cause for a sekirei to fight." Uzume replied. "What other reason is there?"

"It's love... true love! It's must be love!" Kazehana happily cried.

"Stop it; this is serious, Kazehana!" Uzume said in a slight deadpanned angered expression.

"Well then... That's about right for a sekirei, isn't it?" Kazehana asked rhetorically. "Alright then, I suppose I'll fight you; but you're gonna have to come at me with everything you got." Kazehana gets her game face going as she prepared to fight against Uzume.

"Ah, feeling confident in our fighting abilities, are we?" Uzume rhetorically asked. "Very well, I'll have to take advantage of that first hand. I'm glad to come at you anyday!"

As the battle grew more intense, Kazehana and Uzume began their clash.

Seishin watched as his sekireis are handling against their opponents, while he gets the opportunity to go save Kagari. As he took another step, a shockwave of pain from his power rapidly eaten up shook him like an earthquake. Regardless, he gets back up and walks to Kagari. Kakizaki then remembers who Seishin is.

"So that's him..." He said. "The Soul Reaper that allied with the Terrifying Monster in the North. He also helped with the Escape three months ago. He appears to be quite the skilled fighter since he's carrying that sword of his." While he was analyzing Seishin's information, Kusano appeared behind him. Just as he turned to see her, Kusano smirked and summoned several vines to tangle him up. "What the—Put me down right now!"

Kusano made a smug smirk not paying mind to Kakizaki.

"It looks like you've been..." Kusano donned a pair of sunglasses "Tangled up in this mess." Out of nowhere, the CSI Miami theme kicked in.

"Where is that song coming from?!" Kakizaki yelled.

Seishin made it to Kagari and kneeled down to her.

"Kagari, we didn't come here out of sympathy or anything else." Seishin pleaded. "We came to save you. I don't want to see you in pain or kill yourself trying to kill Minaka. Please I want to help you, please come back home with us."

"You're no different than anyone else, Seishin." Kagari said. "You're exactly the same as everyone else, especially Minaka."

"I'm not like them or anyone else, Kagari." Seishin said while Kagari's getting up.

_"Kagari..." _Seishin felt another strong pulse and fell on his arms and knees, dropping his zanpaktou.

"Does it matter how much power you got?" Kagari said. "Does it matter how many you saved?! Too bad you you Seishin, I'm broken... I'm a defective prototype. She showed him her exposed and scarred body. "Look at this Seishin... It's unsightly isn't it? My body's scarred so much from the power I possess that's unstable. I can't control it any longer and it seems that I am at my limit." Kagari began getting enveloped in the flames again.

"Kagari, you can't do this! Don't do this!" Seishin cried as he struggled to get up; tears began forming in his eyes due to the pain in his body and the sight of Kagari hurting inside.

"Don't you see, I don't deserve to live. I'm done..." Kagari said. "There's no point in stopping me, Seishin. I will burn myself out. I never had a life of my own...I can't get one... I'm nothing!"

"NO!" Seishin cried. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" He got back up, using all the strength he has in his body. Just as he ran for the flames, sparks appeared and surrounded his combat pass as it malfunctioned, disabling the enhansed durability he gained in his soul reaper form. As Seishin ran into the flames to hug Kagari, he began feeling the harsh flames burn his body bit by bit.

**(Now playing Wake from Linkin Park's Minutes to Midnight album)**

"What the!" **Kagari cried.** "Let me go, Seishin!" **She attempts to break free but Seishin held her down tightly. Most of his soul reaper uniform was enveloped in the flames and burn marks were shown all over his only thing that's left was his pants that were burned from the lower leg up to his knees and half of his shirt.**

"Don't you dare say that you're nothing Kagari!" Seishin said as he looked at her while enduring the burns. "Listen to me... You are a friend to Maison Izumo, Kagari and have been a friend of mine since Musubi and I first got here. When I was injured with Musubi, you helped heal us... When I didn't have a place to live around, you and Miya welcomed me to Maison Izumo."

"Please... Just let me go, Seishin..." Kagari said.

"No!" He cried. "Musubi and Ku wanted me to rescue you. Tsukiumi, want you to live because she thinks you were her worthy rival and she wants you to stay. Kazehana also want you to live as much as the three of them wanting you to. They're risking themselves to save you! Don't tell me there's no point, don't tell me it's a game, Kagari, because it's not a game!"

"Please... let me go." Kagari said. "I can't control the fire. Just give it up..."

"NO, I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS, KAGARI!" Seishin cried. "Remember the time you and I had talked three months ago. You knew of my secret as a Soul Reaper and the reason I am one...

Kagari then remembered that moment...

**(Flashback )**

Three months ago, Seishin was outside in his Soul Reaper form sitting outside by the tree where he first met Kusano. Kagari saw him sitting along and went to talk with him.

"So... all this time, you were a Soul Reaper?" Kagari asked.

"Yeah, I've been." Seishin chuckled. "I'm surprised Miya didn't tell you that."

"Yeah, I've been busy at my job alot so I've been left out on some things." Kagari replied. "So this is how you had saved Musubi, Kusano and Tsukiumi, right?"

"Yeah." Seishin said. "I became a Soul Reaper when my grandfather was one a long time ago. My grandfather's burning will to save those he cared and keep the peace is the one thing that passed down to my father and then to me. That burning spirit of mine isn't just a spirit, it's a beacon of hope... A light that shines through even the thickest of darkness."

"Tell me, Seishin... Why did you; a Soul Reaper, became an ashikabi?" Kagari asked.

"It wasn't by luck if that's what you've been thinking." He replied. "Musubi, kinda crashed into my life... literally after chasing and protecting her from other sekireis. She then became my sekirei afterwards. It was at that moment, when I chose to protect her and any other sekirei I'll meet."

"I see and if you managed to save the sekireis you met, will your goal be met?" Kagari wondered.

"No..." Seishin replied. "The goal to protect any sekirei I know is far from over, Kagari. There are 108 of you guys and doing this is a big task. However, when it comes down to the last sekirei left in Shinto Teiho, I will do my best... Absolutely anything to save them. My sekireis got my back and I got theirs. Count on it..."

Kagari smiled at his confidence.

**(Flashback ended) **

Those last words from her flashback made her realize that Seishin's words are entirely pure.

"I'll protect you, Kagari!" Seishin cried. "I'll help you live the life that you wanted and you won't feel lonely or hurt. You are someone I care about, not just a sekirei. You will finally be free from the darkness! I will change the Sekirei Plan... for Musubi, Kazehana, Matsu, Ku... Tsukiumi ,too and especially for you and all the other sekireis in Shinto Teiho... SO WE CAN ALL LIVE IN PEACE!

_"Seishin..." _Kagari thought as she felt her sekirei symbol glow._"__All this time, I thought you are just like Minaka or any other ashikabi. But I was wrong... Seishin, your words... They cut me deep like a gash from a sword or a burn from a 're the only man I have reacted to that opened the door to my heart. Now that I know... Then there's only one thing to do..."_

Kagari looked at Seishin in the eyes and he looked back at her.

"Kagari..." He said.

"Seishin... All this time I could find an ashikabi who is someone other than you." Kagari said. "But I was wrong... Your words, your meanings and actions are like the sharpest sword; able to cut down anything. They are pure, just like that burning beacon of hope you have inside you."

"Kagari are you saying what I think you're saying?" Seishin asked as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Yes, Seishin... I've been reacting to you for sometime and now I'm ready..." Kagari said. "Seishin Samayou, I wish to be... your sekirei." With a quick response, Kagari began locking lips with the crimson haired Shinigami.

**(Now playing climatic moment of "Wake")**

_"Way to go, Seishin..." _Seishin's inner hollow said with a smile on his face as he watched him make Kagari emerge.

"Seishin..." Tsukiumi said his name.

"He finally did it!" Musubi cried.

Even Matsu saw what happened and was happy to see it.

"You did it, Seishin!" Matsu cried. "Way to go!"

"What's going on, Matsu?" Miya said.

"Well, this Samayou kept his word..." Matsu said. "Take a look!"

Miya leaned in to see Kagari kissing Seishin.

_"Seishin... He finally did it."_ Miya said with a warm smile on her face._ "Something tells me things are about to get exciting."_

Back at the roof of the building near MBI, a pillar of light was formed and the flames around her were dissolved.

"Seishin... Thank you..." Kagari smiled a little as her sekirei wings were long flames shaped like feathers and the sekirei symbol appeared on her back.

_"What is this strange feeling? The flames are subsiding..." _Kagari thought. _"The heat is fading; the all consuming pain is finally gone. It felt like all the power I kept separate from my body is released and is intwining with my soul..."_

As she felt her body return to normal, she then remembered something Takehito said to her.

**(Flashback)**

"Homura, you're a special sekirei, so I doubt any ashikabi would make you emerge." Takehito said. "But don't worry, it's only for right now. An ashikabi's true power, is the power of fate. As theit fates will grow stronger and their bonds become tighter, only then the ashikabi's true power can be revealed. I am certain that someone will be able to reach out to you. They will embrase their fate, they will find you... Your ashikabi will come."

**(Flashback and song ends.)**

Kagari regained her consciousness and then noticed Seishin on his knees, scarred with burn marks from the shoulders downward.

"Seishin!" Kagari cried out to him as she rushed out to aid him. "Are you alright?"

Seishin coughed a little. "Other than being covered in burn marks and soot, I am just fine."

"You could've died from that much fire." Kagari said.

"Yeah, I could've..." Seishin said, "but at least I've lived to tell the tale."

Kagari smiled and leaned closer to Seishin as she gave him a hug despite her cleavage touching his face.

"It's an honor to be your sekirei, Seishin." Kagari said while smiling and blushing a bit

"Likewise, Kagari." Seishin said. "I'm happy that I'm your ashika—wait, what's that I'm smelling?" He asked.

Kagari then noticed smoking coming from behind Seishin.

"Seishin, your butt's on fire..." Kagari answered.

"Great balls of fire!" Seishin cried while running around panicking in a cartoony gesture. "MY BUTT IS FLAMING! MY BUTT IS FLAMING! MY BUTT IS -" Seishin was interrupted by Tsukiumi's Water Celebration as it sent him flying into a wall, despite the fire on his derriere out finally. "Thank you... Tsukiumi..." Seishin said as he fell off the wall and fallen to the floor, head first. Kagari giggled.

"I may have told thee to wed her, but for my husband to kiss another person besides me!" Tsukiumi growled as she summoned a ball of water the size of an small monster truck. Her hair and clothes flowed in the updraft. Oriha was shocked at the power the Water Sekirei possess.

**(Now playing intense music: Soul Eater Theme Song)**

Musubi's fight against Katsuragi continued. Clash after clash, one evasion after another... the two hand combat sekriei fought with their all. After one last clash the two stood their ground.

"Hey, I just realize something..." Musubi said.

"Huh?" Katsuragi wondered.

"I have it... in my heart." Musubi said. "I've always have it... the beast that's in my heart. A big black bear, waiting to be unleashed!

As Katsuragi was about to charge at Musubi, she saw the aura in the shape of a black bear. She was shocked at it's power and froze in place out of fear.

_"How did she get so much power?!"_ She wondered. _"Could it be her bond with that ashikabi of hers?" _Then she saw Musubi charge her right fist as she prepared her final attack.

"KUMA-KEN!" Musubi announced her attack as she drove her enpowered fist hard into Katsuragi's stomach, sending her flying in a 360-degree arrow spin towards the other side of the roof, effetively defeating her. Katsuragi's sekirei symbol on her back then faded away.

Back to Tsukiumi's battle against Oriha, Oriha launched her flying discs of doom towards her.

"This stuff not amuse me." Tsukiumi said as she stood her ground, slightly evading oriha's discs like they were nothing and while they were away, she clashed with Oirha's discs with her water attacks, until they landed beside her.

"What's going on?" Oriha said.

"I am not at all amused!" Tsukiumi announced while gritting her teeth as the water she controls manifests into a body with 8 long serpant heads sprouting out of it. Tsukiumi unleashed her new move: The Eight Headed Water Serpent. "Slither forth my water snakes! She commanded them to advance towards the sekirei that dressed like she was in a fairy tail story. Oriha panicked and started running away from the snakes.

"Go away, I hate snakes!" Oriha cried until she was stood in between a rock and a hard place... almost literally. She mustered up her pride and threw her disc towards Kusano's vines, freeing Kakizaki.

"Ouch!" He said as he landed on his back.

**(Song ends)**

"Hey, what's wrong with you; why are you captured,Kakizaki?" Oriha asked him in a slightly stern voice.

"How shameful." Kakizaki muttered as he stood up and fluffed the dirt off his suit. "Apparently, we arrived too late. Number 06 has been emerged..."

"Yeah and they got Katsuragi, too." Oriha said as she glared at Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi prepares to attack her again, until Seishin stopped her. "What the...; what is he doing?" Seishin stopped and turned to them while the bangs of his untamed hair covered his eyes as he looked slightly down.

"Hey you..., the freak in the business suit." Seishin called him in a cold manner.

"You little punk!" Kakizaki muttered. "Who the hell do you think you're ta—" Seishin interrupted them by an instantaneous weakened cero as it nearly missed them on purpose, grazing Kakizaki's cheek. Uzume was surprised at Seishin standing up to them

"Let me guess..." Seishin commented. "This Higa person... Is he your boss?" Kakizaki scoffed.

"Hey, just watch what you're sa—" Oriha yelled to Seishin until she flinched back from another weakened cero that almost hit her foot.

"As I was saying..." Seishin continued. "Give this message to that bastard boss of yours... Tell him that as long as I am still standing... I won't let you or anyone else harm my sekirei. Otherwise you'll have to answer to me. Also, if he wants to hunt sekireis...HE SHOULD STOP SENDING YOU TO DO HIS DIRTY WORK!"

Kagari and the others all looked at Seishin as he stood strong.

_"Seishin..." _Kagari thought.

"You can't tell Master Higa what to do, Soul Reaper!" Oriha yelled as she threw her razor sharp disc at Seishin. He simply tilted his head to the right as it almost completely missed him. The disc left a cut on his left cheek and some of the blood got on the disc and a little beside his left foot. Seishin then felt the cut on his cheek and with his glowing red eye, he glared at Oriha while his spiritual pressure rose. Oriha and Kakizaki felt the overwhelming power he carried.

"If you throw that disc again the next shot with my cero won't miss." Seishin said as he stuck his left finger out and a crimson cero began charging. Oriha grew scared and heeded his warning.

"Y-Yes... s-sir..."Oriha replied. Seishin nodded and turned back to Kakizaki.

"If we ever meet again, I will personally kick both you and Higa's butts all over Shinto Teiho." Seishin said as he raised his left fist in front of his face. "Now that you got that message, it's best you start retreating... Now that I saved Homura."

_"Damn that Soul Reaper." _Kakizaki thought as he and Oriha were about to leave.

"Get going... RIGHT NOOOOOOOW" Seishin yelled with a hollowfied roar while a hollowfied visage made of his flaming spiritual pressure appeared, intimitating both Oriha and Kakizaki as the two retreated. Not to mention startled Uzume as she attempts to make the fatal blow.

"Number 10, we're leaving." Oriha said. Uzume scoffed.

"Well, you heard them." Kazehana said.

"I guess you're right." Uzume replied with a smirk. "Just when it's getting fun... Oh well. Until then, Kazehana..." She followed Kakizaki and Oriha as they retreated.

"I gotta admit, that was quite a show you made, Seishin." Kagari said to him.

Seishin chuckled for a second and then he fell to his knees. Tsukiumi, Ku, Kagari, and Kazehana all went to help him up.

"Husband, are thou ok?" Tsukiumi asked him feeling concerned.

"You should be more careful, Seishin." Kagari said to him.

"I'll... be fine." Seishin said as he catches his breath while he dehollowfied. "All that matters is that you're ok, Kagari." Kagari smiled with a blush on her face. "As for you guys... I thank you for saving her as well... Wait, where's Musubi?"

Seishin turned and the others turned to find Musubi as she stood alongside the now-terminated sekirei, Katsuragi.

_"Musubi..." _Seishin's inner hollow thought.

"What's she doing?" Kusano asked.

"She's doing the honorable thing in a sekirei battle." Seishin said. "When a sekirei ceases functioning, the winner of the sekirei battle must stand and watch over her, until MBI arrives..."

Musubi waited until an MBI chopper flew to their location. She then turned to Seishin and smiled.

"I'm ready if you are." Musubi said.

"Ok." Seishin replied and turned to Kagari. "Come on, Kagari. Let's go home... Together."

"I will be honored, Seishin." Kagari smiled at him.

Back at Maison Izumo...

"That was close..." Matsu sighed in relief.

"No..." Miya said cutting her off. "I'm afraid it has just begun."

"What...? What has begun...?" Matsu asked

"The Game has changed and Teiho will be the stage it's set on." Miya replied.

Back to the rooftop near MBI, Kagari was about to walk with them until she suddenly passed out.

"Kagari!" Seishin caught her and carried her in a bridal fashion.

"Is she going to be ok?" Musubi asked.

"Of course, thou chatterbox." Tsukiumi said.

"Let's go home, guys." Seishin said as he began jumping over roofs, returning home with his sekirei behind him. _"I have a omminus feeling about this... Now that all 108 sekireis have been emerged, the REAL plan of the Sekirei Game has begun. Minaka, I will look for you...I will find you... and I will end this game... Personally."_

As Seishin flys through the town, his left eye turned from its normal colors to an inverted black sclera and red glowing cornea. Back at the rooftop, MBI's Dog: Karasuba arrived to where the battle was located. She stopped to see a drop of blood on the ground. As she scooped it up with two fingers and tasted its savoring flavor, Karasuba felt something different... Her powers mixed with Seishin's spiritual pressure made her stronger than before. She smirked wryly with her eyes wide open as she felt the tremendous power flowing in her.

"Just keep getting stronger, Musubi... and you too, Seishin..." Karasuba said. "I am looking forward to our destined fights when the time comes..." Karasuba began chuckling a little which built up to a maniacal laugh as it echoes the night sky.

* * *

**Matsu: Yes, Seishin you did it! You saved Kagari!**

**Seishin: I'm just happy Kagari's safe from harm now. **

**Kagari: I owe you my life Seishin. Thank you so much for saving me. *She blushed a little***

**Seishin: It's no problem, I'm just happy you- *Was interrupted when Kagari french-kissed Seishin deeply and her wings were shown again.***

**Kazehana: So much love in the air, isn't there? *Chuckles and watches them.***

**Tsukiumi: Seishin! Cease this posthaste! *Seishin blushed a dark red until Kagari released him from her kiss.* **

**Seishin: *Saying gibberish while being dazed from the long and passionate kiss.***

**Tsukiumi: That's it! Water... *Seishin shook his head and regained himself until he saw Tsukiumi preparing his watery punishment.***

**Seishin: Not again! **

**Tsukiumi: Celebration! *Fires a beam of water at Seishin, but he dodged it at the last second and began running for his life.*(Now playing Yakety Sax... again) Get thee back here, Seishin and face thy punishment like a man!**

**Kagari: Well, guys... That's it for this chapter. Taka2012 will return but with something new in planned for his next story. Sekirei EX II will resume once his side project's done. Once we return, we'll resume up to a story idea thanks to a fan of his which may happen next chapter or the after that. On behalf of Taka2012, This is Kagari, signing off...**

***Seishin screamed as he got soaked to the bone by Tsukiumi again. Kagari giggled as she was turning the camera off***


	8. Chapter 7 - Seishin's Origins

**(I don't own all of Sekirei or all of Bleach, only my character. It's a harem and I hope you like it.)**

**Taka2012: Hey, guys Taka2012 here and I'm bringing you another update to Sekirei EX II! For this chapter, I am splitting Episode 7 of the anime into 2 separate chapters. Last chapter, Seishin and his sekirei arrived to Kagari's location in an attempt to save her from killing herself or fallen to the hands of another ashikabi like Hayato Mikogami or Higa Izumi. Seishin; despite his power drops getting worse with each use, had used his power to prevent any other ashikabi from arriving to the area while he saves Kagari.**

**Kagari: *Arrives beside me* Seishin pushed himself to save me when I am on the edge of death. He reminded me that he would share his light of hope with all he cared and with that, he and I kissed and I became his sixth sekirei. *Blushes***

***Seishin arrives as well, feeling a little dazed.***

**Taka2012: Seishin, what happened while I was gone?**

**Seishin: So much... So much... Mama-mia...**

**Kagari: Let's just say my kisses were too hot to handle. *Chuckles***

**Taka2012: Seishin, you are one hell of a ladies' man. *Chuckles until I got punched out cold by him.***

**Seishin: Taka, you baka! Anyway, let's get on with the next chapter everybody.**

* * *

**_Sekirei EX II_**

**Chapter 7: Seishin's Origins**

* * *

"Hold on... The Weight of the World will give you the strength to go." - Linkin Park: Robot Boy, A Thousand Suns

* * *

The story began as Minaka Hiroto was standing at his usual spot on top of the watchtower; smirking like usual as he watched the aftermath of Sekirei Number 06: Homura's emergence by the hands of Shinto Teiho's Shinikabi of the North, Seishin Samayou.

"At long last... all 108 sekireis have achieved complete emergence." Minaka said. "At long last, the final feather has flapped its wings of light and now, it's time... All of the event flags of the 2nd stage have been triggered. So little birds go forth! Flap your wings; fly to the new age of gods and weave a tale of war and love!"

Seishin and his sekirei were returning back to Maison Izumo; Seishin was the one who was carrying Kagari in his arms after she passed out. Luckily for her she's in good hands now that Seishin made her his sixth sekirei. When they arrived back to Maison Izumo, they were met up with Miya, Kisuke, and Ichigo.

"Seishin, what happened to your uniform?!" Miya asked feeling awestruck.

"It's a long story, Miya." Seishin replied as he looked at Kagari while he handed her to Musubi. "All that matters is that everything's ok and Kagari's safe."

"You've risked yourself and your spiritual pressure to help save a friend." Kisuke said. "That took guts to stand up to me, kid. I'm proud of you regardless."

"You still got that Captain's spirit in you, Seishin." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. "I've seen your succeeded attempt to save your friend and what you said..."

Seishin remembered the very words he said to Kagari...

**(Flashback)**

"I'll protect you, Kagari!" Seishin cried. "I'll help you live the life that you wanted and you won't feel lonely or hurt. You are someone I care about, not just a sekirei. You will finally be free from the darkness! I will change the Sekirei Plan... for Musubi, Kazehana, Matsu, Ku... Tsukiumi ,too and especially for you and all the other sekireis in Shinto Teiho... SO WE CAN ALL LIVE IN PEACE!"

**(Flashback ended)**

"You've showed some courage to say that you will change the Sekirei Plan," Ichigo continued, "and since you never broke any promises up to now, I believe you will be the one to change more than just the Sekirei Plan."

Seishin smiled and then turned to his sekirei who nodded as well, giving him support.

"Here this is for you." Kisuke held out a blue pill containing Seishin's spiritual pressure. Seishin gladly accepts it and just as he was going to eat it, Seishin falls to his knees while holding the pill in his hand. Kisuke, Miya, and Ichigo all helped carried the damaged Soul Reaper captain into the house. Seishin opened his eyes slightly one last time and looked at Kagari being carried to her room by his sekirei. Seishin struggled to get back up and walked back to Kagari's room.

"Seishin you shouldn't push yourself so much." Ichigo warned.

"Seishin, you need some rest." Miya warned.

"I-I will... But after I see Kagari get healed." Seishin said as he struggled with his strength to use his hollow regenerating ability. "I will stay up... until Kagari is healed." Kisuke, Ichigo and Miya all watched Seishin as he attempted to heal Kagari with his power, despite what Kisuke said to him before.

_"__Seishin..." _ Musubi thought as she and the other girls all looked at Seishin, seeing so much pain he felt if he would lose any of them.

"Seishin..." Kisuke saw Seishin's burn marks on his body as they get healed as well.

_"__I never have seen Seishin so protective of his sekirei before." _Miya thought until she remembered something Seishin said when he returned from the Soul Society.

_"__I'll accept the consequences on Matsu's or any sekirei's behalf..." _were the words Seishin had said to Miya.

_"__I think Matsu might be right." _Miya thought.

_"__If there's someone who can stop Minaka's twisted game, it's him: Shinto Teiho's Shinikabi and in the end, we'll live happy long lives together."_ Matsu's very words were repeated in Miya's mind.

_"__He might be the one who could change The Sekirei Plan." _Miya continued as she formed a smile on her face."We'll need some bandages for our sleeping friend here."

Seishin smiled as he continued to heal Kagari.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Ichigo said as he went to the supply closet. As Ichigo arrived back, Miya stepped out the door.

"We're going to be in here for a while treating them until they're well." Miya said.

"Don't worry, we'll wait until then." Musubi said and everyone else nodded.

"Miya, will big brother and Kagari be ok?" Kusano asked her.

Miya turned to see Seishin continue healing Kagari with all of his might. "Yes, Ku. I think, they'll be alright."

Two nights had passed and Kagari was still asleep. She had on her black pants, her white shirt that was unbuttoned, and the bandages that Miya put on. While she was unconscious, she also remembered another event that happened after she was emerged.

**(Flashback)**

"Kagari..." Seishin said. "About killing Minaka, you still intend on doing that?"

Kagari looked at Seishin who was concerned for her.

"If I do, Seishin...," Kagari said. "What will you do?"

"I know you got your own reasons for killing Minaka as much as I want to, and for that I won't stop you. Go ahead if you wish." Seishin said. "But right now, I'm heading back to Maison Izumo, where I will rest up and prepare for the next day. I just hope you will be there, too... Kagari. I don't want a good friend like you to walk off to her death and I know Musubi and the others rather see you live."

Kagari looked at Seishin who smiled and then turned to Musubi and the others awaiting her return.

"Don't worry, I won't..." Kagari said with a calm smile. "You saved me, Seishin. Your hope broke through my clouds of despair and helped me see the light. When I heard you say that you'll change the Sekirei Plan, I need to know... Are you keeping your word to it?"

"When I made a promise, that promise is kept." Seishin said. "I will change the Sekirei Plan... so we all can live happily ever after."

Kagari looked at Seishin and smiled as she then passed out.

_"__It pains me to admit this, but I finally understand it a little, Minaka. The point of an ashikabi existing for a sekirei." _Kagari thought. _"However, there's one person here whose hope is just like Takehito's ... and I am glad I am now his sekirei."_

**(Flashback ended)**

Kagari woke up from her rest as she discovers she's in Maison Izumo and is in bandages.

"How did I get here?" Kagari wondered while holding her head.

"Oh, you're finally awake, Kagari." Miya said as she just walked in. "I was starting to get worried about you."

"Miya, what happened?" She wondered.

"To answer your question, Seishin carried you here when you passed, two nights ago." Miya answered.

"Two nights ago?" Kagari asked. "Who was the one who bandaged me up?"

"You don't have to worry, I treated those bandages myself." Miya said. "After all I didn't want you to experience another groping."

"Miya look... about that..." Kagari said until she was cut off by Miya.

"Welcome home, Homura." Miya said while smiling. "After emerging, you could've gone and killed Minaka. Instead you chose to come back here; to be with me and your housemates. For that, I'm happy; so happy that I won't ask anything further."

Kagari smiled. "There you go, being all motherly to us." She said.

"Well that's a pretty rude thing to say." Miya playfully pouted. "I'm not that much older than the rest of you."

"I'm happy to be back, and I don't want to die anymore." Kagari said to her while smiling.

"I'm glad." Miya giggled a little. "Be sure to tell your new ashikabi that when he wakes up. He constantly stayed up to heal you all this time until even he passed out."

Miya and Kagari turned to see the crimson haired shinigami fast asleep beside her. Some of his spiritual pressure had been restored the night before thanks to Kisuke as it finished healing up all of his wounds and restored his uniform. Miya smiled as she left the room, right before Seishin woke up.

"Hey, Kagari." Seishin greeted. "I'm glad you're up and about. How are you now that you're almost healed up?"

"It's ok, Seishin." Kagari replied. "I am fine now. Miya told me that you stayed up all this time until now healing me. I'm glad you did that for me."

"Aw, I didn't do anything that big." Seishin said feeling modest.

"Umm, Seishin... my bandages are a little grossed out after having them for two days. Would you mind changing them for me?" Kagari asked.

"Sure, just a sec." He replied as he gathered the first aid kit. Just when he turned around to help get the bandages on, he blushed at the sight of Kagari's chest revealed under the unwrapped gauze. He immediately turned away while preventing another nosebleed. "Why don't I get Miya to do this for me?"

"Don't worry, Seishin; I won't make you uncomfortable." Kagari smiled at him as she turned her back to him. Seishin nodded and decided to rub the salve on her back. "Seishin... Ever since the time we talked while you were in your Soul Reaper form, I've wondered how did you get you became a Soul Reaper?"

Seishin didn't say until he finished rubbing the salve on her.

"It all happened when I was 13 years old and boy it was pouring." Seishin explained. "I was at home sitting by the window by my room staring out at the heavy rain pouring...

**(Flashback – 6 Years Ago)**

"Man, what a drag..." Seishin said. "I was really looking forward to going out and having some fun. The rain sucks."

While outside in the rain, several heavy footsteps that felt like several small earthquakes. He looked around to see what's going on until he saw what couldn't be described as an alien from another world. It turned out to be a hollow that looked like the Grand Fisher. It roared loudly making several car alarms go off. Just then, he then noticed someone walking by but didn't see the creature before him. However the creature did as it attempt to eat its soul. Seishin rushed out the house to save him... by tackling him to the ground.

"Why did you do that-," He yelled until he noticed that it was Seishin. Seishin remembered that he was one of his parents' neighbors from across the block. "Oh! Seishin, I didn't know. Why did you do that?"

Seishin quickly made up a lie to convince him to run away.

"I know you may not believe me but there's an invisible alien that wants to eat you." Seishin lied.

"Aliens!?" The guy cried. "Ok, I'll take your word on it." With that, he ran off.

"Yokatta, he bought it." Seishin said until he turned to see the hollow looking straight at him and growled like he was going to attack him.

"You're not like the other humans I devoured." The hollow spoke. "You shall make a fine meal for me. Now, stay still so I can devour you whole!"

"Crap!" He muttered as he runs off.

As the hollow began chasing him through the streets, he looked around to find a place to hide. He found an empty alleyway and immediately ran towards it. As he turned around, he was bathed in a glowing red light. The hollow that was chasing him was charging a cero at him. Seishin dived into the alleys before the hollow fired the cero. With many turns in the alleys, he managed to give the hollow the slip.

_"__That was close." _Seishin thought.

A few minutes of hiding, he snuck out the alleys and ran for his house to pick up his katana, his dad gave him. Unfortunately the hollow appeared outside his house and roared loudly causing the house to shake. Seishin stood outside glaring at the hollow as he unsheathed his katana.

"Ok, big guy, it's time I take you down!" Seishin said as he charged at it and attempts to make a cut on its mask but all it did was swatted him to the nearest telephone pole. Seishin gets back up and charges at him again as he successfully makes a cut on its mask. However it wasn't deep, but it did anger the hollow.

"Dodge this, human!" The hollow charged its cero at Seishin again but he evades it slightly, as it grazed his face and right arm. He jumped up at him and attempts to stab his sword in the cut he made on the mask but the hollow punched Seishin hard in the face and chest, sending him into a light pole and a mailbox. He was badly hurt from the impact. Seishin struggled to get back up, however the hollow appeared before him and grabbed him as it attempts to eat him up whole.

All of a sudden, a blue light appeared behind the hollow; the light turned out to be a beam slamming it down on its back. Seishin moved out of the way, but just then, he saw two fighters wearing black kimono. One was a tall male; taller than Seishin, with peach skin, brown eyes and spiky orange hair. He was also carrying an oversized black khyber blade with a silver edge and it was as tall as him. The other one was a short and petite young girl. She has light skin, violet colored eyes, and black hair that's been cropped into a bob cut. She wore fingerless white tekkou that extends past her elbows, wore a badge on her left sleeve, and carried an all white katana with a snowflake-like tsuba and white ribbon formed from the pommel.

"Whoa!" He said as he watched them. "Am I the only one who can see this; and who are those guys?"

"So this is the hollow that's disturbing this part of town?" The tall male asked while glaring at the hollow.

"It appears so." The female said. "We've been told to stop this disturbance and find the target with a uniquely high spiritual pressure. We must take out that hollow right away!"

"On it!" The man said as he teleported above the creature and attempts to slay him, but the creature used its strong arm to deflect the attack and send the swordsman away.

"That creature's hierro is a little tougher than a normal hollow's. This is a little difficult." She said.

**(Flashback interrupted) **

"Even back then you had this ability to see spirits?" Kagari asked.

"Yeah, my grandfather was a Soul Reaper so some of his genes run through my body." Seishin replied. "It's a rare gene, I guess. I don't really know, exactly. Maybe it's passed down from one Samayou of pure blood or something."

"You are quite the lucky man, Seishin." Kagari smiled a little.

"Thanks." Seishin replied. "Anyway..."

**(Flashback resumed)**

The hollow made a powerful roar that caused a shockwave, sending the orange haired man against a wall and then instantaneously used a spell to bind him to it.

"Oh, no, Ichigo!" The girl named Rukia cried. She turned to the hollow and prepared to attack it. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" She announced her attack as she swing her sword to the right in a horizontal line causing a white circle to appear below the hollow's feet and in an instant, it was caught frozen solid in a tall pillar of ice.

"You got it, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"I was only lucky to get it in there." Rukia replied, unaware that the hollow was still alive as it was charging a cero from within the ice pillar. Seishin immediately saw what's happening.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Seishin cried out to Rukia which got her attention surprisingly until she then saw the hollow but only after the cero was fired at them.

"Oh, no! Hado #73: Sōren Sōkatsui!" Rukia yelled out her next move as she fired two strong concentrated blasts from the palms of her hands. As the blue energy blasts struck the cero, it weakened the beam a bit. However Rukia suffered some medium damage from the impact as she struggled to get back up. Her right arm was wounded and her left ankle was sprung.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried as he struggles to break free of the gritted his teeth as he got up with the katana in hand and ran towards them. He then stood between the soul reapers and the hollow before him.

"Get out of the way kid; you're going get badly hurt from that!" Ichigo cried and then he realized something._"Wait, how can that kid see us? Could he be the one the hollow's looking for?"_

Seishin didn't say a word, but he charged at the hollow with quickness in his steps. The hollow attempts to slam him down with its hand, but Seishin evades it and jumps on its arm; running up to its face and made another gash on the mask.

"Why you, red haired maggot!" The hollow cried in pain as it covered its mask for a second. Then out of anger, it punched Seishin hard against the wall of an empty building; breaking a few ribs and shattering the katana he had to pieces.

"Damn..." Seishin muttered as he struggled to get back up only to be caught by the hollow's grip. As he was going to get eaten, a blue blast struck its back, dropping Seishin down. Seishin noticed that it was Rukia who fired another Sōren Sōkatsui. The hollow turned it's gaze to the female shinigami and slowly walks towards her._"_

_I don't have much strength in my arms to fire another spell." _Rukia thought. _"Darn it!"_

"Rukia, NO!" Ichigo cried as he struggled to break free but to no avail. Seishin appeared and tries to slice its mask again but the hollow swatted him into a cement wall. Just then, the hollow turned its attention to Seishin and slowly advances on him.

"You've been on my nerves for the last time, human!" The hollow said. "It's time I finish you off for good!"

**(Playing slow climatic music – Linkin Park's Robot Boy [Catalyzed Version])**

Seishin was badly wounded from the punches and ceros he endured. He looked up at it as it prepares one final cero.

"I shall..." Seishin muttered as he remembered his friends and family and how much they helped motivate him. "I shall..." He remembered the very words his mother and father taught him.

"To achieve a higher level of potential in you, you first must believe you can never give up on those you care, son. If you believe in yourself, then your true power will really shine." Were the words his parents said to him that repeated in his mind.

"DIE, HUMAN!" The hollow yelled as it was about to fire its cero. Seishin sat up and glared at the hollow.

"I shall protect those I care... EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" Seishin's words struck Ichigo and Rukia and just then flames erupted around me, as the cero attempts to hit me. The barrier protected me from the attack and then a handle made of flames was formed inside the barrier.

**(Playing Climatic moment of song)**

"Is he...?" Ichigo wondered as he was just as surprised as Rukia.

"He is..." Rukia replied. "He's the one we sensed." They watched Seishin as he struggled to get back up.

"That's impossible!" The hollow cried. Seishin gripped the handle and then the barrier exploded and a cloud of smoke covered the area. As the smoke cleared, Seishin emerged in a sleeveless black uniform; much like Ichigo's and Rukia's, but has flame designed patches around the collar, and the cuffs of his uniform. He emerged out the smoke with a katana in his right hand.

"The weight of the world... will give me the strength to go and protect those I cared. I will never let the likes of you or any enemy oppose me." Seishin said as he walked up to the hollow as he continued looking at it. The hollow growled and charged at Seishin as it attempts to jump on him, Seishin drew his sword and instantly cut it in half. The hollow froze in mid air and as he walks past it while sliding his sword back into his sheath. With a slam of the hilt, the hollow was burned and dissolved. The spell that trapped Ichigo was gone and he along with Rukia went to him.

**(Song ended.)**

"Whoa, you just cut down that hollow like a knife through butter!" Ichigo said to him.

"I guess it worked, when you put your heart and soul through the blade." Seishin replied.

"For someone who stopped the hollow and saved us, we owe you a debt of thanks." Rukia said. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, 13th Division Lieutenant."

"...and I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo included.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo and Rukia. My name is Seishin Samayou." He smiled with a big grin.

**(Flashback ended)**

"...and that's how my life as a Soul Reaper had begun." Seishin said as he finished wrapping the bandages around her.

"Seishin... you were a brave man; the bravest, sweetest man I've ever met." She said. "You showed that side of you to Musubi, Ku, Matsu, Tsukiumi and even Kazehana. You keep showing that and we'll be with you, right by your side."

Seishin smiled at her as Kagari sat up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Kagari." Seishin smiled. "Ok, I'll let you rest up so you can restore your strength."

Kagari smiled and nodded as she watched her new ashikabi leave her room.

_"You are a brave kid, Seishin." _Hollow said. _"You endured so much and still you won in the end. For that, I am happy you live up to that reputation."_

_ "Thanks, hollow." _Seishin chuckled until he then saw his hollow fall on his knees. _"Hollow! What's wrong; is everything ok?"_

_ "I-It's nothing." _Hollow replied. _"I'm just a little worn out, that's all."_

_ "Hmmm, if you say so, hollow." _Seishin said until he noticed Musubi, Kusano and Tsukiumi sleeping on the floor. "That's strange, why are the girls sleeping out here?"

Just then, Musubi woke up.

"Oh, surprised to find us here, huh Seishin?" Musubi rhetorically said.

"I know, you were worried about Kagari so you, Tsukiumi and Kusano all slept in the halls waiting for the news." Seishin replied while smiling. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's resting at the moment."

"Thank goodness!" Musubi cried happily. "Now we can have her collect her rent now!"

"Eh... Maybe not at the very moment, Musubi." Seishin replied sheepishly.

"Seeiiiishin..." Tsukiumi called his name as she woke up next. "Whilst with Homura, thou hasn't done anything profound or untoward."

"No!" Seishin cried. "I haven't done anything like that!"

"Are you sure, Seishin?" Matsu asked teasingly.

"Matsu!" Seishin cried.

"When she exposed those nice boobs, I bet you were getting grabby, weren't you?" Matsu teased him more. The door opened up slightly and red eyes were glowing. In an instant, Matsu was slightly charred and her hair was poofed up.

"Hehe." Seishin chuckled. "Thanks, Kagari." Then a heart shaped flame was floating out of the room into the hall until it faded, which surprised the girls; mostly Tsukiumi and made her more jealous.

"Seishin!" She cried as she grabbed Seishin by the collar, pinning him to the ground and slamming his head to the floor repeatedly until she stopped him midway when something came to her mind. "Now that Homura's feeling better, she should have thine powers in her control, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right Tsukiumi." Matsu said as she got back up like nothing happened. "She's finally out of danger. If her powers really have gotten out of hand, her body would have burned itself up completely. She's fine now, thanks to you Seishin."

"It's no problem." Seishin blushed and chuckled sheepishly, until Tsukiumi interrupted them.

"Matsu, Homura's emerged; Seishin has added another sekirei. Thou had him do this just as he did with me, correct?" Matsu didn't say a word. "So all is going according to thine plans, eh?"

Matsu smiled and chuckled a little.

"No, actually," She replied, "it's going better than I planned. It's because of Seishin being both our ashikabi and a Soul Reaper. He didn't meet my expectations, he exceeded them."

"And for what purpose is such power necessary, pray tell?" Tsukiumi wondered. "Answer me this, how much do you know about the Sekirei Plan, Matsu?"

Matsu didn't reply to her question until...

"Tsukiumi isn't the only one who wants to know, Matsu." Seishin looed at her with a serious expression. "I want to know what's up as well. Honestly, I can't go on with this without learning many things here. What are ashikabis really capable of? What are the Sekirei's true potential? Back when we rescued Haruka and Kuno; and again when we saved Kagari, you put yourselves in danger all for me. I can't stand it making everyone fight here like it's a game or a contest." Seishin tightened his grip.

_"Seishin..." _Musubi thought as she, Kusano and Tsukiumi were all looking at Seishin along with Matsu. Kagari was overhearing what Seishin said and his inner hollow was watching what's going on within Seishin's mind.

"Matsu, I would like to know everything there is to know the Sekirei Plan's True Origins." Seishin continued. Matsu smirked and closed her eyes.

"I'll be more than happy to, Seishin and it looks like you figured out how to make use of me, Sekirei #02: Matsu... and my ashikabi's wishes are my command." Matsu replied to him with a wink.

Seishin smiled calmly at her.

"Thanks, Matsu." Seishin said.

* * *

**Taka2012: Well that's it for Chapter 7 of Sekirei EX II. **

**Musubi: Congratulations, Taka!" **

**Taka2012: Thanks, Musubi!**

**Kagari: Also we got a bit of a surprise for you, Taka... for what you did to make the story well.**

**Taka2012: What would that be?**

***Seishin and Kazehana arrived with a birthday cake on a cart all lit with candles around it.***

**Taka2012: OMG! You guys!**

**Seishin and Sekireis: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAKA! *Just then Ichigo and all the Soul Reapers, and all of the cast of Sekirei arrived to wish me a Happy Birthday.***

**Taka2012: I-I don't know what to say! Thanks guys!**

**Tsukiumi: Thou hast done so much for us, especially bring Seishin into our lives. The least we can do for thee is returning the favor. *She smiled.***

***Kusano hugged me and everyone gave me hugs, kisses from the girls, handshakes or fist bumps.***

**Taka2012: Thanks again everyone. It really means a lot. *Turns to the camera* Looks like I have a party going on here. Today is my 23****rd**** Birthday and I am enjoying it to my heart's content. I hope you readers will wish me a Happy Birthday as well. Until then, this is Taka2012... signing off and partying hard!**

***We all began dancing to Home Made Kazoku's Freedom as the first song to my party music mix.***


End file.
